the Creepy questions
by master master god
Summary: un show donde podrás hacer preguntas y retos a tos creepys favoritas, y al autor de este fic, tomando en cuenta que no hay grado de edad especifico, solo leeras por tu propio riesgo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, mi nombre es master, y déjenme informar que este fic, es más que nada un show, un show de preguntas, pero verán, me he puesto a navegar pero no hay ningún o casi ningún show de preguntas para las Creepypastas en famfics, por lo que me dijo- porque no hacer uno.**

**Ya me presente por lo que toca presentar a los invitados:**

**Jeff the killer-**hola a todos, como están, no tienen sueño-**saludo el mencionado**

**Slenderman-**hola-**saluda el hombre de traje sin cara haciendo un gesto con su mano**

**Sally-**hola, quieren jugar conmigo-**saluda y pregunta la niña fantasma con una sonrisa dulce pero que estremeció a todos**

**Eyeles Jack-el solo mueve la mano, recuerden que es mudo-descuiden traigo un médico, lo are que pueda hablar**

**Todos los de la saga de Jeff te killer son: jane the killer, Nina the killer y homicida Liu-**hola/ te matare Jeff**-saludaron y amenazaron los mencionados**

**Ben drowen**-hola como están-**saluda la copia de link**

**Masky-**hola-**saluda el asesino de chaqueta amarilla**

**Hoodie-**hola que tal-**saluda el asesino de la chamarra de capucha**

**Y**

**Laughing Jack-**venga uno, vengan todos-**dijo con su vos macabra pero feliz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estos son los invitados, además de quien quera aparecer en el show como invitado, solo tiene que contestar unas preguntas relacionadas con mis fics y mi perfil por PM y aparecerá en el show, de mientras dejen sus reviews para comenzar, mientras más mejor, recuerden puede ser cualquier pregunta o reto, de cualquier tipo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: en futuros capítulos y dado los personajes puede tener contenido violento o pervertido, se recomienda discreción XD**

**Asta otra**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos, soy master y hoy quiero agradecer a los lectores que han visto el fic, y espero me ayuden con sus retos y preguntas, ahora sí, vamos a empezar.

.

.

.

.

-Puede que tan solo hayamos tenido un review pero es más que suficiente pare empezar-dise master algo alegre sacando un sobre-Nina, nos haces los honores-le pregunta a la fan de Jeff the Killer extendiendo el sobre-desde luego- le contesta la asesina tomando el sobre- Muy bien, vamos con….

**Rin death**

**Hola! **

**-**HOLA-saludan todos los creepy y el autor

**Como que falta scolinex the killer (jane masculino) y ticci toby (entiendo que no lo pongas, no es muy conocido)**

Master ríe nervioso-bueno, lo que pasa es que a ticci toby si lo conozco, pero al no tener una historia concreta, no sabía si lo ponía en el show o no-dijo al público-en cuanto a scolinex the killer, bueno, yo no soy de los que cambian a los demás de género, a menos que en verdad sea creible y tenga un motivo valido-concluye master con la respuesta-si quieres que salga ticci toby en el show, lo pondré en el siguiente.

******tengo un reto****  
><strong>**hard Yaoi liu x Jeff-mínimo un beso- (claro si no hay problema)**

-NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron los mencionados con mucho terror-sí, si lo harán-dijeron Nina y Jane amenasandolos, seguidas por Sally-MASTER AYUDANOS-dijeron desesperados buscando a master, pero lo malo es que-lo siento chicos, tampoco puedo hacer nada-dijo el autor quien estaba siendo sostenido del cuello de su camiseta por Jane, y el cuchillo de Nina en su garganta.

Los dos hermanos con mucho dolor en su orgullo serraron muy fuerte los ojos, se hacercaron lentamente, y sus labios se tocaron, luego se separaron rápidamente, corriendo a un baño. Donde se lavaban fuertemente la boca-PUAJ, no hagan eso de nuevo-pidió con lágrimas Liu.

******oye Nina siempre tuviste ese mechón rosa?**

**-**pues no, yo tenía el pelo castaño, después, no sé cómo es que se volvió rosa-dijo con desinteres la chica de parpados cosidos.

******bueno eso es todo!(me estoy quedando sin imaginación) sayonara!**

-ADIOOOOOS, vuelve pronto-se despidieron todos los creepy y el autor.

.

.

.

.

Bueno amigos, si les ha gustado t quieren más retos, preguntas y escenas bizarras, dejen sus reviews y seguiremos el fic

Hasta el siguiente capítulo, se despide su anfitrión Master master god


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas

.

.

.

.

-HOLA AMIGOS COMO ESTAN-entra master al foro recibiendo aplausos de todo mundo-bueno, bueno, hay que comenzar, pero antes, déjenme presentar a dos nuevos invitados al show, un Creepy muy poco conocido, TICCI TOBY-anuncia master, entonces las cortinas del foro se abren, revelando al chico de los lentes, todos comienzan a aplaudir-HOLA PUBLICO-saluda el chico asesino, master continua-y una gran amiga mía pero que también le gustan los creepy, no se coman sus chocolates, es Jelsanatica también conocida como Guest-anuncia, ollendose los numerosos aplausos-hola a todo el mundo-saluda ella

Master se aclara la garganta y dice-muy bien amigos comencemos, Slender, nos haces el honor-pasando un sobre-claro, vamos con:

**Rin death**

**Holis soy yo de nuevo! (por supuesto)**

-hola/holis/que tal/quieres jugar-saludan los creepy y master

******scolinex no es un gender bend(o como se escriba) es... Un creepypasta... Es como un jane masculino porque juro venganza contra Nina porque ella mató a su familia y le quemo la cara, jane lo salva y eso...**

Master se da una FACE PALM-está bien, lo admito, no lo conozco a el-dice finalmente resignado, con un pesado suspiro

******liu no te quejes, Jeff seria quien sufre porque el es uke(por lo menos es asi para mi -/-)**

-ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GAY-pregunta furioso el asesino de sonrisa cortada-TE BUSCARE, TE ENCONTRARE Y TE MANDARE A DORMIR, LO JURO-dice furioso

******a que te refieres con que no es concreta?-esa va al autor, obviamente –**

**-**Ya lo explique, si-dijo el

******ticci toby tu aceptas que te digan así? Con ese apodo se burlaban de ti antes de que seas asesino...**

-pues la verdad es que si, así sabrán que aquel que los mato fue aquel de quien se burlaban todos y será una dulce carnicería JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA-dice y se rie macabramente el chico de anteojos.

**Dejame decirte que eres muy KAWAII! *-* eres tan tierno y peligroso que te regalare un hacha!*le lanza un hacha gigante***

**-**la tengo, la tengo-dice lanzándose para atrás atrapando la gran hacha y casi cortando a laughing Jack-OLLE, TEN MAS CUIDADO- se queja el payaso diabólico alejándose- lo lamento... Y NO SOY KAWAII, SOY UN PSICOPATA-dice ticci toby

******Jeff tienes tres opciones besar a eyeless Jack(viva el yaoi!**)**

**-**ni de coña-dice Jeff-a mí no me metas-dice el fantasma Jack

**Manosear a Nina-o jane-**

Jeff se pone entre las dos chicas, con su mano izquierda toma uno de los grandes y redondos pechos copa CC de Nina y con su otra mano toma y aprieta el trasero redondo, carnoso, firme y bien formado de Jane-a las dos-dijo el, después se oye un fuerte grito de ``PERVERTIDO´´ seguido de dos ``SPLAP´´ Y AHORA PODEMOS VER A Jeff con lo que queda de sus mejillas rojas con la marca de una mano en cada una

**o hacer que liu te folle**

**-**NOOOOOOOO-gritaron ambos muy fuertemente

******Ben estabas vestido como link(de legend of Zelda, que mas sino) cuando moriste?**

-nop, yo morí ahogado, pero fue después de haber salido del cartucho de Zelda cuando apareci vestido como link-dijo el chico del traje verde

******eso es todo SEE YOU porque volveré, eso es seguro!**

-adiós/nos vemos/hasta luego-se despiden los creepy y master

.

.

Master se aclara la garganta-muy bien, seguimos con…(redoble de tambores) contigo Guest

**Jelsanatica**

**o.O jajaja una pregunta para... Sally ¿es cierto que tu y Jeff son pareja? por ahi me dijeron aun asi los apoyo como pareja n.n y lamento lo que te hiso **

-NOOO, a mí no me gustan los niños-dijo ella muy ¿avergonzada? y ¿roja?-Y YO TENGO 17 AÑOS, ELLA SOLO 8-dijo el, en eso master interviene-de hecho tienen la misma edad, solo que ella no cambia físicamente por ser una fantasma-dijo master haciendo a Jaff quedar con cara de WTF

**Jeff: ¿sabias que Liu esta vivo? "CHANG CHANG CHANG"**

**-**he, sii, YA ME HICIERON UN HORRIBLE RETO YAOI CON EL-es la respuesta del asesino

******Sally: algun dia iremos juntas a hacer un zombie, revivir y luego re-matar a tu tio ¿si?**

**-**YAAAYYYY- QUE BIEN-se pone a dar brinquitos muy alegre**  
><strong>**Jack: ¿porque te gustan las pelotas?**

Eyeles Jack la mira extrañado-no son las pelotas, son los riñones-corrige- y no es que me gusten, es que si no los como desapareceré del mundo

******Master: toma -le entrega una escopeta con dardos tranquilizantes**

**-**GENIAL-dice master con la escopeta

**- lo necesitaras con tanto loco suelto -todos la miran con cara de que la van a matar y ella se esconde detras de Master-**

**-**ATRÁS-dice cargando la escopeta

.

.

.

. BUENO AMIGOS, esto a sido todo por hoy, pero si quieren mas, dejen sus preguntas y retos en los reviews y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de: The Creepy Cuestions

Asta otra


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas

.

.

.

.

-HOLA AMIGOS COMO ESTAN-pregunta con gran entusiasmo Master saliendo en escena, se oyen los aplausos y gritos del público, y uno que otro silbido-espero que estén muy bien, pero ahora es el momento de comenzar, así que…-redoble de tambores, master saca el contenido de un sobre- vamos con la compañera amante del Yaoi –(por desgracia mía y de unos invitados)- es:

**Rin death**

**Hola!****  
><strong>**awwwww toby tan tierno, dan,ganas de arrancarle la piel a alguien y hacerte un abrigo con su piel,**

**-**QUE NO SOY TIERNO CARAJO-dice el ya molesto haciendo un puchero

**toby por que no vienes y comemos waffles? *oculta al somnífero* jeje**

**-**heeee…porque ¿no?, es más, porque no dejas de llamarme tierno-dice el reclamando

**Ben me dieron un cartucho que dice majora, lo quieres?**

**-**claro, muchas gracias-dice el niño amante de videojuegos

******quien quiere jugar a ?**

**-**aaaaa que?-preguntan todos

******Jack ten un riñón!(se lo arranque a un compañero de clase)**

**-**heee…gracias-dice aceptando el riñón, subiendo un poco su máscara, dejando ver su boca con dientes afilados y piel gris comiendo el riñón

******ven Jeff y mátame, te espero. Pero para mi siempre serás un uke muy tierno.**

-con todo gusto-preparando su cuchillo para ir contra ella pero…

**Espera, tienes 18? Wow pero si se toma en cuenta la edad que tenías en tu creepypasta,y desde cuando existe tendrías 53 años...**

-17, Y MASTER ME AYUDO A REJUBENECER, además me hice inmortal después de pelear contra slenderman-dice el asesino de la sonrisa eterna

******bueno eso es todo... Abrazo psicólogo!****  
><strong>**adiosito... Je**

-ADIOS/ ASTA PRONTO/ LA PROCCIMA TE MATARE-se despiden todos

.

.

.

.

Bueno amigos, el capítulo a sido corto, y no ha tenido muchos reviews que digamos para hacerlo más largo, pero si les gusta, por favor ayúdenme para seguir con este show, si, por favor,asta otra.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos, amigas, lectores y lectoras, bien venidos a un nuevo capítulo de The Creepy cuestions-anuncia master, mientras se escuchan los aplausos y silbidos del público-bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno amigos, es tiempo de comenzar, así que amiga Guest, ¿nos haces los honores?-pregunta alegre master pasándole un sobre a su compañera-claro master, muy bien, ahora vamos con-redoble de tambores mientras abre el sobre-¿con migo?-se pregunta viendo el sobre.

**Jelsanatica**

**lamento no dejar un riview ayer pero no tuve tiempo...**

Master solo hace un gesto con su mano-descuida, a cualquiera le puede pasar-****

**Todos: ¿¡PORQUE LOS CREPPYPASTAS SIEMPRE TIENEN SANGRE O COLOR NEGRO!?**

-porque la sangre y el color negro representan el 70% de una buena historia de terror-dijo ticci toby, para ser continuado por Jeff-y sin ellos no seriamos buenos creepys-dijo concluyendo la respuesta****

**Master: dime... ¿que se siente tener a los asesinos mas sangrientos en tu casa y saber que te pueden asesinar?**

Master ríe algo divertido-de hecho me pueden matar por ciertos motivos (aunque no incluye la inmortalidad, sino otros motivos), por lo que no me preocupo, en cuanto a lo otro, bueno, son muy divertidos, y aunque a beses me está dando un infarto por el miedo, es genial****

**Jeff:... aun sigo buscando que es lo que te ven las fangirls **

-es que no ves esto-señalando su rostro-por favor, si soy hermoso, que chica no me desearía-dice de nuevo refiriéndose a su rostro-claaaaro, y también modesto-dice Guest con notable sarcasmo

**¿era TAN necesario quemarte los parpados y hacerte la sonrisa?**

-SI, sino como admiraría mi hermosura, y como sonreiría por esta bendición-señalando su rostro-si los labios se me entumecían****

**Sally: en serio me caes muy bien por eso te reto a estarle jalando el pelo, chaqueta y pantalon a Jeff por todo el programa de hoy ;)**

-con todo gusto-dice la chica fantasma lleno hacia Jeff-espera, que haces-le pregunto este, viendo como Sally le saltaba enzima-espera, no-dice tratando de quitársela, pero no podía porque ella le sostenía fuertemente la capucha de su sudadera-ya suéltame-dijo el-ni hablar-dijo ella sonriente, mientras trataba de quitarle los pantalones y le jalaba el pelo- YA SUELTA-dijo el ****

**Slenderman: ¿nunca te has golpeado al entrar por una puerta?**

-pues la verdad si, una vez, cuando Master me mostro por primera vez el foro-señalando a master

**¿no es molesto tener tantos brazos?**

-pues no si los sabes manejar, además, me an ayudado bastante en unas cosas-dijo el hombre sin rostro****

**Todos: ¿con quien se llevan mejor y con quien peor? **

Slenderman-me llevo mejor con Laughing Jack y me llevo muy mal con splendorman-dijo el, master doce en vos baja a guest-que bien que no lo incluí en el show, cuando me los tope juntos destrozaron medio parque natural-

Sally-con slenderman, porque es como mi padre y me llevo mal con ticci toby porque solo me molesta-dice jalándole la sudadera a Jeff, la cual estaba a punto de zafarse de el mientras el pataleaba

Jeff-yo me llevo mejor con eyeles Jack y me llevo muy mal con la malagradecida de Jane-dijo molestando a la mencionada

Jane-pues bien con Liu y mal con Jeff y Nina-dice la de la mascara

Liu-bien con Jane y mal con Jeff-dice el chico de sonrisa cosida

Nina-bien con eyeles y mal con Jane

Hoodie-bien con Masky y mal con ben-dice el chico pesimista

Masky-bien con Hoodie y mal un poco con Sally-mirando a la chica que estaba estirándole el pelo a Jeff y este solo pataleaba y se sostenía el pelo

Ben-bien con eyeles y mal con Hoodie-dice el chico de ojos de esclerótica negra

Laughing Jack-bien con Sally y muy mal con ticci toby-dijo el de nariz de cono

Ticci toby-mejor con Jeff-señala al pelinegro que ahora trata de mantener sus pantalones puestos, porque Sally se los estaba jalando, como si quisiera quitárselos- pero mal con Laughing Jack-terminando su respuesta

Eyeles Jack-me llebo muy bien con Nina y algo mal con Liu

**¿Quien fue su primera victima?**

Slenderman-un pobre plizia-recordando el experimento 84-B

Sally-mi tío-recordando cuando mato a ese maldito

Jeff-mis padres-dijo recordando la noche que los mato

Jane-un estúpido pervertido

Liu-un pobre criminal

Nina-mi familia

Hoodie y Masky-no recordamos

Ben-unos brabucones que me molestaron en vida

Laughing Jack-isaac

Ticci toby- un pobre idiota en su casa

Eyeles Jack-me robaste las palabras de la boca

**Laughing Jack: ¿no podias dejar a Isaac hasta que, que?**

-pues no, el fue quien me dejo, ahora yo busco`` jugar´´ con niños solitarios****

**Liu: ¿que sentiste cuando Jeff te dijo "Shhhhh ve a dormir"?**

-que moriría, y que la vida que tuve pasaba por mis ojos-respondió****

**Eyeless Jack: lamento lo que te paso... debe ser horrible perder los ojos y a los que mas quieres**

**-**sí, lo es, muchas gracias, pero con ayuda de todos y la de master-master hace la señal de victoria con su mano-pude superarlo-conmoviendo a todos****

**ADIOS!**

**Volvere**

-ADIOS/ QUE TE BALLA BIEN/ pero que no eres invitada?-se despidieron y preguntaron

**.**

**.**

**.**

–muy bien amigos, pero aún hay más, así que- sacando un sobre y abriéndolo- ahora seguimos con

**Rin death**

**Hola!**

-HOLA/que tal/holi- saludan todos

******sabes Jeff nunca podrás matarme! También soy inmortal :'**

-DEMONIOS-pateando un bote de basura-ya suéltame, me arrancas el pelo-tratando que Sally lo suelte

**((lamentablemente yo nunca podre matarte porque quiero que te mate liu o mínimo que te viole)**

-NI DE COÑA-gritan ambos-este idiota jamás me matara, mucho menos violara-señalando a Liu- y yo pienso matarlo, no violarlo, no somos gays- respondió Liu

******toby tu tan kawaii!**

-no lo soy maldita sea-dijo ya cansado

**Bien no te diré tierno ahora te diré viólable :3 O prefieres tierno?**

**-**PORQUE…. MIERDA…. YO-se preguntaba mientras golpeaba su cabeza en una biga

******laughing jack aquí, en mi pais, hay un asesino al que llaman"el payaso asustador" te quería hacer preguntar si eras tu? . pues dicen que tenía cabello negro y vestía negra y blanco****  
><strong>**deberías tener mas reviews...**

**-**si lo sé pero no muchos me conocen-dijo a lo segundo- pero no soy yo, es solo un maldito roba identidades con el que me pienso divertir jejejejajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-con una risa sadica

******bye!**

TODOS-BYE/adiós/te cuidas- hasta luego-se despiden todos

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno amigos, esto a sido todo, y espero que le alla gustado y lo ayan disfrutado, y recuerden que estamos para su entretenimiento aquí en The Creepy Cuestions

También si desean mas cosas por favor dejen sus retos sus preguntas y mas

Asta otra


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos y amigas, como están hoy-pregunta master en el foro, los aplausos y silbidos no se hacen esperar-eso quería oír amigos, bueno, bueno comencemos, mi querido amigo laughing Jack, por favor nos haces los honores-sacando un sobre extendiéndoselo-claro-dice el payaso tomando el sobre- nuestras primeras preguntas son dee…

**Jelsanatica**

**en serio que este fic me da miedo**

**-**en serio-pregunta incrédulo master

******Jeff: lo que te pasa por no dejarme terminar MIS frases**

**-**OYE, ESPERA CUANDO FUE QUE…-no termina porque Guest lo interrumpe- en mi fic-le dice dándole un sartenazo

******Slenderman: oye... lamento tanto tu vida antes de ser lo que ahora eres**

-muchas gracias, ojala hubiera más personas como tú-agradece el ser sin rostro

******Master: en buena manera y sin ofender... deberías tomar clases de ortografia **

**-**la verdad es que tome un curso de tres meses, pero lo reprobé-con lágrimas estilo anime-la ortografía nunca fue mi fuete

**y... ¿en serio? crei que eras de esos chicos tiernos angelitos e inocentes que no saben que significa "carajo" ni han dicho una grosería en su vida... que decepcion**

**-**oye, pero si no las digo, solo las escribo, no me gusta decirlas en público a menos que me saquen de quicio, fuera de eso, no digo

******Sally: ¡choca los cinco! una pregunta ¿te cae bien Master?**

-bueno, un poco, él no se acobarda con los juegos que quiero jugar-dice sonriendo, mientras en la esquina master es rodeado por un aura de terror-(si me acobardo, pero juego para no romperle la ilucion)-piensa el pobre asustado autor

******Liu: ¿porque odias a Jeff? se supne que esta loco se comprende que ta haya matado ademas a la familia se le perdona hasta que te maten**

-si pero el me arruino la vida-dice Liu-yo te la arruine?, peeerdon pero quien fue el que no se quiso ir a dormir, tu te la arruinaste solo-dijo Jeff

******Jeff: te reto a cantar libre soy de Elsa frozen con escenario, vestuario y toda la cosa (vestido, maquillaje y peluca)**

-ho, NO POR FAVOR, MASTER AYUDAME- volteando a ver a master que se reía junto a Sally y laughing Jack-lo siento amigo pero yo también quiero ver eso-dijo entre dientes- todos reían-ya que-dijo Jeff completamente depresivo, las luces del foro se apagan

Comienza a sonar música de arpa, y se empieza a iluminar mostrando una montaña nevada y a un Jeff usando el vestido de Elsa igual que su peinado

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,_

_No hay huellas que seguir,_

_En la soledad un reino_

_Y la reina vive en mí_

_El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior-_abrasándose a sí mismo

_Una tempestad que de mi salió,_

_Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver_

_Buena chica tu siempre debe ser-_caminando con un tono menos triste

_No has de abrir tu corazooon, _

_Pues ya se abrioo -_quitándose el guante y lanzándolo__

_Libre soy, libre soy-_haciendo movimientos con su palmas y creando copos de hielo ( en efectos especiales claro)

_No puedo ocultarlo más-_creando un muñeco de nieve tras el

_Libre soy, libre soy-_haciendo mini ventiscas con ayuda de efectos especiales

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás,_

_Qué más da, no me importa ya-_creando una mini ventisca a cada uno de sus lados

_Gran tormenta abraaa,_

_El frio es parte también de mí-_deshaciéndose de la capa y caminando al precipicio

_Mirando a la distancia,_

_Pequeño todo es-_dándose la vuelta

_Y los miedos que me ataban_

_Muy lejos los dejeeee-_dándose de nuevo la vuelta comenzando a correr subiendo la colina

_Voy a probar que puedo hacer_

_Sin limitar mi proceder-_creando una ventisca que formo unas pequeñas escaleras de nieve(con efectos especiales)

_Ni mal ni bien obedecer jamás-_pisando la escalera que se hiso de hielo

_Libre soy, libre soy, el viento me abrasara-_avanzando creando una escalera más larga

_Libre soy, libre soy, no me veré llorar-_llegando al otro lado de la colina

_Firme así, me quedo aquí-_dando un pisotón en el suelo que se cebre de hielo en forma de un gran copo

_Gran tormenta abra-_elevando la estructura creando pilares y paredes

_Por viento y tierra mi poder floresera, _

_Un alma congelada en fragmentos romperá-_creando el techo y empezando un candelabro

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizare,_

_No volveré jamás-_quitándose la corona

_No queda nada atrás-_lanzando la corona

_Libre soy, libre soy-_desordenándose el pelo

_Surgiré como el despertar-_creando el vestido

_Libre soy, libre soy-_haciendo la capa

_Se fue la chica ideal-_caminando al balcón

_Firme así, a la luz del sol_

_Gran tormenta abra_

_El frio es parte también de mí-_dándose la vuelta y terminando la canción

-JAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-en todo el foro se escuchaba las carcajadas de los creepy y el autor-ESO FUE UMILLANTE-dijo molesto Jeff mirando a master-sip, y lo grabe todo-dijo Laughing Jack-más te vale no subirlo a internet-amenazo-ya lo hice-dijo sin interés, dejando a Jeff estático, entonces se fue a un rincón de forma depresiva-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito el pobre Jeff

**Nina y Jane: ¿cual es su historia? la verdad no las conozco bien xC**

**Nina-**bueno, yo era una súper fangirl de Jeff, y para demostrar mi lealtad a él, decidí hacerme como el, me volví hermosa como diría el y mate a mi familia: mi frase es Go to sleep my prince

**Jane-**Bueno, yo era vecina de Jeff, todo era bueno hasta aquel día en el que volvió del hospital, yo queria verlo para saber cómo estaba pero su rostro me espanto y me desmaye-es interrumpida-OYE, SOY MAS HERMOSO QUE TU-dijo el-como decía, esa misma noche, recibí la carta de invitación a cenar, fui a casa de Jeff y me desmaye de ver a mis padres hay, muertos, junto a la familia de Jeff, espeto liu, el me ato, he iba a matarme, pero en lugar de hacerlo, me hecho legía y gasolina y me dejo quemarme, fui hospitalizada, y cuando desperté me mando un regalo que eran mi mascara y peluca, desde entonces jure matarlo.

******Besos oscuros!****  
><strong>**volveres (de nuevo)****  
><strong>**PDT: si, soy invitada pero dejenme expresarme xC**

**-**está bien, cuídate-se despide master

-ADIOS/ASTA LUEGO/CUIDATE-se despide todos

Eyeles Jack toma un sobre-ahora vamos con:

**Rin death**

**Holiwis**

**-**HOLIWIS/HOLA/HOLI-SALUDAN TODOS

******toby no le veo sentido a que te golpees si no sientes nada...**

**-**ME DESESTRESA-respondió ticci toby

**Hey! No me has respondido**

**-NINGUNA, **no soy ni adorable ni violarle, entiendan-dice como respuesta

******oye toby por que carajos te emparejan con clock work?**

**-**la verdad no lo sé, pero hasta ahora creo que es mejor a que me emparejen con ella que en un Yaoi fic-responde el

**Es que soy fan del liuxclock(raro lo se) cuantos años tienes? 20?**

**-**21 siendo precisos

**Podrías tenerlos para siempre en lo que mato a algunos estorbos?**

**-**sí, eso creo-responde

**Por que te odia masky?**

**-**porque tiene envidia de que soy más genial que el-responde algo arrogante-No lo eres- dijo Masky

******Jeff entiendo lo de cortarte la sonrisa, te queda bien lo admito, pero eres un jodido idiota por quemarte los párpados. Es obvio que no piensas más que con el cuchillo**

-Era para poder admirarme, y si no te gusta ven y dímelo en cara, no puedo maarte pero si hacerte sufrir-mostrando el cuchillo

******liu para serte sincera también quiero matar a Jeff... **

-genial, más ayuda-dijo el

**Y que también soy una fan tuya... **

**-**ya sabía-dijo sin interés

**Como soy tan buena ya no habrá mas insinuaciones Yaoi(a quien engaño) por lo menos un tiempo.**

**-**GRACIAS-dijeron Liu y Jeff levantando los brazos al cielo

**Quiero liuxjane! Y Jeffxnina! Felices?**

**-**NO, SALIO PEOR-dijo Jeff

Nina-lo siento amiga peo yo soy de mi eyeles- aprisionando el brazo de eyeles entre sus ``atributos´´ poniéndolo nervioso

Liu-yo ya no se amar, por lo que no me interesa-dijo el

Jane-yo no quiero tener nada que ver con un emo-dijo-OYE-grito Liu

Jeff-yo ni siquiera siento algo por ellas-dijo señalando a Nina y Jane

******me preguntaba por que se usa mucho los ojos negros y con iris o pupila roja sangrante? Ya saben Ben, , etc-no me acuerdo mas .-**

**Ben-**bueno, es que es un rasgo muy distintivo en la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales, pero hay veces que no es necesario tener para ser sobrenatural-concluye su explicación

******laughing jack podrías matar a mi compañera de clase? No deja de decirme"hey masky, hey masky" sin parar!. No soy masky joder!**

**-**con gusto, jugare con el JAJAJAJA-con risa aterradora

******eso es todo bye!**

**-**ADOIS( ASTA PRONTO/NOS BEMOS-se despidieron todos

.

.

.

.

.

.

Listo, bueno amigos, e terminado, y ya se que an de decir que molesto mucho pero por favor, recomienden el show, es que no tiene muchas visitas, pero de cualquier forma, muchas gracias por leer, y si quieren mas, dejen sus reviews con preguntas y retos, nos vemos

Asta otra.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos y amigas, como están hoy-pregunta master entrando en el foro mientras los fans comienzan los aplausos y silbidos-bueno, bueno amigos, gracias por venir, pero lo importante de hoy será, que posiblemente nos divirtamos, pero también puede que no, así que comencemos-dijo master jalando la cuerda del telón, haciéndolo caer, y mostrando a todos los creepy, entonces toma un sobre

-ahora vamos con…

**Rin death**

**Holiss**

**-**hola/holi/ como estas-saludan todos

*******aparece con un martillo y le rompe las piernas a Jeff***

**-**HAAAA, OYE ESO DUELE-dijo con dolor

**eres mas feo que jane**

-NO, NO LO SOY-dijo el

***le quita el cuchillo a Jeff* ahora me hare una linda cadena**

**-**pero ese es mi cuchillo-reclamo el

***mira a Jeff y se le lleva para torturarlo... Tres horas después Jeff vuelve en una silla de ruedas y un aura depresiva* **

-JEFF-gritan Sally, master y los dos Jack (eyeles y laughing) junto con slenderman corriendo para ayudar a su amigo

**Nha solo le metí un palo de escoba por atrás, ahora si es un uke**

-eso no me hace Uke, eso me hace víctima de una chiflada-dijo el pobre muy depresivo, todos los presentes solo hicieron un gesto de *OUCH* -oye, eso no se hace, ya lo rompiste-le dice Master a la causante del sufrimiento de Jeff

******oki, Nina . ... Entonces como te pudiste enamorar de un fantasma?**

-bueno, ni yo misma lo se, solo se que el es mi hombre desde que lo vi-colgándose del brazo de eyeles Jack, de nuevo aprisionándolo entre sus atributos, provocando que este se pusiera nervioso

******noooo eres un sarcástico insoportable( eso es cierto pero sigues siendo violable para mi) ha! Lo sabia eres mas cool que masky. Ten *le lanza una caja de waffles* esos no tienen somnífero o alguna droga... Creo.**

-Oooookei-responde ticci toby con la caja en las manos

**Por cierto te quedas sin comida en tu casa(ok lo admito puse cámaras en tu casa...pero sin ningún mal)**

**-**PORQUE ME ACOSAS?!-pregunta molesto

******que raro que el creador de Jeff le aya matado\Eliminado hace un año y aun siga vivo**

-es que ese bastardo no contaba con que mis fans me hicieran inmortal, mi creepy dejo de ser mi mundo, ahora soy libre-dijo Jeff

******liu yo se tu historia y todo eso pero podrías fijarte en alguien mas... Err clocky por ejemplo**

**-**tu no entiendes-dijo el pobre de liu con un aura depresiva en un rincón

******alguien conoce la historia de x virus? ( el que se parece a toby)**

**-**quien?-preguntan todos

******slendy no es justo! Conseguí las ocho notas y de pedo pasa algo!**

**-**eso no es mi culpa, es del juego-responde el

******sayonara**

**-**adiós/hasta luego/ NO SOY UKE/ nos vemos-se despiden todos

.

.

-estas bien Jeff-pregunta preocupada Sally a Jeff-si creo que si-responde este-al menos que bien que estas bien amigo- pero creo que hay que seguir-dijo master-sí, está bien-dice levantándose de la silla de ruedas-bueno ahora vamos con…

**Guest Wáter-Nature (anteriormente Jelsanatica)**

**Jane y Sally: las reto a cantar calling all the monsters con los demas creppys y Master de bailarines**

-claro-responden alegres-PORQUE BAILARINES-preguntan el resto de los creepys y master-nada, ahora vallan, apaguen las luces y comencemos-dijo Jane-pero rápido-dijo Sally-si-dijeron todos con mirada baja.

Las luces se apagan y comienza a sonar música, y poco a poco se ve un telón

_**Calling all the monsters**_

_**Calling all the monsters**_

_**Calling all, calling all**_

_**Calling all the monsters-**_se empiezan a ver dos sombras una más pequeña que la otra tras el telón

_**Heart thumps and you jump-**_se encienden por complete las luces rebelando a Jane y Sally, las cuales comienzan a bailar en un escenario de una mansión vieja

_**Coming down with goose bumps-**_aparecen más sobras alrededor que también comienzan a bailar

_**You dread to go there Yam, yam-**_se revelan a todos los creepy vestidos con__pantalones Negros y chalecos abiertos Grises, sin camiseta

_**Get you so scared-**_las chicas se van juntando porque todos se les están acercando rodeándolas y arrinconándolas con Caras oscuras

_**We´re wanting to**_

_**We´re haunting you**_

_**We´re wanting you**_

_**If you stayed and too lath -**_cuando están rodeadas por completo los creepys se separan y dan la vuelta mirando al publico

_**To be getting afraid-**_todos incluidas las chicas empiezan a bailar

_**This scene extreme- **_las chicas de pronto quedan solas por un repentino apagón que al volver la Luz no avía nadie, así que empezaron a buscar en un pasillo de la gran mansión

_**Y y yam gets you so scared**_

_**We´re wanting to**_

_**We´re hunting you**_

_**We´re wanting to**_

_**Gonne gets your body shaking **_

_**Wishing you could just awaken**_

_**Here we go**_

_**Tonight all the monsters Gonne dance- **_pasan una armadura que cubría la cámara y cuando la pasaron parecen tras ellas todos de nuevo bailando

_**We´re coming to get yam**_

_**Tonight all the monsters Gonne dance**_

_**We´re coming to get yam**_

_**If you´re only dreaming why I hear you**_

_**Screaming**_

_**Tonight all the monsters Gonne dance**_

_**We´re coming to get yam**_

_**We´re coming to get yam**_

_**Calling all the monsters-**_se enfoca a Jeff hacienda una pose con su cuchillo y ropa normal

_**Calling all the monsters-**_se enfoca a ticci toby dando la espalda, mirando por el rabillo del ojo con su hacha en manos

_**Calling all, calling all-**_primero se enfoca a Masky, después a Hodie que aparece junto a el en pose de querer atacarse con el cuchillo que tenían

_**Calling all the monsters-**_enfocando a eyeles que tenía una pose de*voy por ti*

_**You hide or you´d try-**_se enfocan de Nuevo a las chicas, que se movían con la música

_**Kiss tomorrow good bye**_

_**We thrill to your chill**_

_**B-B-B- Booking for a breakout**_

_**We´re wanting to-**_se enfoca a Ben que estaba sentado en un sillón con una pose *cool*

_**We´re haunting you-**_se enfoca a slenderman con brazos cruzados, y sus tentáculos ondeando

_**We´re wanting you-**_laughing Jack aparece con un truco de majilla y de un sombrero saca un conejo monstruoso, con espuma por su boca y ojos como los de Ben

_**We might just bite-**_de Nuevo se enfocan a las chicas caminando por un pasillo Viejo con barrios cuadros

_**Underneath the moonlight **_

_**More fun if you run**_

_**Y-Y-Y Yam, yam already chasing-**_a mitad del pasillo de todos los cuadros salen barias copias de laughing Jack con una enorme sonrisa

_**We´re wanting to-**_tras Ellas aparece eyeles Jack

_**We´re haunting you-**_bloqueando la salida del pasillo ticci toby

_**We´re wanting you-**_las toman de los brasos y las lleban a un comedor

_**Gonne gets your body shaking **_

_**Wishing you could just awaken**_

_**Here we go**_

_**Tonight all the monsters Gonne dance-**_entran al salón del comedor y están todos bailando mientras ponen platos esquicitos, véanse pasteles, frutas, pavo, y vinos caros

_**We´re coming to get yam-**_dejan a las chicas frente al comedor

_**Tonight all the monsters Gonne dance-**_se dan buelta al public, quedando el comedor a sus espaldas y todas y todos comiensan a bailar

_**We´re coming to get yam**_

_**If you´re only dreaming why I hear you**_

_**Screaming**_

_**Tonight all the monsters Gonne dance**_

_**We´re coming to get yam**_

_**We´re coming to get yam**_

_**Calling all the monsters-**_se enfoca a Nina acorralando a eyeles en una pared

_**Calling all the monsters-**_se enfoca a liu con una foto de el con su difunta amada

_**Calling all, calling all-**_se enfoca a ticci con un Corazon en su mano y su hacha en la otra

_**Calling all the monsters-**_todo mundo da un gran salto y luego siguen bailando

_**Gonne paint it red**_

_**Get inside your head**_

_**Head, head, like a demon choir**_

_**Played with fire fire fire**_

_**Gonne gets your body shaking **_

_**Wishing you could just awaken**_

_**Here we go-**_las chicas se dirigen con ritmo a la entrada de la mansión

_**Tonight all the monsters Gonne dance-**_se despiden de todos con un gesto

_**We´re coming to get yam-l**_as puertas se cierran tras ellas y ellas caminan por el sendero en el jardín hasta llegar al portón

_**If you´re only dreaming why I hear you**_

_**Screaming**_

_**Tonight all the monsters Gonne dance**_

_**We´re coming to get yam**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**We´re coming to get yam-**__se _escucha una risa semi-macabra enfocando a la luna

La música termina y se escucha a la gran multitud aplaudir con mucho entusiasmo, agradeciendo por ver la interpretación y pidiendo que les den una grabación o repetición-GRACIAS QUERIDO PUBLICO-dijeron muy alegres Jane y Sally,

**Jeff: te gusto el reto?**

-NOOO, FUE UMILLANTE-respondió molesto

**jajaJAJAMUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡DIOS ESTAR CON USTEDES ME ESTA AFECTANDO!**

-en serio?-preguntan todos muy dudosos con la inocencia de un niño

******Sally: ¿tienes algun video de ti y slenderman jugando a la fiesta de te?**

-pues la verdad no, pero me gustaría-responde la niña fantasma con una tierna sonrisa

**¿Como describes a Jeff? **

**-**como un loco que le encanta matar y que odia que lo vean como UKE, pero también alguien con una gran sonrisa y en cuando no molesta o quiere matar es agradable-diciéndolo literalmente, pues la sonrisa de Jeff la tiene hasta casi sus orejas-OYE, YO NO MOLESTO-recrimina Jeff

**¿El seria un hermano mayor irritante o un pretendiente mucho mas irritante?**

Eso dejo a Sally muda, sorprendida y algo ¿sonrojada?-HEP, bueno… este…yo…bueno…yo…-no sabía que decir

**en serio me encanta el jeffxsally se que eres mas pequeña que el pero la edad no importa!**

Sally seguía muda y algo incomoda y su cara parecía tomate

******Todos: han conocido asesinos de peliculas de terror?**

Jeff-Jasón

Master-Sammy (Samara Morgan para quien no sepa)

Ticci tovy- a freddy kruger

Eyeles Jack-Mary shaw

Laughing Jack-choky

******adios!**

-adiós/hasta pronto/cuídate-se despiden todos

**se me olvido algo****  
><strong>**¿han escuchcado la cancion de five nigths at freddy's? yo ya jugue el videojuego, (¡dios, es genial!) reto a Master a cantarla :D eso es por haberme dicho cabello esponjado! tu mismo lo has dicho soy muy reencorosa **

**-**pero…pero yo… si tu… porque…-decida entre cortado y atolondrado master-hazlo-dijo Guest amenazándolo con una sartén, master reniega-ha está bien, pero la cantare en español, el inglés me choca-dijo resignado, las luces se apagan

En la oscuridad se empieza a escuchar una extraña música infantil muy rara, con unos pequeños gemidos raros

_**Esperamos cada noche para finalmente deambular-**_aparece master con una gabardina negra remangada

_**E invitar a los nuevos a jugar,-**_caminando por un pasillo luminoso que a medida que pasa las luces se apagan

_**Por varios años hemos estado solos,-**_medio volteando al público y la última luz se apaga haciendo que no sea visible

_**Nos obligan a quedarnos y tocar, las mismas **_

_**Canciones que conocemos desde aquel día-**_aparece tras de Sally y Jeff

_**Un impostor se llevó nuestras vidas**_

_**Ahora estamos aquí hasta decaernos,**_**-**desaparece de su vista y ellos quedan mirando a todos lados

_**Por favor déjanos entrar-**_aparece a unos centímetros del rostro de Nina, con ojos de demente, sorprendiéndola y desaparece al instante

_**No nos sierres de golpe-**_aparece entre slender y laughing Jack mirándolos a los dos y desaparece de tras de ellos

_**No somos eso que tú crees**_-se escucha la vos de master en todo el oscuro lugar

_**Somos pequeñas y pobres almas **_

_**Que han perdido el control**_

_**Y estamos forzados a hacer ese rol-**_aparece de repente alumbrado, colgando de cabeza de un candelabro, sujetado solo con sus piernas

_**Todos hemos estado solos**_

_**Atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona **_

_**Desde 1987-**_el candelabro se cae llevándose a master el cual queda de bajo, nadie lo podía ver por el tamaño del candelabro

_**Únete, se nuestro amigo-**_su voz se seguía escuchando por todo el lugar

_**O atrápate y defiende-**_una sombra comenzaba a salir del suelo hasta la pared

_**Después de todo lo único que tienes es…**_

_**Cinco nuches en freedy´s-**_la sombra extiende lo que la envolvía que resulta ser master con su gabardina

_**Es aquí donde tú quieres estar-**_ poniéndose de lado señalando al público en general

_**Pero no lo entiendo**_

_**¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**_

_**Cinco nuches en freedy´s-**_extiende sus brazos en una pose de magnificencia

_**Es aquí donde tú quieres estar**_

_**Pero no lo entiendo**_

_**¿Por qué te quieres quedar?**_

_**Cinco nuches en freedy´s- **_levanta sus brazos sacando algunos mini fuegos artificiales, la luz se desvanece escuchándose solo la música

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Estamos realmente algo sorprendidos-**_aparece de pronto en el iluminado escenario, señalando al público en general

_**Te vemos de nuevo en otra noche**_

_**Deberías haber buscado otro trabajo**_

_**Deberías haberle dicho a este sitio adiós-**_haciendo el gesto de *bye* con su mano__

_**Es como si hubiera mucho más,**_

_**A lo mejor ya has estado aquí antes-**_con su mano derecha en su mentón y su codo recargado en su brazo

_**Nos acordamos de una cara como la tuya**_

_**Pareces familiarizarte con esas puertas-**_acercándose con cara de loco y hay un apagon

_**Por favor déjanos entrar -**_aparece y desaparece aun lado de Guest asustándola

_**No nos sierres de golpe-**_lo mismo pero con Sally

_**No somos eso que tú crees-**_aparece en el escenario señalando al público y desaparece

_**Somos pequeñas y pobres almas-**_aparece enfrente de todos encorvado y sosteniendo su pecho, caminando de lado lentamente

_**Que han perdido el control-**_extiende con temor una mano a slender el cual estaba por tomarla

_**Y estamos forzados a hacer ese rol-**_quita la mano antes de que la tomen, da un giro y desaparece

_**Todos hemos estado solos**_

_**Atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona **_

_**Desde 1987-**_se escucha su vos por todo el lugar en completa oscuridad

_**Únete, se nuestro amigo**_

_**O atrápate y defiende**_

_**Después de todo lo único que tienes es…**_

_**Cinco nuches en freedy´s-**_aparece entre las sombras iluminado por un tenue fuego verde haciéndolo parecer lunatico

_**Es aquí donde tú quieres estar**_

_**Pero no lo entiendo**_

_**¿Por qué te quieres quedar?-**_desaparece adentrándose entre el fuego

_**Cinco nuches en freedy´s**_

_**Es aquí donde tú quieres estar-**_junto a un sorprendido slenderman

_**Pero no lo entiendo**_

_**¿Por qué te quieres quedar?-**_aparece junto a Sally con cara de loco

_**Cinco nuches en freedy´s-**_extiende sus brazos en magnificencia y las luces se encienden con él en medio de todos

Se oyen los aplausos del público al autor, que tuvo que cantar esa canción que la verdad-el juego me gusto pero la canción la verdad no-dijo el-ha ya no te quejes, un reto es un reto-dijo Guest con tono burlón y dejando a master con un tic en su ojo

**(Lo siguiente fue pedido por PM y si master acepta los retos y preguntas por PM también) **

**y tambien quisiera retar a Sally a darle un beso en la mejilla a Jeff y que el se deje o yo le voy a dar un baño... ¡con pirañas y sirenas! y no de las lindas**

-pero…eto…yo… yo…está bien-dice Sally completamente roja acercándose a Jeff-hazlo rápido por favor-dice Jeff incómodamente y poniéndose para que Sally cumpla el reto, ella lo besa en lo que queda de su mejilla tomándolo del rostro para acercarlo más y enseguida se separa y sale corriendo sumamente roja-eso que fue-pregunta eyeles muy curioso-no lo sé-diese master

.

.

.

.

Ja ja, Bueno amigos y amigas, termine, y espero les haya gustado, y la verdad me costó escribirlo porque como dije, el inglés me choca, bueno, ojala les haya gustado, y recuerden que si quieren más dejen sus reviews con preguntas y retos, no importa cual.

Os vemos en el próximo capítulo de The Creepy Cuestions

Asta otra


	8. Chapter 8

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos y amigas, como están –pregunta master al entrar al foro, escuchando los grandes aplausos de todo el público-bien, eso me alegra, así que amigos, es hora de comenzar-anuncia master mientras toma un sobre-amiguita Sally, no haces los honores-pregunta agachándose a su altura y extendiendo un sobre-claro-dijo ella sonriente tomando el sobre-vamos con…

**Guest (que es obvio que es Rin death)**

**Hola**

**-**hola/holi/que tal-saludan todos

******hum. Creo que ya me pase con Jeff...(siii logre mi objetivo y de paso me vengue jajajaJAJAJAJA) No me arrepiento pero me pase, lo siento uke err Jeff**

**-**errr, pe…-master le da un codaso-esta bien…-dijo esignado y sentándose de brazos crusados

******awww que romántico Nina*sarcasmo* no ya si es muy tierno y eso pero es un cliché**

-cliche pero me gusta-dijo ella con una sonrisa

******ben te gusta Alice madness returns?(el juego)**

Ben- claro, me encanta, master y yo lo jugamos casi todo el tiempo-dijo orgulloso-y yo voy más avanzado que el jaja-dijo burlon master-no es cierto-se queja ben-que si- sigue master, enonces hay una pelea ridícula, slender y todos tienen una gota en la cabeza

-he, seguimos-dijo slender

******ha ya me contagian lo psicópata(uff yo ya estaba loca, solo los culpo a ustedes y al árbol de allá)**

**-**como digas-dijeron todos

******toby es una respuesta muy simple... Tu estabas mas cerca que soul eater Evans (un personaje de anime) y porque quiero**

**-**pero NO es justo-dijo el en un rincón con aura depresiva

******Jeff vístete como hatsune miku y canta rolling girl (espero haberlo escrito bien por si no la conoces) no se porque pero me gusta ver a Jeff con falda... Que cosas no? XP**

-ha n, eso sí que no, no me obligaran-dijo Jeff-si lo harás-dijeron jane, Nina y Guest muy amenazantes-he…master me ayudas-pregunta Jeff algo nervioso-puedo?-pregunto el autor que se veía siendo sujetado por Nina y con el cuchillo de Jane en el cuello-PORQUE YO-pregunta furioso Jeff, las luces se apagan y …

Aparece Jeff parado en el escenario y usando la ropa de Miku

_**-La chica que rodaba esta**_

_**Siempre viendo lo inalcanzable**_

_**Sus sueños, siguen dentro de ella**_

_**Molestando están, MOLESTANDO ESTAN**_

_**Se dice: problemas ya no habrá**_

_**Pero donde quedaron las palabras**_

_**Más fallas, mas fallas**_

_**Una vez que vea otro error**_

_**Ella nuevamente volverá a girar**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez**_

_**Si me dejas sé que esta vez me volteare**_

_**Si ella dijo, ella dijo**_

_**Todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores**_

_**¿Estás bien?**_

_**Creo que aún no**_

_**Aun no llego a ver el propósito de esto**_

_**Quisiera dejar de respirar**_

_**La chica que rodaba esta**_

_**Más allá del final de color**_

_**Una vos que oye una y otra vez**_

_**Se llaga a mesclar, se llaga a mesclar**_

_**Se dice: problemas ya no habrá**_

_**Pero donde quedaron las palabras**_

_**Aun así estuvo bien porque**_

_**Creo que más errores iba a causar**_

_**Y ya no lo podre dejar**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez**_

_**De un modo u otro rodando estaré**_

_**Si ella dijo, ella dijo**_

_**Todo lo que quiero es, no cometer errores**_

_**¿Estás bien?**_

_**Solo un poco mas**_

_**Y al final poder ver algo más allá de esto**_

_**Quisiera dejar de respirar**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez**_

_**Si me dejas sé que esta vez me volteare**_

_**Si ella dijo, ella dijo**_

_**Que lo que deseaba era **_

_**Siempre estar contigo**_

_**¿Estás bien?**_

_**Todo termino**_

_**Ya es hora de descansar de este infierno**_

_**Dejare de respirar…AHORA-**_se acaba la canción y Jeff se quita ese ridículo traje de miko arrancándoselo para quitárselo-OYE, NO HAGAS ESO, AHORA COMO LO DEVOLVERE-le reclama master a Jeff-por favor, solo lo rentaste, no es para tanto-dijo el-ha no-dice master -no lo rete, lo saque de…

**Mientras tanto,En otra parte**

En una habitación de un departamento, en una cama una chica de pelo largo suelto y completamente desnuda despertaba cubierta por las sabanas-buenos di…que-pregunta viendo al otro lado de la cama que estaba distendido, como si alguien ya hubiera estado-que es esto-se pregunta tomando un sobre que estaba sobre la sabana

_Querida Miku, lamento no estar, pero te aviso que tome tu ropa prestada, te la devolveré, y gracias por la invitación a la fiesta y la noche también, aunque creo que nos pasamos con las copas, nos vemos después_

_-master_

Decía la carta que tenía Miku-MASTER-grito en su cuarto muy roja y furiosa

**De vuelta al foro**

Todo mundo tubo tremendo gotón en su nuca por escuchar la tontería que hizo master-déjame ver si entiendo, entonces ella estaba ebria tras una fiesta, tu igual, mientas se bañaba tu robaste su ropa, te quedaste dormido en su cama y ella durmió desnuda mientras estaba ebria y cuando despertaste te fuiste con su ropa-pregunto con cara de querer entender Jeff mirando a master-he… si-dijo el-pf, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-todo mundo se comenzó a reír-ya bueno ya-tratando de callarlos (que, pensaron que era otra cosa, ja XD)

******lalalala tengo una nueva cadenita lalalala y ya queme un hospital psiquiátrico lalalala sigue la mascara de la plana horrenda (véase jane, aunque he visto gente mas fea cofcof Jeff cofcof) **

**-¿PLANA?, **para tu información, mi busto es copa DD, A QUIEN LLAMAS PLANA, Y NO SOY ORRENDA, CONCERVO LA MASCARA PARA RECORDAR QUE DEVO DE MATAR A JEFF-grito ella histérica

**ADIÓS!**

-adiós/ que te valla bien/ nos vemos-

-ahora seguimos con..-comienza master

**Guest Water-Nature**

**Master: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! -se cae al suelo y se retuerce en el piso- ¡QUE GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN RETO! ¿te gusto?**

-NO-respondió a cecas master con pose de que no se retracta

**a mi si jaja!, nadie te mando a tener una amiga burlona y reencorosa... aun asi te quero, pero de buena manera, no como sally a jeff jeje, no me maten chicos pero el sonrojo quiere decir algo, **

-n-no hay p-problema-dijo Sally

**de todas formas -abraza a Master por los hombros- eres un amigo muy grande aunque seas pequeño -todos la miran con cara de ¿¡WTF!?- el y yo entendemos ¿verdad?**

-sí, lo entiendo-dijo master, el cual nota algo-he, no es que me desagrade pero, me puedes soltar, me estas comenzando a apretar –dijo queriendo respirar****

**Todos: ¿ya conocieron a mi amiga Sammy? es una asesina de terror**

-si/yo si/ claro, es agradable-fueron las respuestas****

**Jeff: ¿que sentiste con el beso de Sally? -rezando- por favor que diga que algo en el estomago por favor que diga que algo en el estomago!**

-pues no sé, ¿hambre?, ¿digestión?, algo, la verdad no tengo idea, solo sé que fue algo del estómago****

**Sally: misma pregunta -cara picara-**

**-**hep, bueno…yo sentí… que la cara me ardía-dijo con pena y un marcado y extraño sonrojo****

**Slenderman: ¿te gusta Jeff para suegro? ya sabes, como sally es como tu hija -Jeff le avienta un cuchillo y ella se agacha- ¡HEY!**

**Slender-**es muy difícil saber, por todos los problemas que causa-contesta este-HEY, YO NO CAUSO PROBLEMAS-dijo el ofendido Jeff****

**Sally: ¿sales a pedir dulces?**

-sip, slender me saca a pedir de vez en cuando en halowen-contesta la niña****

**Todos: ¿de quien seria mejor disfrazarme? Jane the killer, Annabell o Sally. Tengo el cuerpo de Jane, el cabello de sally pero ojos del color de pitch (solo odio eso de mi gracias a pitch _)**

Todos se juntan en bolita, un rato y master se separa**-**hablo por todo y la respuesta es, de Sally-es la respuesta que dan

**otra cosa ¿les gusta el jelsa y el mericcup? Master hiso unos fics sobre eso n.n, ahora se pueden burlar de el**

**todos-**JAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA-se reían del autor que era un hervidero de furia-a mi si-responde Sally inocentemente callando a todos, que la veían muy fijo-que-pregunta inocentemente****

**yoshi! (significa adios n.n)******

**PDT: ¿esta lindo mi nuevo nombre? Master me puso ese apodo y yo asi como que YEEII! ya no sera tan grande n.n**

**jane-**si lo está, me agrada-dijo ella

-adiós/hasta pronto/ que te valla bien-se despiden todos

.

.

.

.

Hola mis lectores, como están, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que por favor se animen a comentar sus preguntas y retos para que el fic pueda seguir, bueno, esto ha sido todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de The Creepy Cuestions

Asta otra


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos y amigas, como están –pregunta master al entrar al foro, escuchando los grandes aplausos y silbidos de todo el público-bien, eso quería oír amigos míos, así que, que les parece a todos si comenzamos-pregunta con entusiasmo, el público aplaude-bueno, amigo laughing Jack, por favor no haces los honores -pasándole un sobre al payaso blanco y negro-claro, ahora vamos con…

**Guest Wáter-Nature**

**jajajajajajajajajaja en serio que cuando Jeff y sally dijeron eso chille y grite y corri en mi lugar, gracias chicos por alegrarme el pesimo dia que tuve :D**

TODOS-por nada, que estés bien

**Master: pobrecito te hacemos bullying, pero recuerda sin bullying no hay amistad -con unos lentes de maestra, falda pegada corta y una blusa de botones blanca y un moño y señalando una pizarra con la frase escrita con tisa- eeeeeeen fiin -se toca la ropa con el dedo y de inmediato aparece con la que traia antes- te reto a cantar todo lo que digas a partir de ahora (preguntas, retos, comentarios, respuestas, dialogos)**

**-**pero porq…-no termina porque Guest le da un zape-que cantes-dijo ella-ya, ya está bieeeen-cantando

**Jeff: ¿no sera que sera algo mas que indigestion o hambre? Jane y Nina creo que saben de lo que hablo**

**-**la verdad no sé qué fue y por favor, esa dos que pueden saber de qué fue eso-dijo sin interés

**Sally: ternurita, si te gustan esas parejas sin duda me voy a disfrazar de ti n.n aaawwww me dan ganas de comerte a beshos, ok ya mucha miel para este tipo de programa**

**-**gracias, es un gran alago, jiji, te gane-señalando a Jane

**Slender: en serio? wow ni MIM me llevaba a pedir dulces (por si no se dieron cuenta soy inmortal, manejo el agua y MIM y madre naturaleza son mis padres, lo se es muy raro)**

**-**bueno, es que yo trato de ser como padre pero eso depende de las persona-dijo como todo un sabio slenderman

**Ben: te aconsejo que si le quieres ganarle a Master o hazle cosquillas con una pluma o pidele prestado "eso" a Predalienway y ponlo a todo volumen y si Master te lo quita o te lo rompe entonces canta a todo volumen esa cancion MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! eso hice yo cuando no nos decidiamos por quien tenia mas razon y yo gane :P**

**-**BIEN, pero una duda, que es "eso''?-pregunta ben, master se pone más pálido que Jeff al recordar, Guest le iba a contestar-pues es…-no continuo porque master le tapa la boca-NAADA, NO ES NADA, NO OISTE NAADA, NUNCA LO SABRAAAAAS-canto más que asustado master

**Master: shi, otra vez como veo que este programa necesita mas riviews deje una invitacion a el en la nueva actualizacion de "preguntale a the big six! and others" espero que hagan caso****  
><strong>**ya no me despedire asi que... eso es todo**

**-GRACIAS-**dijo haciendo múltiples reverencias, con los ojos iluminados, un raro fondo del cielo azul y música barata de ALELUYA

-ok, eso fue raro-dijo Jeff-si lo fue- dijo masky, Hoodie toma un sobre-como sea seguimos con…

**Rin death**

**Hola!**

**-**hola/ que tal/ holi-dijeron todos

**uff jane no te enojes esa es la letra de la canción que tu me caes bien -_-**

**-**hay una canción-pregunta Jane con duda

**ay Dios pobre miku (master eres un loquillo JAJAJAJA)**

**-**lo se, me lo dicen mucho, lo malo es que ella por lo ebria si pensó mal y no me deja de mandar estas-dice mostrando una carta de reclamación con lo que parecía un dardo clavado que tenía una etiqueta de tranquilizante para caballo

**Yaoi... Ammm liu x Jeff(enserio creían que no lo volvería a pedir?pf JAJAJAJAJA**

**-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritan Jeff, liu y master, que estaban corriendo para que las chicas no los obligaran a hacer eso (master porque él es el que escribe)

**toby la vida es injusta en si... Asi que no te quejes cuando te siga hasta tu casa con una cámara... Eres virgen?**

**-**PORQUEEEE-grita al cielo- y no, no soy virgen, es lo malo de beber en exceso, no te acuerdas de lo que haces hasta que despiertas-recordando algo

**Ben... Nintendo o Sega?**

-AMBOS-con entusiasmo

**liu tu no eres emo, verdad?**

-no, pero estoy triste mucho tiempo recordando a Susan, por eso me creen Emo-dice

**chau!**

-adiós/ hasta luego/adiós-se despiden todos

-bueno, bueno-dice master-ahora vamos con…

**Harmony**

**Jeff: Joder, yo te veía como un seme ¿Enserio eres el pasivo? JAJAJA**

**-**NO SOY GAY, maldita sea, entiendan eso, no soy gay ni pasivo ni activo-dice furioso jalándose los cabellos

**Slenderman: ¡Eres mi jodido ídolo! ¿Quieres llevarte a mi hermanito? Nadie lo extrañaría. Y de paso dile que es adoptado.**

**-**está bien tratare, pero no prometo nada, y si, le diré que es adoptado, pero no sere cruel-dice el ente sin rostro, a beses es demasiado amable

**Sally: Te regalo a mi hermano, que te tiene rete harto miedo, por favor dale un buen susto de mi parte y no te encariñes con él que es bien empalagoso. Tiene 8 años, espero que tu Slender se diviertan con él.**

**-**no, yo no me encariño mucho con niños desde hace un tiempo, esta bien, le dare un buen susto, y si nos divertiremos mucho jeje-responde la niña fantasma

**Eyeless Jack: ¿Qué ves en Nina?**

-nada, soy siego, recuerdan-dijo el pobre eyeles, depresivo en un rincón, Ninta tratando de reconfortarlo-ya, ya, estoy aquí, no hay problema-dijo ella algo apenada pero aun asi tratando de reconfortar al depresivo come riñones

**Nina the killer: Si tan fangirl eras de Jeff ¿Por qué te gusta Eyeless Jack en vez de Jeff? No le veo el sentido. Pero apoyo su pareja con ganas.**

**-**bueno, el era mi ídolo y me gustaba, pero cuando lo conoces bien puede ser irritante-comenzó-oye-reclamo el nombrado-molesto, y un indiferente, por eso, cuando conocí a eyeles, me enamore de el-termino ella

**Jeff the killer: ¿Por qué siempre te sangran las cortadas de la sonrisa?**

**-**porque cuando bostezo al despertar por accidente abro las heridas de nuevo, o cuando bostezo normalmente-dijo este de brazos cruzados

**¿Cómo demonios duermes si te quemaste los parpados?**

**-**uso un antifaz-dice el levantando su mano derecha mostrando un antifaz negro

**Jane:¡Yo se que amas a Jeff Aunque te diga plana**

-NO ES CIERTO, yo quiero matarlo-dice/grita serrando sus ojos fuertemente y a tras de su máscara se puede apreciar un ¿sonrojo?, master le susurra algo a slenderman- parece que Sally ya tiene competencia-le susurra al ente sin cara, este asiente

**Jeff y Jane: Bésense o tengan sexo en algún cuarto oscuro, Ustedes decidan :p**

**-**QUE, CLARO QUE NO-dijo Jane ¿de nuevo roja?-no lo hare-dijo Jeff

-si lo harán-dijo Masky- y no se quejen-dijo Nina-MASTER nos ayudas-pregunta Jane, enfóquese la cara de master-¿puedo?-pregunta señalando a Hoodie que lo tenía sometido con su cuchillo en el cuello de master-bueno no hay de otra-dijo Jeff con la mirada baja-ENCIERREN A LAS FIERAS-dijo master, entonces slenderman con sus tentáculos encerró en una jaula a Guest y a ¿Sally?

-bueno aquí vamos-dijo Jane-solo apúrate-dijo Jeff, entonces ambos, sierran sus ojos fuertemente y unen sus labios en un gran y extrañamente apasionado beso, entonces, se separan muy rápido, respirando agitado-espera un minuto-dijo Jeff, mientras hacia gestos y se chupaba los labios- lo hiciste al estilo francés-pregunta Jeff atónito, dejando a todos sorprendidos, a Jane extrañamente roja y a Sally con un aura de muerte-que tal, es oficial, Sally ya tiene competencia-dijo master, Jane salió corriendo apenada y Sally solo grito de furia

-bueno amigos eso ha sido todo, nos vemos la próxima-dijo master

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy, así que espero que les aya gustado, y gracias por leer, nos vemos después para que disfruten de The Creepy Cuestios y recuerden si quieren ver mas, no olviden comentar su pregunta/s o reto

Asta otra


	10. Chapter 10

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos y amigas, como están –pregunta master al entrar al foro, escuchando los silbidos, y aplausos de todo el público, con entusiasmo-eso es, muchas gracias, ahora mis queridos lectores, espero que disfruten del show porque ahora comenzaremos-sacando un sobre de entre sus ropas-Masky, por favor, has los honores-dándole el sobre-con todo gusto, ahora vamos con…

**Rin death**

**Hola!**

**-**hola/holi/que tal-saludan todos

******uhm jane no se si hay una canción, pero eso lo escuche del vago de la esquina(aunque no lo creas si paso eso) mientras compraba las sogas para secuestrar a toby**

**-**bueno al menos gracias por tratar de responder-dijo Jane-COMO QUE SOGAS PARA SECUESTTRARME, ESCUCHO SABIAS, A MI NADIA BA A SECUESTRARME-grito Toby Molesto

******unm Jeff emparejado con jane mmnm y yo que siempre vi a Jeff como un uke hasta para ben****  
><strong>**BENxjeff!**

**-**NO SOY UKE-grito Jeff-YO NO SOY SU PAREJA-grito extrañamente roja Jane-yo tampoco soy Gay-dijo molesto Ben

******jane sabes por que te dicen plana por aquí? Es porque en todos los fanfics que hemos leído Jeff te describe como plana horrenda (a... Mis amigos que les da flojera hacer una jodida cuenta)**

-JEEEEFFF, yo no soy plana-dijo molesta lanzándole un cuchillo, que Jeff esquivo por los pelos

******ben el ser ahogado te creo una especie de fobia al agua?**

**-**pues, no, pero me provoco fobia a zonas con agua profundas, por eso me cerca de la orilla cuando vamos a nadar al lago o a la playa-dijo Ben recordando

******master por que eliminas la mención de ?(o por lo menos en mis reviews)**

**-**bueno, la verdad es que yo o las elimino, yo no leo los review hasta que hago un capitulo, es por eso que no me fijo, pero yo no elimino nada, quizás sea el raiting-dijo en pose pensativa

******cum:3 bye!**

**-**bye/adiós/asta luego-se despiden todos

-muy bien amigos que les parece continuar-dice master alegre-bueno, en ese caso-dijo Hoodie- vamos con…

**Guest Wuater-Nature**

**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! pero tambien ¡SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**-**NUESROS OIDOS -se quejan master, Jeff, Laughing Jack, eyeles y Masky y Hoodid sosteniéndose sus pobres oidos

**es que por un lado Jane beso a Jeff y eso totalmente me repugno y por otro lado es seguro que a Sally le gusta Jeff**

**-**bien eso es bueno-dijo master sonrientemente

******Jane: te reto a que te tires de un acantilado y sobrevivas D:**

**-**UN momento, porque-dijo molesta-porque yo lo digo-dijo Guest

Una pelea más tarde, todos estaba en un acantilado y Master estaba hablando con Jane-tranquila, abra un colchón en el fondo-dijo el-pero que pasa si…-comienza algo temerosa viendo el fondo pero no termina porque Master la empujo-BUEN BIAJE-dijo el, y por suerte de Jane, el colchón que master menciono la salvo

******Jeff: te reto a que digas ¡AMO A SALLY CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS Y NO ME DA PENA DECIRLO! y luego le des un beso en la mejilla a Sally**

Eso dejo a Jeff y a Sally completamente rojos y pasmados-pero por qu…-iba a preguntar pero es interrumpido-pero nada-dijo master empujándolo un poco dando un micrófono-que bien-dijo Guest sacando una cámara de video-ha, está bien,digas ¡AMO A SALLY CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS Y NO ME DA PENA DECIRLO!-grito a todo pulmón Jeff para acercársele a la rojísima Sally y besarle la mejilla, separarse rápidamente he irse

******Master: en serio te matare,**

**-**espera, porque a mi-pregunta con miedo

**bueno no, si me dejaran ahogar gente mas seguido lo haría es que me encanto ver celosa a sally pero aparte de que me djiste fiera hiciste que jane besara francesmente a jeff y eso es tan injusto como que justin bieber aun viva,**

**-**momento, amiga mía, déjame decir que yo solo cumplí un reto y perdón pero la verdad es que me gusta meter en problemas a las personas, por eso escribí eso, pero aparte eso se me salió de las manos, no fue mi culpa-se defiende master.-además, a beses si eres una fiera, no recuerdas como te pusiste cuando derretí tu robot gigante en la pelea de quien tiene mas razón-pregunto

**por eso te reto a que vayas a traer a miku y te encierren 10 minutos con ella en una jaula con camaras ¡SANGRE SANGRE SANGRE!**

Eso dejo a Master más blanco que slenderman-hay basura-dijo con un hilo de vos para salir corriendo-ATRAPENLO-dijo con malicia y diversión Jeff

Diez minutos después

-N CHICOS, POR FAVOR, TENGAN PIEDAD-decía muy desesperado master estando con sus manos atadas tras su espalda-lo ciento amigo pero queremos ver como terminas con esto-dijo Masky metiendo a master en la jaula-tráiganla-dijo Hodie a eyeles y laughingquienes traían un costal que se movía mucho, el cual metieron a la jaula y la serraron y cubrieron con una lona para ver por las cámaras, como película

Dentro de la jaula

-DONDE ESTOY-dijo furiosa Miku saliendo del costal, viendo molesta a todos lados hasta encontrar a master-ma-master-dijo con duda-jeje, he Hola Miku, como estas-pregunta muy nervioso-MASTER-grito todavía más molesta saltando contra master-ayuda-dijo con un hilo de vos y mucho miedo

Fuera de la jaula

Todo mundo veía el monitor donde mostraba el interior de la jaula, riéndose del sufrimiento de master-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo-dijo Jeff-si, es lo mejor-dijo Guest riéndose de master-creo que eso le dolerá-dijo Hoodie-cuando salgan le explicaremos lo que paso a Miko-dijo serio slenderman-esta bien-dijeron molestos Guest y Jeff, junto a Masky- en lo que el esta hay adentro yo segire el programa-djio Guest

******Slenderman: ¡me dolio! en serio, agarras muy fuerte con tus tentáculos**

-Lo lamento, pensé que no lo hice tan fuerte- se disculpó slenderman

******Ben: (venganza en contra de master MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) "eso" amigo mio es un MP3 repleto de el primer exito de puto bieber la cancion de baby, capaz de hacerle explotar la cabeza a miles de jackunzels y auyentarlos ademas de hacer que cierto chico ceda ante ti**

Eso dejo a todos espantados-en serio-pregunto Ben-NO SEÑOR, NI CIQUIERA LAUGHING JACk ES TAN DEMENTE PARA HACER ESA TORTURA, MENOS YO-dijo ben espantado imaginándose tremenda tortura que paso master-GRACIAS-se escucha el grito de master dentro de la jaula-HAAA, MI IGADO-grito desde adentro

******Sally: tranquila nena, en la noche yo te ayudo a matar a la responsable del reto, a jane y a master (a master porque el escribio que era beso frances)**

-SIIIIIII-dijo Sally emocionada-A MI YA ME ESTAN MATANDO-de nuevo el grito de master desde la jaula

******eso es todo... ¡nos vemos en la noche harmony, master y jane! nso vemos en la noche... _**

**-**no, yo no me dejare matar sin pelear-dijo Jane

Mientras eso pasaba, una alarma sonaba y la puerta de la jaula se abría, entonces master salió disparado fuera de la jaula para llegar de tras de slenderman, sin su camiseta, con ellos en sus pantalones y unos moretones en su tórax y sus brazos-SLENDY, AYUDAME, POR FAVOR, ESTA LOCA-dijo con mucho miedo y temblando, pero muy tarde, de la jaula salio Miko con un aura muy amenazante-ho masteeeeeer, vamos a seguir jugando quieres-dijo con una vos muy macabra (de chica obviamente) aterrando a master aún más.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola amigos, bueno espero que el cap les allá gustado, y les traeré el siguiente si miku no me mata, pero bueno, si quieren que siga el fic por favor, dejen sus preguntas y sus retos en los reviews, para que sigamos con el fic, entonces, como sea, os vemos en el próximo capítulo de The Creepy Cuestions

Asta otra


	11. Chapter 11

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos como están-pregunta un alegre master entrando al foro con una muleta, un brazo enyesado y vendas en su cabeza-bueno, si se preguntan porque estoy así es por el problema que tuve con Miku, pero por fortuna le pudimos explicar que paso antes de que me matara-dijo el riéndose un poco-bueno como sea, comenzemos-dijo tomando un sobre-Liu, quieres hacer los Honores-pregunta extendiendo el sobre-claro, vamos con…

**Guest Water-Nature**

**Master: seeeehh, todavia trabajo en el y gracias por las gemas. ¿que te gusta mas Janexsally, Jeffxsally o Janexjeff **

**-**mmmmmm, es difícil, el JanexSally no me gusta, porque el yuri es lo mismo que el Yaoi, asi que no, yo respeto a las mujeres-dij master-en cuanto a las otras dos parejas, la verdad es que las tengo en un empate, ambas me gustan-concluyo

**y JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA miku esta loca, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pobrecto de ti- le pone alcohol en las heridas- te devuelvo el favor tranquilo**

**-**espera, no así duele más-dijo aterrado

**sammy: ya sufrio mucho déjalo**

**-**gracias Sammy-dice master aliviado

******Guest: aghhh bien -le quita el alcohol y le pone un liquido azul- es agua sanadora, receta especial de mama**

**-**gracias amiga-dice master volviendo a la normalidad-ni hay de que-contesta ella

******Jeff: ejeje, te gusto el reto con sally?**

**-**mmmmmmm, déjame pensar-dijo en pose pensativa-más o menos, no tengo idea-dijo el

******Slenderman: ¿porque eres tan adulto?**

**-**no lo sé, quizás por todo el tiempo que he vivido solo-dijo algo pensativo

******Jane: conseguiste que te odiara, es un nuevo record**

**-**eso no me importa, pero como esta eso de que es un nuevo récord-pregunta

******Ben: ¿sabias que te emparejan con sally? (lo se tambien me da asco) ¿que te parece? (sally y Jeff tambien pueden dar su opinion)**

-la verdad ella no me interesa, es algo inmadura-dijo Ben, Sally-él es un tonto-dijo ella y luego Jeff-no sé por qué pero en algo me molesta eso-dijo algo pensativo, sin percatarse de que Sally enrojeció un poco

******chao**

**-**adiós/cuídate/hasta pronto-se despiden

-bueno, bueno amigos, ahora seguimos con…-dice master

**Rin death**

**Hola! Hoy traje a mi hermana menor ( deberíamos matar a Justin gayber )**

-si lo sabemos-dijeron todos

******hola! Soy kin! Mnn queremos ben x Jeff YA!**

**-**NI DE COÑAAAAAAAAAA-grito Jeff saltando por una ventana, para después asomarse por la misma-se me olvido que este sitio solo es de un piso-dijo para salir corriendo

******Rin- toby... Te secuestrare quieras o no, y tu que eres un amor no lo harás mas difícil, verdad?**

**-**si lo hare difícil, nadie secuestra a Ticcy Toby-dijo el preparando su hacha

******kin- oye Jeff cuando te quemaste los párpados, como le hiciste para que te salga bien? Cuando lo intente no salio bien y no me veo tan hermosa como tu. es lo único que me falta para ser perfecta ****

**-**bueno, tome mis parpados y los estire (por separado), después con un fosforo los queme por afuera y rápidamente me moví para que no se quemara más que los parpados-dijo el

******Rin- a mi si me dan el MP3 con la canción del puto bieber? Tengo a unos cuantos que torturar [inserte risa maligna]**

**-**TOMA-grita con miedo master lanzando el MP3

******Kin- quiero que toby y masky se den un beso francés!****  
><strong>**Rin -uhn por que no pensé en eso?****  
><strong>**kin- por inútil .*esquiva un cuchillo***

**-**NO HAREMOS ESO-dijeron ellos-si lo harán-dijo Nina-master ayuda-llaman con terror, pero ven al pobre autor el cual dice-porque mierda siempre termino con un cuchillo en el cuello-se pregunta molesto siendo sostenido por Jane-lo prefieres en las bolas-pregunta amenazante dejando pálido a master-trabaja beso francés-dijo el muy aterrado, temiendo por su hombría

Los mencionados al reto, al no querer cumplir, son obligados por Jane y Nina que les sostuvieron sus cabezas y los juntaron en ese beso-PUAH-escupieron y se fueron a tallar la boca

******Rin- adiós!****  
><strong>**kin corre y besa a toby, voltea a ver a Jeff -eres genial Jeff!- y se va corriendo****  
><strong>**Rin -ahora si la mató!- le saca un hacha a toby y le persigue**

-OGE, HI BACHA-grita Toby con jabón en la boca (traducción- OYE MI HACHA)

-OK, ahora por favor Ben, quien sigue-pregunta master al chico que también tenía jabón en la boca-Shibe (traducción: sigue)…

**Mix-Murasaki**

**Este Fic esta genial, es muy divertido. Además de que no me resistí en escribir algunas preguntas y retos *kitty face*.**

**-**muchas gracias-dice alegre master

******Primero, Nina, ¿odias a Jeff? Porque hasta donde yo sé, tú eres su pupila.**

**-**no, no lo odio, pero a veces puede ser irritante-contesto-No es cierto-reclamo Jeff

******Jeff, ¿conoces algún creepypasta de videojuego en persona, además de Ben y Slender? Por ejemplo a Tails Doll.**

**-**a ese peluche molesto, si lo conozco, a él y a ese vago de Sonic exe-contesta sin interés alguno

******Hablando de él. ¿A ti quien te parecerá que ganara la apuesta en el Fic que estoy escribiendo?**

**-**obviamente yo seré el ganador-con pose de orgullo señalándose con el pulgar

******¿Qué se siente, no sentir… ningún dolo físico Toby?**

**-**pues no es la gran cosa-dijo el aburrido

******Ahora, Jeff, te reto a hacer un cosplay de Miku y bailar Polka. Luego ten una batalla al estilo Star Wars con Liu, para saber quién es mejor.**

**-**HA, DE NUEVO DE MIKU-dijo molesto-porque Miku-dijo master con la mirada baja yendo a conseguir la ropa, pero de pronto se detiene- esperen, pero con quien, si no tiene pareja-dijo con duda-bueno, bueno ya, vamos a lo que sigue-dijo Jeff aliviado y empujando a master

Rato después, Jeff y Liu aparecen vestidos con túnicas Jedy, Jeff de color blanca y Liu de color negro-comencemos-dijo Jeff sacando un sable de luz color rojo, Liu saca uno de color verde-estoy de acuerdo-entonces ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus sables, Liu empuja a Jeff y le comienza a lanzar cortes y estocadas que Jeff bloqueaba, este al bloquear una se acercó más a Liu desbalanceándolo, entonces este puso distancia pateándolo, se volvieron a abalanzar y chocar sus sables, ambos lanzaron un corte lateral que se bloqueó entre los dos y saltaron hacia atrás para poner distancia, entonces Jeff levanta su mano con palma extendida mirando una linterna que alumbraba el foro, todos la voltean a ver y después de unos segundos vuelven a ver a Jeff como estúpido-que, los hice mirar o no jajajajaja- comienza a reírse y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Jane lo golpea con una sartén dejándolo inconsciente

******Oye Slender, ¿puedo dibujar una carita feliz en tu rostro?**

-cual rostro-pregunto depresivo frente a un espejo

******Jeff, ¿cómo logras beber cualquier tipo de líquido, sin que se te derrame? Puesto a que tienes… ya sabes, una, ¿hermosa sonrisa?**

**-**lo vacío en un embudo-contesta el

**¡Ah! Algo más, ¿te gustan los pato-gallinas?**

**-**los que-pregunta con duda

******Y, Master. ¿Qué prefieres, Nintendo o Sega? Solo puedes elegir uno.**

Master se pone en un una pose muy pensativa, meditando su respuesta, después se lleva sus manos a la cabeza, y después se jala los cabellos gritando-ES UN DILEMA-grita con lágrimas de cascadas estilo anime

**Y por último, a que Jeff no se avienta desde un avión, para caer en un estanque de tiburones, vistiendo un tutu rosa.**

-SI LO HAGO…pero sin el tutu-dice el

Rato después todos están en un avión-listo-pregunta master dándole un arpón para emergencias-siempre -dijo el viendo el estanque pero se aterro al ver que estaban a 10,000 pies de altura (3048 metros)-oye cambie de…-comienza llenddo para atrás-muy tarde-contesta master empujándolo-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita cayendo al estanque

******Bueno eso es todo… por ahora. Espero que lo continúes pronto, adiós. ¡Viva los creepys!**

-adiós/cuídate/vuelve pronto-se despiden todos

Master-bueno amigos, ahora seguimos con…

**Chica sudadera **

**Bien en esto les digo holiii por eso tengo ya todo.**

**-**Hola/holi/que tal-saludan todos****

**Para Jeff:Jeffrey yo escribí una historia en la que una chica te conoce y no se asusta y por eso la mandas  
>a dormir pero su alma busca venganza y quiere matarte tu ¿qué harías si de verdad pasara?.<strong>

La mataría de nuevo-contesta jugando con su cuchillo****

**Para Laughing:Jack yo escuché tu Creepypasta fue muy cruel lo que te hizo Isaac por eso (aparece vestida de negro con un cuchillo en sus manos y una máscara verde al estilo de la de Jane) quiero ser tu proxy porque soy tu fan y quiero VIOLARTE SALVAJEMENTE por cierto mi pelo y ojos son de color negro  
>y soy más tetona que Nina o Jane aunque chicas ustedes me agradan mucho :3.<strong>

-si no fuera por lo de querer violarme, claro que te aceptaría como Proxy, pero por ese hecho…NOO-dice temiendo por su integridad-aunque gracias por compadecerte-****

**Para Sally:No te pongas molesta Jeff es un tonto,UKE no seme,que solo piensa en sangre siempre hay muchas más posibilidades aunque vi la pareja BenxSally y me pareció muy KAWAII pero no tanto como Toby ese sensual y violable asesino por eso (saca cloroformo y un pañuelo) VEN AQUÍ (lo perdigue)**

-NO LO HARE, Y NO SOY VIOLABLE, NI TAMPOCO KAWAII-grita mientras es perseguido toby-YO NO SOY NI UKE NI SEME-grita molesto Jeff-A MI NO ME GUSTA BEN-grita Sally****

**Para Masky:Masky eres genial y te amo por eso (aparece vestida igual que Jeff pero solo la ropa) seamos  
>amigos y como amigos te invito a un crucero súper costoso pero solo te invito a tí.<strong>

-con todo gusto-dice junto a una maleta de viaje que ni puñetera idea de donde la saco****

**Para Slender:Yo escribí una historia donde una chica se casa con tu hermano Splendorman y tienen dos hijas por cierto ¿él es virgen?**

-SI LO ES JAJAJAJAJAJA-se reía slenderman

**y para centrarme en tí ¿tú también lo eres?.**

Eso dejo a slender con lo que deberían ser sus mejillas algo rojas-n-no lo soy-dijo algo apenado****

**Para Jane:Yo escuché tu Creepypasta fue demasiado cruel lo que Jeff te hizo es decir arruinó tu vida  
>rostro y mando a toda tu familia y amigos a dormir y por cierto ¿cómo se besa al estilo francés?.<strong>

Jane-si lo sé, es por eso que busco matarlo-dice ella-no me creo Nada-dice en susurro master, mientras Jane- y respecto a lo otro…- recuerda su beso con Jeff-hep, bueno…se da un beso d…-hablo bajo para que no la oigan y estaba apenada y para sorpresa de todos, roja-perdón, que-preguntan todos-que se da un be…-más bajo todavía-ha,a-dicen todos esperando una respuesta-QUE SE DA UN BESO DE LENGUA-grito muy roja para salir corriendo****

**Para Ben:Tú Ben Drowned me pareces el Creepypasta más gamer de todos por eso mis respetos Ben.**

**-**JAJA, EN SUS CARAS-señalando a todos****

**Para Eyeless:Eyeless Jack lamento lo de tus amigos,por eso (saca 8 pares de riñones) toma maté a los ex-propietarios de estos riñones así que por eso te los regalo (carita chibi-kawaii).**

-MUCHS GRACIAS-comiéndose los riñones****

**Para Nina:Nina si yo pudiera oficiarte tu boda con Eyeless Jack ¿aceptarías?.**

**-**en definitiva, QUE SI-dijo colgándose de eyelesmuy sonrriente

**Para Toby:Toby sabiendo que no eres virgen ¿quieres ser mi seme? porque yo aún soy virgen.**

**-**sabes que se me quiere decir GAY-pregunta molesto****

**Para Jeff:Mira Jeff como yo soy fangirl tuya te digo eso que dije sobre tí son tus defectos pero aún no te digo tus virtudes:Eres el mejor asesino de todos,eres alguien genial y más pero sobretodo eres GUAPISÍMO :3.**

-lo sé, soy el mejor-dijo con pose de orgullo****

**Para Hoodie,Masky y Toby:Quiero que canten Madness of Duke Venomania fandubeada al español y los tres deben usar el mismo traje de Kamui Gakupo solo que en el color que ustedes quieran y en lugar de aparecer chicas en la canción deben ser chicos es decir los ukes muajaja.**

**-**PORQUEEEEEEE-gritan al cielo muy molestos y tristes-ya chicos, solo bistance-dice un amenazado master dándoles los trajes, Hoodie de color naranja claro, casi amarillo, Masky de color amarillo opaco y Toby de color café opaco-como sea-dicen para apagar las luces

Canta Toby_**-Nuevamente hoy una dama en mi castillo**_

_**Tan hermosa es que la robare**_

_**Su sonrisa hará que yo quiera conquistarla**_

_**Solo para mí, mi esposa la hare**_

_**El demonio fue**_

_**Quien con sus manos malditas**_

_**Me entrego por fin todo este poder**_

_**Las mujeres caen en frente de mis rodillas**_

_**Solo para mí, mi esposa la haré**_

Canta masky_**-Él tiene poder de hacernos ver bajo sus**_

_**Encantos de ambición**_

Canta Hoodie_**-Aunque viva en el sótano de su**_

_**Triste y eterna mansión**_

Canta masky_**-Que puede atraer cada mujer, **_

_**Siempre y cuando en su lista este**_

Canta Hoodie_**-Construyendo a pleno su harem**_

Canta Toby_** -El sabor del dulce veneno que te saciara **_

_**Los sentimientos que las muchachas tenían antes**_

_**Sangre y sudor que al tocarnos por fin se juntaran**_

_**Gotas purpura que las harán enloquecer**_

_**Una vez la ropa fuera ya no pueden**_

_**Nunca más volverán, a esa triste realidad que tenían**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mucho tiempo atrás mi retrato fue calcinado**_

_**Quiero olvidar a mi antiguo yo**_

_**Lamento evitar, esas rizas que me atormentan**_

_**Se han burlado ya, de lo que paso**_

_**Hasta joven desde hace tiempo he buscado**_

_**En la noche de desesperación**_

_**Ella fue la que, junto a otras en el pasado**_

_**Se burló de mí y me rechazo**_

Canta masky_**-Todas las mujeres del lugar fueron sin pensarlo hacia el**_

Canta Hoodie_** -Desaparecieron para siempre dejando rastros de pación**_

Canta masky_**-Tanto esposas como hijas, aquí todas vinieron a parar**_

Canta Hoodie_** -Quien será la próxima en llegar**_

Canta Toby_** -El sabor del dulce veneno que envenenara**_

_**Los sentimientos que las muchachas tenían antes**_

_**Sangre y sudor que se mesclan con las sabanas**_

_**Solo existo yo, tus ilusiones no son verdad**_

_**Una vez la ropa fuera ya no pueden**_

_**Nunca más volverán, a esa triste realidad que tenían**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nuevamente hoy una dama en mi castillo**_

_**Tan hermosa es que la robare**_

_**Vamos a bailar, te lo hare muy divertido**_

_**Acércate más, aun no te tocare**_

_**Ya estas junto a mí y te miro tan sonriente**_

_**Empiezo a sentir un fuerte dolor**_

_**Un frio puñal que se adentre desde mi pecho**_

_**Y ahora invertirá mi alma sin control**_

Canta Hoodie_** -Un hombre buscando a su amor perdido**_

_**Ha llegado hasta aquí**_

_**Ha encontrado una oscura cicatriz**_

_**En esta diabólica mansión**_

_**Con ropas de dama engaño al que había robado su amor**_

_**Y lo apuñalo sin compasión, ahora todo hechizo se rompió**_

Canta Toby_** -El sabor del dulce veneno que me matara**_

_**Esos sentimientos que pronto se han marchitado**_

_**Sangre y sudor escondidos ya nunca caerán**_

_**Solo soy yo, mis ilusiones ya no volverán**_

_**No me dejen solo no quiero que se termine así**_

_**Era mismo dios, sin pensarlo me abandonaron**_

_**Y mirándome aquella dama de verde se quedo**_

_**Fue por un segundo que mi corazón paro…**_

_**No te vayas, no he podido todavía**_

_**Decirte la verdad**_

_**Que eras la única a la que yo amaba**_

Se termina la canción y se escuchan los aplausos, entonces los mencionados creepy del reto se arrancan ese vestuario y quedan en su ropa normal-no lo haremos de nuevo-dijeron molestos

****

**Bueno eso es todo...momento me falta algo (le da a L.J una canasta llena de galletas recién echas) ahora sí adiós Jack disfruta las galletas son la receta de mi tía abuela TE AMO**

**-**eeeeeeeeeeeeesta bien, gracias-tomando una galleta a punto de comérsela

**adiós :3.**

-adiós/hasta pronto/nos vemos- se despiden todos

.

.

.

.

Bueno mis amigos, eso ha sido todo por hoy, y agradezco por sus retos y preguntas, si quieren más por favor sigan comentando, y dejando sus retos, preguntas o simples troleadas para los creepy, los esperamos en el próximo: The Creepy CUESTIONS

adios


	12. Chapter 12

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos y amigas como están-pregunta master felizmente, escuchando silbidos y aplausos de todo su querido público-bueno, amigos míos, hay que empezar, así que-tomando un sobre que le pasa a Jane-no harías los honores Jane-pregunta-está bien, vamos con…

**Guest Water-Nature**

**Master: OYE! ese maldito MP3 es roba... prestado! tu enfrentaras la ira de pred, los cargos te los dejo a ti**

**-**bueno, ya dice el dicho, no lo prestes si es prestado, porque después te sale regalado-dijo master****

**Jane: asi que con lengua eh? si pudiera ahora mismo llamaria a mery shaw y a sus muñecos diabolicos a que te cortaran la endemoniada lengua! y es un nuevo record porque generalmente las asesinas son mis favoritas entonces no odio a ninguna pero lograste ser la primera**

-pues gracias por los datos, pero ahora no se si asustarme o enorgullecerme-dice Jane pensando en algo****

**Sally: ¿que piensas del yuri y el yaoi? yo los odio soy CASI homofobica ¿cual es la mejor cosa que te ha pasado en la vida y no-vida**

-bueno, Master me explico barias cosas y creo que no me gustan, pero son gustos de otras personas por lo que no hay problema, mientras no se practique con migo-dijo ella-en cuanto a lo otro, lo mejor de mi vida, era cuando comía helado con mis padres, y lo de mi no-vida es cuando…-recordando algo, viendo a Jeff disimuladamente sin que él se diera cuenta y después se sonrojo un poco-bueno, un reto que una vez me hiciste-dice algo apenada****

**Jeff: ¿¡que sentiste con el beso de jane!? ¡TE JURO QUE SI ES ALGO MAS QUE ASCO AMANECES BAJO UNA PISCINA CON PEQUEÑAS PIRAÑAS COMIENDO TU CARNE PUTREFACTA!**

-bueno, la verdad es que de nuevo no sé qué sentí, creo que lo mismo que con Sally-dice el sin interés y sin percatarse de la sorprendida y roja Jane, aparte que tampoco noto la mirada de muerte que Sally y Guest le lanzaban a ella

**y una cosa mas ¿como describes a sally? ¿como una hermana menor linda pero molesta o como una posible novia? **

**-**mmmmmmmm, pues como hermana claro que no, pero como posible novia, mmmmmmm…-siguió pensando por u largo, LAAAAAAAARGO rato

**por ultimo... no habia querido hacer esto pero el janexjeff me obligo (inserte musica dramatica)... te reto a que beses a sally... en los labios (chang chang chang) -se esconde detras del sillon para que no la maten-**

Eso dejó varias reacciones, Jeff completamente sorprendido, Sally tan roja que dejaría en vergüenza al color de la sangre, y a Jane ¿molesta?-tengo otra opción…-pregunto cohibido-NOOOO, no la tienes-grito para la sorpresa de todos Sally, para luego enrojecer, Jeff suspira-ya que-dice para agacharse a la altura de Sally, tomarla del mentón y acercarla a su rostro, besando sus pequeños y rosados labios con lo que parecía ternura y extrañamente delicadeza, se separó y se fue, Sally estaba con los ojos abiertos y mejillas rojas-no estuvo tan mal, verdad-le pregunta master, pero no le hace caso-Sally, me oyes-tocando su hombro, pero en seguida Sally cae desmayada con un tierno sonrojo y una sonrisa boba, pero igual tierna****

**L.J: ¿porque cuando apareciste de la caja dijiste "venga uno vengan todos" si solo habia un niño en la habitacion y tu lo sabias muy bien? **

**-**porque no sería el mejor payaso si no tuviera una gran presentación, además era mi amigo-responde el con gracia

**¿que pensaste al ver a una mujer con isaac y el mismo manoseandola?**

**-**que era un juego nuevo y divertido-dijo sin percatarse de nada, era un torturador, pero tan inocente como niño****

**Ben: si tuvieras que elegir un videojuego para toda tu vida ¿cual elegirias? **

**-**sinceramente no sé qué responder, no podría elegir uno de todos mis bebes…NO ME HAGAN ELEGIR ENTRE MIS BEBES-abrazando todos sus discos, memorias y cartuchos de juegos con lágrimas estilo anime

**y otra cosa... no es cierto! pred y yo lo hicimos (no eso que estan pensando no sean pervertidos) y no estamos locos! bueno tenemos uno que otro problemita mental ¡PERO NADA GRAVE! -le avienta una lampara a la cabeza-**

**-**AUCH, oye eso duele-sobándose la cabeza****

**Nina: una amiga se quiere disfrazar de ti (suena infantil pero en donde vivo se deja de pedir dulces hasta los 18) ¿me das la lista de tu disfraz y maquillaje?**

**-**gracias, sería una minifalda negra

Una sudadera con capucha morada o violeta

Medias con rallas horizontales, negro y rojo,

Maquillaje color blanco

Tinte negro y rosa pero si su pelo es negro, solo el rosa

Una cinta para el pelo roja

Un tenis negro

Es todo-dice Nina

**¿sally tu tambien del tuyo?**

-claro, sería un vestido rosa algo manchado y o sucio con tierra

El tinte si es que tu pelo no es castaño,

Sangre falsa o pintura roja que parezca sangre

calcetas, es todo-termina Sally

******hasta la próxima**

**-**adiós/hasta luego/nos vemos-se despiden todos

Master-bueno amigos, seguimos con…

**Chica sudadera**

**Gracias por poner mi review Master te quiero (lo abraza con amabilidad) **

**-**hee, gracias-dice el algo apenado

**por eso (aparece vestida de negro y la máscara verde) le digo esto a Jeff NO PUEDES MATAR UN ESPÍRITU NO PUEDES LOGRAR****  
><strong>**TOCARLA pobre pendejo súper atractivo.**

-y entonces como le hago-pregunta con duda y nerviosismo-prueba esto-dice master dándole el contenedor y la pistola de los caza fantasmas-GENIAL, pero de donde lo sacaste-pregunta Jeff-pueees…-

**Flash Back de master**

Uno de los caza fantasmas se separó del grupo en un edificio de los Ángeles-chicos donde…HAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa-dando un fuerte grito que se fue ahogando y haciendo menos ruido, sosteniéndose la entrepierna y quedando inconsciente por el dolor-espero no dejarlo sin hijos-dijo master tras él, tomando su equipo y yéndose del lugar

**Flash back**** fin**

**-**por ahí jeje-dice nervioso master

******Para Laughing:Espero que te hayan gustado las galletas porque (se acerca a él) de verdad quiero ser tu proxy y VIOLARTE SALVAJEMENTE por lo menos dime como quedaron las galletas que yo las hice con esa receta y (se quita la máscara mostrando un rostro de 13 años) ¿me darías un abrazo?.**

**-**pues las galletas, si estaban muy deliciosas, muchas gracias, me gustaron mucho, en cuanto a lo otro, solo te daré el abraso si no intentas violarme-dice eso ultimo con una gota en su cabeza****

**Para Jane:Gracias por decirme como se besa al estilo francés por eso (besa salvajemente a Jeff al estilo francés) toma (le da una carpeta) tiene la información mas vergonzosa y personal de JEFFREY y les digo****  
><strong>**a todas las fangirls presentes además de mí SU ROPA INTERIOR ES DE COLOR ROJO CEREZA.**

**-**NO ES CIERTO, ES COLOR ROJO SANDIA-dijo Jeff sin darse cuenta de lo estupido que se vio en ese momento, de nuevo sin percatarse que Jane y Sally tenían una aura de muerte alrededor de ellas, pero Jane se calma un poco-como sea-dice viendo la carpeta, para después enrojecer y reírse un poco con su contenido****

**Para Nina:Bueno Nina yo tengo una príncipe que me preguntaba si podrías mandar a dormir :3.**

**-**claro, dime dónde y con gusto iré-dijo ella levantando alegre su cuchillo****

**Para Ben:Ben te regalo algo muy valioso para mí toma se que tú lo cuidarás bien (le da el juego de MK9).**

ben quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca-mu-muchas gracias-dijo aun sin creerlo****

**Para Slender:Oye Slendy dime algo yo jugué tu juego y conseguí las 8 páginas unas 5 veces y nada solo****  
><strong>**decía "tu ganas" y ya no me dieron más escenarios ni nada parecido (cara enojada kawaii).**

-Bueno, yo no controlo el juego, eso es porque los flojos de los creadores no quisieron diseñar más cosas-dijo el ente sin cara recordando a esos vagos****

**Para Toby:Lamento lo de llamarte seme es que pensé otra cosa sobre ese papel...por eso toma (le da un****  
><strong>**plato grande bien lleno de waffles calentitos con miel) son para disculparme y no quería que me gritaras perdón por ofenderte de verdad (comienza a llorar) perdón Ticcy Toby (llorando mucho mientras cae de rodillas mientras miles de lágrimas caen de sus ojos) NO QUERÍA OFENDERTE.**

**-**no, espera, no llores, por favor, no llores-dijo el nervioso tratando de calmarla****

**Para Eyeless:Bueno Jack toma te regalo uno de mis riñones (aún llorando mostrando los puntos) espero que te guste porque mi papá dice que tengo unos riñones muy saludables por unas comidas adecuadas.**

**-**oye, aunque me gustaría aceptarlo, es tu riñón, y eres una buena niña/chica, no creo que sea justo, puedes quedártelo-dijo conmovido el fantasma-si quieres te ayudo a reimplantártelo, era doctor-dijo**(dato curioso, en la creepy no aparece o yo no puse mucha atención, pero investigando muy MUY a fondo, eyeles era estudiante de medicina antes del ejercito)******

**Para Hoodie:Una pregunta ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado? porque conozco una chica muy linda que****  
><strong>**quiere conocerte sabe cocinar,pelear y sobretodo sabe parkour.**

**-**pues hubo un tiempo pero…-mirando al cielo recordando algo-no terminamos bien, de momento no me interesa una relación-responde****

**Para Laughing:Jack perdona lo anterior lo que pasa es que (llorando aún más) solo quería un amigo el cual yo piense que es el maestro de la tortura.**

**-**está bien, tranquila, lo ciento-dijo cediendo y dándole un abraso****

**Para Sally:Bueno veo que como Ben no te gusta toma (le da un osito de felpa amarillo) era de cuando yo era pequeña y como tu aún parece que puedes usarlo para jugar quiero que lo conserves se llama Poki.**

**-**GRACIAS-dice muy alegre la niña fantasma, abrazando al osito poki****

**Para Master:Master puedes poner un episodio como invitado especial a (carita de suplica) y si no lo haces me pondré muy tris-tris-tirste (llorando al recordar como le gritó Toby) NO QUERÍA OFENDERTE TOBY.**

**-**LO CIENTO-dice tovi nerviosamente, en eso master responde-claro, solo dame unos datos y listo, pero si quieres que no se elimine, por favor escribe el nombre de quien quieres que ponga como invitado, porque al no salir es que o lo copiaste y pegaste o esta cosa falla-señalando su PC

******Para Slender:Quiero que cantes Just be friends de Aki-chan pero fandubeada al español y debes usar un vestido negro de tirantes con unos tacones negros ALTOTES y una corona de flores rosa con una peluca castaña de pelo ondulado (todo aún llorando por lo de Toby).**

**-**YA ME DISCULPE-dijo Toby más nervioso y algo desesperado, era asesino pero no quería que las chicas, niñas o mujeres lloraran por su culpa

Mientras slenderman, ya vestido como le dijeron-esto será humillante-dijo el con la mirada baja

_**Just be friends **_

_**Es hora del adiós**_

_**Just be friends **_

**No hay otra opción**

_**Just be friends **_

_**Mi mente es un mundo de confusión desde ayer temprano**_

_**En los cristales rotos mi reflejo veo al recoger**_

_**Quiero saber que hice mal**_

_**Mi dedo herido comenzó a sangrar**_

_**De verdad crees que esto fue lo ambos quisimos?**_

_**Lo suponía aun con mi ingenuo corazón**_

_**Que la difícil elección sería la mejor**_

_**Mi orgullo me atrapo**_

_**Y solo caigo más en la confusión**_

_**Solo quiero saber cuándo podre decírtelo**_

_**Tu ida ha roto mi mundo en pequeños pedazos**_

_**Estoy intentando huir de esta equivocación**_

_**Sueño con tu sonrisa y me ilusiono la vida**_

_**Comienzo a delirar**_

_**Grito con la voz ronca y en vano**_

_**El eco resuena en la habitación**_

_**Lo que una vez céntimos se fue**_

_**Solo quedan las tontas cadenas que me sometían sin libertad**_

_**Ho, bueno las coincidencias hicieron que todo fuera un desperdicio**_

_***Has lo que quieras con tu vida***_

_**Dije sin voltear**_

_**Y vi de mis mejillas secas caer esas lágrimas**_

_**Just be friends **_

_**No hay otra opción**_

_**Just be friends **_

_**Es hora del adiós**_

_**Just be friends **_

_**No hay otra opción**_

_**Just be friends **_

_**Anoche antes de ir a la cama me empecé a percatar**_

_**Que en nuestro amor ya no hay ninguna vuelta atrás**_

_**Mares de flores marchitas quedaran**_

_**Y millares de pétalos en mis manos habrán**_

_**En el reloj las manecillas han parado ya**_

_**Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos**_

_**Me estremecía tan solo con ver tu sonrisa**_

_**Viejos recuerdos vienen en variación**_

_**Nos herimos mutuamente sin consideración**_

_**Llenos de heridas nuestros corazones hoy están**_

_**La llama que teníamos ya se ha esfumado**_

_**No puedo respirar, el dolor no me deja en paz**_

_**Tal vez aun te amo pero quiero negarlo**_

_**No puedo continuar**_

_**La lluvia comienza a caer, y no tengo fuerzas para huir**_

_**Ya mi vista se ha nublado, nada puedo ver**_

_**Y aunque intente no llorar por dentro estoy por morir**_

_**Ho bueno ya todo ha terminado entre los dos**_

_**Y está muriendo día con día**_

_**Adiós mi amor, se ha acabado, debemos seguir**_

_**Levanta la mirada y sigue porque ya no hay marcha atrás**_

_**Por solo una vez, Por solo una ves**_

_**Mi deseo puede ser real**_

_**Volvería a nacer para volver a verte**_

_**Y nuevamente yo poder**_

_**Vivir esos días**_

_**Grito con la voz ronca y en vano**_

_**El eco resuena en la habitación**_

_**Lo que una vez céntimos se fue**_

_**Solo quedan las tontas cadenas que me sometían sin libertad**_

_**Ho bueno ya todo ha terminado entre los dos**_

_**Y está muriendo día con día**_

_**Adiós mi amor, se ha acabado, debemos seguir**_

_**Levanta la mirada y sigue porque ya no hay marcha atrás**_

_**Y todo esto termino ya**_

_**Just be friends **_

_**No hay otra opción**_

_**Just be friends **_

_**Es hora del adiós**_

_**Just be friends **_

_**No hay otra opción**_

_**Just be friends **_

_**Es hora del adiós**_

Y se termina la canción y todos aplauden a slenderman que se va a quitarse esa ropa

**Para Master:Te reto a que entres en una jaula con Kamui Gakupo para pelearte a muerte con él pero el que muera será revivido y ese mismo perdedor debe declararme su amor.**

-ok-dice dirigiéndose a la jaula

Rato después tras traer a Gakupo y explicarle lo que pasaría

-está bien, pelearemos-dijo el en posición de batalla con una katana, ya dentro de la jaula, frente a un master que solo tenía un nudillo-puñal en sus manos, fuera de la jaula Ben tomo un micrófono que distorsiona la vos-**rouno one, FIGHT-**al puro estilo de Mortal Kombat, una vez se dio la señal, ambos peleadores se lanzaron contra el oponente que tenían, Gakupo lanzo un corte que master bloqueo con una de las navajas del nudillo puñal, mientras con el otro intento golpear al peli morado pero este se movió y puso distancia, entonces master también se alejó, poniéndose en guardia, movió su mano izquierda sacando sus dedos del nudillo- puñal, para lanzarlo rápidamente, Gakupo se movió para esquivarlo, pero cuando se movió master ya corría hacia el con su puñal rosando el piso, el peli morado se lanzó preparando un corte descendente, el cual estaba por golpear a master, pero este levanto su mano izquierda provocando que la espada de Gakupo chocara con su antebrazo, lo cual aprovecho para clavar su puñal en su corazón.

Termino el combate y como por arte de magia Gakupo revivio-como hiciste eso-pregunto-que cosa-pregunta master-como hiciste para que mi espada no te cortara el brazo-pregunto-ha eso, bueno…-subiendo las mangas de su gabardina negra, mostrando brazaletes metálicos-ya veo-dijo el peli morado-ahora cumple con la condición al perder-dijo master-ha, bueno-viendo a la que hiso el reto-TE AMO-dijo haciendo una reverencia****

**Para Jane:Jane espero que puedas sacarle provecho a esa información que te dí (aún llorando).**

**-**claro que lo hare, muchas gracias, jeje-dice con una sonrisa traviesa****

**Solo me queda una cosa por hacer (toma la mano de Masky) vámonos a ese crucero que dura una semana es decir comidas caras,parrandas y muchos dulces (ya sin llorar) adiós (sale corriendo con Masky).**

**-**NOS VEMOOOOOOOOS-dice masky despidiéndose de todos

-bueno ahora Nina-pasando un sobre, ella lo toma y lo lee-vamos con…

**Rin death**

**Hola!****  
><strong>**mnh *jugando con el hacha que le quito a toby* "...Toby ese sensual y violable asesino..." un aplauso a quien piensa eso!****  
><strong>**tienen fetiches? (en general) el mío es ver a Jeff en falda y grabar a toby mientras duerme .**

-OYE, devuélveme el hacha Y YA NO ME GRAVES MIENTRAS DUERMO-grita molesto toby-y soy sensual pero no violable-agrego, mientras Jeff- y ya deja de verme en falda-dijo Jeff igualmente molesto

******Jeff vístete como Rin kagamine y liu como len, canten adolescence con beso al final! Y no corran como nenitas..._**

**-**NO CORREREMOS-dijo Liu-PERO NO LO HAREMOS-dijo Jeff, entonces la cámara se expande mostrándolos con cascos de soldado, ametralladoras, rodeados por costales y alambre de púas con una bandera que decía *abajo el Yaoi* y master estaba con ellos

******laughing Jack como te llevas con laughing jill? **

**-**se podría decir que bien-responde

**Como te sientes cuando ella intenta seducirte? Le correspondes?**

-que es seducir-pregunta el payaso- es un juego divertido-pregunta otra vez inocentemente(**a mis queridos lectores, les recuerdo que laughing Jack tiene la inocencia de un niño a pesar de ser un torturador, ya ven que torturar lo toma como juego, por favor que alguien le explique**)

******Jeff conoces a Kuchisake onna?**

**-**sip, esa si es una mujer casi tan hermosa como yo-dijo el con alto ego

******hoodie, masky y toby como les recompensa slendy por ser sus proxys?**

**-**nos da hogar, comida, nos trata como sus hijos, nos ayuda cuando hay problemas, es divertido a veces y nos da helado-dicen ellos

******Me gustaría ser proxy de alguno de ustedes...(cofcof zalgo cofcof) pero me suicidaría si fuese proxy de Jeff**

**-**no te suicidarías porque eres inmortal según tu-dijo Jeff

******corre hacia toby y le inyecta una cosa misteriosa, lo enrolla en una tela y se lo lleva****  
><strong>**ADIOS PERRAS! *se va corriendo cargando a toby... Curiosamente sin dificultad***

**-**TOBY-gritan master Hoodie, slender y Masky, master que estaba más cerca los alcanzo y se sujetó a Toby, siendo arrastrado junto con él

Rato después

Master vuelve con la parte de enfrente de su ropa rasgada por ser arrastrado, cargando a Toby y el hacha que le habían robado-no hay peligro-dijo el para caer de cara semiinconsciente

Rato después con unos recuperados master y toby, Guest toma un sobre-bueno, vamos con…

**GuestMorena**

**Hola, vi tu historia por que estaba leyendo otra historia en donde apareces y me entro la duda así que aquí estoy.**

-bueno algo es algo-dijo master

**Para empezar ¿ya leíste la historia de Scolinex? Por qué si no ve a leerla y me avisas que te parece.**

**-**la leí después del cuarto capítulo, no me agrado mucho que digamos-dijo master

******Jeff- Eres de mis Creepy favoritos, así que te reto a tener sexo salvaje con Jane, y a fuerzas, por lo que te pido Masky amenaza a Master con un cuchillo si es necesario o tu Nina.**

Eso dejo barias reacciones en todos, en Jeff una mirada en blanco, quedo tieso hecho casi piedra, sangrando de la nariz, Jane, tan roja como tomate o más, echando humo por las orejas, Sally con un aura de terror y muerte alrededor de ella al igual que Guest y a master en un debate mental-(si acepto, Guest y Sally me matan, me niego, seré amenazado de muerte, solo me queda una opción…)-pensaba master pero antes de hacer nada-SLENDER, ENCIERRA A LAS FIERAS-dice Hoodie empujando a Jeff y Jane a un cuarto muy rápido, mientras el mencionado ente sin rostro lo hacía, Toby dejaba a master K.O. y daba inicio algo que muchos disfrutaran o no

Dentro del cuarto Jeff y Jane se miraban fijamente-porque hay que hacer esto-pregunto Jeff-no lo sé, nos obligaron-dijo Jane algo roja, Jeff noto esto y se rio-de que te ríes idiota-pregunto molesta-estas roja-dijo el divertido-jaja, si claro, solo has el estúpido reto y terminemos-dijo Jane roja y avergonzada pero hacia todo por no demostrarlo-como sea-dijo Jeff acercándose a ella algo desganado

**Lemon (solo es lemon hasta cierto punto, será corto)**

Jeff toma a Jane de la cintura y comienza a besarle el cuello a Jane lentamente y con pación, ella al sentir el contacto suelta un muy pequeño gemido, entonces Jeff subió poco a poco sus manos desde la cintura hasta los costados, terminado en los pechos de Jane, quien dio unos cuantos gemidos de placer-lo disfrutas-pregunto Jeff en el oído de Jane, ella enrojeció un poco-tal vez-dijo ella quitándose so mascara revelando una chica de rasgos muy finos y delicados, de ojos verdes, en cuanto a la peluca, hace tiempo ya no la usaba porque su pelo le había crecido de nuevo pero negro, entonces Jane abrazo a Jeff por el cuello, y este la tomaba de las piernas levantándola y acercándose a la cama del cuarto, Jane se separa un poco de Jeff incitándolo a quitarse su sudadera y su camiseta negra que tenía debajo, mientras el bajaba el cierre de la parte de atrás del vestido de Jane.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos ya estaban desnudos, entonces Jeff acaricio lentamente la espalda de Jane, ella se recuesta sobre él y el coloca la punta de su miembro en la vagina de Jane-estas lista-pregunta el, ella le responde-sí, lo estoy-dijo ella, entonces Jeff fue entrando en ella lentamente, mientras ella sentía placer mientras Jeff terminaba de entrar, entonces ella soltó un gemido fuerte, Jeff comenzó a masajear uno sus pechos copa DD, mientras besaba el otro y de vez en cuando mordía ligeramente el duro y firme pezón

Jane con sus manos en el pecho de Jeff comenzó a mover sus caderas con el miembro de Jeff aun adentro, dándoles a ambos una sensación de placer exquisita, paro luego de un rato, entonces Jeff la sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a moverse el, entrando y saliendo de Jane, la cual gemía por el movimiento de entrada y salida, entonces comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, provocando que gimiera más fuerte.

**Fuera del cuarto (les dije que sería corto)**

Todos escuchaban los fuertes Gemidos de Jane, al otro lado de la puerta, los hombres excepto slender y los dos Jack estaban desmayados por una hemorragia nasal, el autor, osease master, estaba colgado de cabeza y atado sobre la jaula en la que Guest y Sally estaban, Guest molesta porque ella prefería el JeffxSally y Sally muy triste por algo-(esa vaca lechera me gano)-pensaba con lágrimas estilo anime, mientras abrazaba a Poki para buscar consuelo

Rato después, Jane y Jeff salieron, desarreglados y cansados

**Nina- dime ¿y que ha pasado con Scolinex?**

**-**no sé, quicas vague por ahí-responde sin interés

**¿Te lo has encontrado?. Digo, por que la verdad hiciste justicia cuando mataste a la bravucona que hizo que violaran a tu hermano.**

-Pues no, aun no-responde igual que antes

******Sally- ¿Cómo mataste a tu tío? Digo, por que la verdad me entro la duda y quisiera saber ¿lo disfrutaste?**

-si lo disfrute mucho, y lo mate abriéndole el estómago y destripándolo-dijo ella-y eso te hare a ti por el reto que le hiciste a Jeff y a Jane -amenazo

******Jane- te reto a dejarle una mordida a Jeff en el cuello (y que se vea bien eh :D)**

Jane toda roja siendo víctima de las miradas de muerte de Guest y Sally mordió a Jeff en el cuello, dejando una marca profunda

******Nina- a ti te reto a hacer lo mismo que Jane solo que en lugar de Jeff que sea a Eyeless, ya sabes y puedes dejarles las que quieras :3**

**-**con todo gusto-dijo con lujuria saltándole encima al distraído eyeles Jack para comenzar a darle mordidas en el cuello

******Liu- ¿siempre etas en estado de depresión?**

-no, no siempre, pero muchos no entienden-dijo el

**¿Y no has intentado matar a Jeff en el programa? Digo, lo odias **

**-**si lo he intentado pero cierto escritor jinete de perros-mirando al nervioso master-hace jugarretas que no me lo permiten-termino su respuesta

**¿cómo aproximadamente a cuantas personas has matado?**

Un largo rato contando con sus dedos-996, 997, 998…- Y seguía contando

******Y como ya se dieron cuenta me gusta JanexJeff así que; les reto a hacer un 69. Y si no lo hacen Master, te abrire y le daré tus riñones a ya sabes quien *caen truenos tras ella* muajajajaja. Y si Master los defiende te reto Toby a tener tu hacha en su cuello.**

**-**BUELBE AQUÍ-dijo Toby con su hacha persiguiendo a master-no, ya fue mucha perversión por hoy-dijo el mientras seguía corriendo

******Besos rojos.****  
><strong>**Atte. Morena****  
><strong>**PD: si ya se dieron cuenta, si soy una pervertida así que, no vayan a creer que no dejare reviews iguales a este eh, muajajajaja**

**-**adiós/te mataremos/me mataran por tu culpa- se despiden todos

Guest muy molesta continua-seguimos con…

**Chica sudadera (otra vez)**

**Holaaa volví gracias a ustedes.******

**Para Jane:Jane te reto a que patees a Jeff desde un acantilado gritando THIS IS SPARTA y que luego tú des un grito de victoria alzando una espada.**

Jeff estaba atado con Jane tras él, ella lo patea haciendo que el caiga a un alto acantilado, cayendo en un colchón que master y Hoodie prepararon para emergencia- THIS IS SPARTA-grita Jane con una espada en su mano** (ni idea de donde la saco)******

**Para Slender:Slendy una pregunta por qué tu hermano Esplendorman es virgen? Y por qué tu no?**

**-**él es virgen porque es un idiota infantil con las personas y más con las mujeres y yo…-recordando lo que sería una gran noche con slenderwoman-es una larga historia que no quiero contar-algo rojo****

**Para Hoodie:Tú me agradas pero te reto a que pelees a muerte contra Vergil Sparda y que el ganador me lleve a cenar y el perdedor limpie los desechos de mi mascota que es una perrita.**

Ambos contrincantes estaban frente a frente, Hoodie se lanzó primero con su cuchillo, vergil solo se movió a una gran velocidad, quedando tras él y atravesándolo con su katana-MIERDA, SOLO FUERON SIETE SEGUNDOS-grito molesto-como sea dame a esa perrita-dijo resignado-yo te invito a cenar-dijo vergil como todo un caballero inclinándose a la que realizo el reto

******Para Sally:Hola Sally espero que te estes llevando bien con Poki porque el es alguien especial para mi**

**-**si es muy tierno y adorable, me estoy divirtiendo-dijo ella abrasando al osito****

**Para Laughing:Hola Jack ya no quiero voilarte tan salvajemente ahora si puedo ser tu Proxy?**

**-**tal vez, pero aun no estoy convencido-dijo el pensativo mientras le ponía un sello en su mano que decía *proxy oficial*****

**Para Ben:Hola Ben espero que el juego que te di te esté gustando :3**

-pues me gustaría de no ser porque cierto autor-mirando amenazante a master-que me vence en cada partida-dijo resignado-oye, no es mi culpa que seas tan malo-dijo master****

**Para Nina:Nina espero que vengas a mi casa para que mandes a ese príncipe a dormir y comamos muchas cosas y juguemos videojuegos y Ben si quieres venir tu también estas invitado :3**

-BIEN-dijeron ambos****

**Bueno eso es todo bye :3.**

-adiós/hasta pronto-se despiden

-bueno, ahora seguimos con…-dice master todavía colgado leyendo el sobre gracias a slenderman

**Guest (no se quién es)**

**Bueno después de ver como secuestraron a Toby (le inyecta a Laughing Jack lo mismo y lo carga hasta detrás de una puerta)**

-JAAACK-gritan master eyeles y Jeff, pero ninguno logro ayudarlo

**mi deseo se hará realidad yayyy (cara de gran felicidad) regreso en un momento (sale desarreglda 3 horas después) esas fueron las mejores tres horas de mi vida nunca eh besado a un Creepy tan sexy por tanto tiempo (cara de MEGA felicidad).**

El pobre Jack estaba en el suelo con ojos de espiral muy confundido-donde estoy-se preguntó desorientado****

**Para Jane y Hoodie:Ustedes no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro así que los reto a que hagan un salto de fe desde un acantilado de 2000 metros y que sobrevivan a la caída tomados de la mano.**

**-**ESTAS LOCA, ME QUEDARE SIN BRAZO-dijo Hoodie alejándose de Jane a la que le brillaban los ojos con maldad

.

.

.

**-(preguntas no puestas en el capítulo 10, porque fueron comentadas en el capítulo nueve cuando ya se estaba subiendo el 11, esto solo se hará una vez, favor de estar al corriente con el fic, de lo contrario las preguntas no se pondrán en los capítulos)**

**Harmony**

**JAJAJAJA ¡Si lo hicieron! ¡Oh yeah bitches! JeffxJane es único, principalmente porque se que se terminaran matando JAJAJAJA****  
><strong>**Eyeless Jack: ¡Comprendiste mi sarcasmo! Pero ya hablando en serio ¿Por qué tienes preferencia hacia los hígados y riñones de tus victimas? ¿Qué pasa con los intestinos, pulmones, estomago, corazón, etc?**

**-**es porque prefiero comer en menos mordidas posibles, y los riñones he hígados son las partes más pequeñas, es por eso-responde el fantasma de mascara

**¿Algunos saben mejor que otros? **

**-**nop, saben casi igual, y ninguno sabe bien-respondió

**¿Por qué siempre usas tu mascara? No creo que de más miedo que tu cara JAJA**

-la moda es moda si te acomoda, no deberías criticar los gustos de los demás-dijo ofendido****

**Nina the killer: Yo creía que tu creepy era un fake de las fangirls de Jeff the killer, lo lamento por eso. Ahora ¿Me podrías describir el proceso de como fue que te cosiste los ojos? Siempre tuve esa duda. O, espera ¿Te quemaste los parpados o te los cosiste? Ningún fan se pone de acuerdo en eso.**

**-**en primera, me los cosí, y lo que hice fue ponerme frente a un espejo, estirar mis parpados y con mucho cuidado coser con una aguja curva, para que fuera más fácil, era como coser ropa, solo tenía que ignorar el dolor y ya-dijo ella feliz****

**Ben: ¿Te gusta Sally?**

-NO, ELLA NO ME GUSTA-dijo el ya arto

**¡Son tan monos juntos! Quiero que se besen o se besen, Decídanlo ustedes.**

-si haces que cumpla esto te ahorco-dijo con una cuerda amenazando a master

**El juego más tétrico de The Legend of zelda es Majora's mask ¿A que sí?**

**-**de hecho si pero compite con varios rasgos y cosas tétricas que casi nadie noto en ocarina of time-dice el pensativo

**¿Cuál es tu juego favorito de Zelda?**

-HE DICHO QUE NO ME HAGAN ELEGIR ENTRE MIS BEBES-abrazando sus juegos con lágrimas estilo anime

**Si una versión terrorífica de la princesa Zelda, como tu de Link, incursionara al mundo real y se hiciera creppy ¿Te alearías con ella?**

**-**posiblemente-con su mano en el menton****

**Sally: ¿Te gusta Ben? **

**-**NOOO, ME GUSTA ALGUIEN MAS-dijo ella, master susurra-que ya todos sabemos quien

**Joder, los amo con mi alma. ¿Cómo te verías en versión niño?**

**-**tendría pelo corto, y en lugar de vestido rosa seria pantalonsillo corto azul y camiseta manga corta holgada-respondió imaginándose a ella en versión niño

**¿Cómo fue que conociste a Slendy? Dame detalles. **

**-**una bes que me perdí en el bosque cuando vagaba como fantasma comencé a llorar, el me vio, se me acerco y me ofreció un hogar, desde entonces es mi Papi slender-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

**Whoa, espera Sally... ¿No te gusta el weon de Jeff, verdad?**

Sally estaba roja y nerviosa, sin saber que responder

**¿Porqué mierda te pones disque celosa?**

Seguía roja y sin responder

**¿Y la tal Guest quien es? ¿Otra creepy? No mames con lo de Sally y Jeff, eso sería pedofilia.**

**-**no soy otra creepy, soy una escritora, Guest Wuater-Nature es mi nombre completo, Y A MI ME GUSTA ESA PAREJA, A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, EL AMOR NO TIENE EDAD-responde eso muy molesta****

**Slendy: ¡Mi hermano sigue jodiendo, mentiroso! Ya.**

**-**entonces me equivoque de niño-se preguntó recordando un niño que arrastro al bosque

**¿Eres Gay?**

-no, no lo soy-dijo ofendido

**¿Es cierto que Jeff perdió la virginidad con uno de tus tentáculos?**

Iba a responder pero se le adelantaron-CLARO QUE NO, YO DEJE DE SER VIRGEN CON UNA PROSTITUTA QUE ME ROBO EL DINERO HACE UNOS AÑOS-dijo molesto Jeff otra vez sin percatarse de lo estúpido que se veía y las auras de muerte de Jane y Sally

**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te robaste a un niño?**

-la noche pasada cuando me equivoque buscando a tu hermanito-dijo con simpleza

**¿Por qué de todos los niños a los que has robado y matado sólo conservas a Sally?**

-porque ella a sido como mi hija y ella ya sufrió bastante, merece cariño-dijo como todo un padre

**¿Cómo mierda respiras?**

**-**no lo hago, no lo necesito-dijo sin interés****

**Jane: ¿Por qué no dejaste a Jeff hacerte hermosa?**

**-**PORQUE ESTABA LOCO-responde ella histerica

**¿Te gustaba Jeff cuando aún era "normal"?**

Eso dejo a Jane roja, nerviosa y apenada-pu-pues…-volteando la mirada-si-dijo muy bajo siendo víctima de la mirada molesta de Guest y Sally

**¿Mostrarías tu rostro sin la mascara y la peluca?**

**-**tal vez-dijo ella

**¿Cómo te va en tus planes de venganza?**

-ya hubiera terminado de no ser porque un autor fanático de bromas pesadas-mirando a master-me amenaza con su pero de tres cabezas-dijo ella

**Yo se que amas a Jeff, bésense de nuevo.**

-NOOOOOO-dijeron ambos, ella muy roja y el ya cansado

****

**Jeff: ¡Liu está vivo! ¿Te gusta tenerlo de vuelta?**

**-**no, molesta bastante-se quejo

**¿Qué sientes que él y la plana se hayan unido para matarte?**

-no es la gran cosa-dijo sin interés alguno

**¿Te gusta Jane? Yo se que la amas.**

**-**no se-dijo de nuevo sin interés

**¿Te bañas? **

**-**desde luego-dijo el

**¿Por qué siempre usas la misma ropa?**

**-**no es la misma, es solo que tengo muchos atuendos iguales-dijo el

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo, agradezco su tiempo y espero les haya gustado, si quieren mas dejen sus retos y preguntas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de The Creepy Cuestions


	13. Chapter 13

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos y amigas como están-pregunta master de forma alegre entrando al escenario, entonces todo el público comienza a aplaudir-bien amigos míos, hoy tenemos un anuncio amigos míos, como sabrán en el capítulo anterior laughing Jack-señalando al payaso torturador-acepto una proxy y como proxy me pareció justo que fuera nueva invitada al programa así que hare una prueba, y si ella quiere seguir, o no como invitada, que por favor me diga, amigos les presento a Dera (**quien es Chica sudadera pero me pareció mejor ese mote, también si no le gusta me puede avisar)**-aparece una chica vestida de negro y una máscara verde como la de Jane-Hola-saluda ella-bueno esperemos que a ella le guste estar en el programa, SIN MAS QUE HACER, Dera no haces los honores-pasando un sobre que ella toma-claro, ahora comenzamos con…

**Guest Water-Nature**

**Sally: -la abraza- tranquila, ella no te gano recuerda que fue un reto y sin el ellos no habrian hecho eso de todas maneras el siguiente reto de va a gustar puedes hacerle lo que tu quieras a Jane y Jeff osea, si quieres tirala de un acantilado sin cama de proteccion o lo que tu quieras y a jeff puedes besarlo o si quieres tenerlo de esclavo 1 mes es tu decision ;)**

**-**GRACIAS-diese ella mientras quien sabe cómo, amarro a Jane, la colgó de cabeza, sobre un estanque de tiburones, mientras era apuntada por barias metralletas-eso es por ganarme con…-no termino porque enrojeció y mejor se quedó callada, después de eso le inyecto algo a Jeff dejándolo dormido, lo arrastro extrañamente sin dificultad a un armario.

Dentro del armario, Sally aprovecho el estado de sueño de Jeff y se acurruco encima de el para dormir en su pecho, pero antes le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

******Slender: papi sleder? **

**-**si, que hay de malo-pregunto el

**-aguantandose la risa- de que me rio? cuando era pequeña le decia a mi padre mapi porque es como mi mama-papa y porque no dijiste que conservas a sally y no la matas porque ella esta -susurrandole al oido para no hacerla sentir mal- muerta?**

**-**también, pero ella merece ser feliz y por eso decidí darle una familia, para que ahogue sus penas-en ese punto master ticci y Hoodie estaban llorando como magdalenas con unos pañuelos-que profundo-dijeron ellos****

**Jeff: -le avienta una navaja de agua- maldito marica ¡eres un justin bieber! esperen... Jeff bieber, si, asi te voy a decir -molesta por que cumplio con el reto de hacer "cosas" con jane-**

-oye a quien llamaste Bieber,, yo no soy ese maricon-dijo molesto

**te retare a que vayas con las xanas y las sirenas y las hagas enojar (si no saben que son las xanas... busquenlo en internet) y una pregunta ¿Jane es la prostituta?**

**-**no, la verdad ella no lo era-dijo pensando, mientras quien sabe cuándo y cómo llego a un lago, donde de pronto se aparecieron unas sirenas y unas mujeres hermosas a la orilla del lago, con aires místicos-OIGAN FEAS SARDINAS, ¿NO SABEN ALGO MAS QUE JUNTARSE CON ESAS GORDAS QUE SOLO SE CIENTAN A PEINARSE EN EL LAGO?-grito/pregunto, provocando que ambas especies lo asesinaran con la mirada y lo perseguían para matarlo a golpes-como mierda salieron del agua-pregunto mientras corría señalando a las sirenas

******(sammy: te estas ganando que te maten****  
><strong>**Guest: ¿que? HEY DIVA DEJA LA COMPUTADORA!****  
><strong>**Diva: me voy... -se va corriendo de la habitacion-****  
><strong>**Guest: apuesto a que pensaron que era yo ¡Y TU MASTER NO DIGAS NADA QUE TE LO CONFIE A TI Y A NADIE MAS!)**

**-**tranquila, además ya todo mundo sabe que tienes una hermana-dijo sin interés****

**Jane: para ser franca, no entiendo como puede gustarte alguien que arruino tu vida... osea el JanexJeff es como el Helsa ¡el intento matar a elsa! ¿lo va aperdonar asi nomas? no me hagan caso soy bipolar**

Jane le responde-mira, ni yo sé cómo paso, pero cuando estás sola y por varios años tienes a una única persona en la cabeza, pensando en ella, recordando, siguiendo y buscando, los años te hacen enamorarte sin que te des cuenta-dijo ella con un toque de melancolía, dee nuevo master Ticci y Hoodie lloraban como magdalenas-que profundo-dijeron al mismo tiempo****

**Master: contigo estoy molesta te voy a aplicar la ley del hielo -voltendose para otro lado con brazos cruzados-**

**-**espera, porque yo-le pregunta pero ella sigue igual-contestan-pide amablemente-por favor-pero nada****

**Liu: ¿quien te gusta mas de cuñada? ¿Sally o Jane? consejo: tus aliados nunca pueden ser tus familiares _**

**-**me da lo mismo, ambas mataran a Jeff por alguna estupidez-dijo el sin interés****

**chaito!**

-adiós/hasta luego/bye-se despiden todos

-seguimos con…-dice Laughing Jack

**Rin death**

**Hola**

**-**hola/que tal/holi-saludan todos

******uff Jeff si soy inmortal pero suelo suicidarme seguido, ósea que me corto la cabeza frente a un espejo cosas como esas... Y tres minutos después estoy viva**

**-**como sea-dice para irse

*******se acerca a laughing Jack y le explica que es seducir entre otras cosas* y por eso es bueno y divertido tener sexo . y ser pervertido****  
><strong>**con master amenazado con dos cuchillos, uno en el cuello y otro cerca de las bolas- será mejor que hagan el reto que le pedí a liu y a Jeff (el reto del cap pasado) o tu lo pagas...-**

Eso hace temblar a Liu Jeff y master, pero Laughing-no sé, lo de tener hijos no deseados no me convence-dijo pensando.

******tengo que comprobar algo... Perdón Nina... ****Eyeless Jack besa a jane! ****O también puedes besar a jane... Quiero decir lo haces o lo haces**

eso tubo barias reacciones, Nina con una tremenda aura de muerte alrededor, a eyeles miedo porque por un lado Nina lo mataría si lo ve besando a otra chica y por el otro Jane lo apuñalaría además a el no le gustaba ella, y al resto de los presentes casi se orinan de miedo, master pregunta-quieres que muramos todos-aterrado

******oigan no respondieron mi pregunta! Ahora si tienen fetiches? Cuales?**

Para alivio de todos y posiblemente decepción de la que pregunto, nadie tenía fetiches

******tapa la boca y nariz de toby con un pañuelo y este se desmaya. Rin se lo lleva a un armario... Luego sale rin con unas gotas de sangre cayendo de su nariz y una sonrisa pervertida, cojeaba un poco murmurando"es mas grande de lo imagine" y "es ta tan dotado jeje"**

**-**TOBY-gritan todos en Shock, tras unos segundos Toby sale encorvado, arrastrando su hacha, con la cabeza abajo y un gran estado de depresión, tras eso comenzó a llorar amargamente-porque *snif* que mierda me hiciste que desperté con los pantalones abajo-llorando más

******Adiós!**

-adiós/ASTA NUNCA/bye-se despiden

Dera toma un sobre-sigue

**Guest (que creo que es dera)**

**La Guest desconocida era yo disculpa olvidé identificar así que holiii les escribo desde el crucero regresaré con Masky en 6 días y cómo aparecí para ir a cenar con Vergil fue fácil una doble estuvo con Masky por la noche.**

**-**OOOOOOOOK-dijeron todos queriendo entender, fracasando enormemente****

**Para Máster:Master el Creepy que digo es una que yo inventé se: se llama Susan y tiene pelo negro ella fue ahogada por Ben y busca vengar su muerte sus ojos se volvieron como los de Bien solo que el fondo es azul intenso y sus pupilas son blancas y al igual que Bien llora sangre y usa una camiseta blanca pantalones negros y unos tenis morados con cuadritos negros mientras que su pelo es liso.**

Master-haaaaa-ben-momento, si busca venganza como esperas que me alié con ella-pregunta****

**Para Jane y Hoodie:Dije que TIENEN que saltar tomados de la mano desde un acantilado de 2000 metros y es OBLIGADO.**

Un largo rato después, estamos frente a un acantilado, con Jane usando una camisa de fuerza, y una máscara para que no use sus dientes, con su mano derecha tomando la de Hoodie, pero la verdad es que los ataron a ambos-buen viaje chicos-dijo master lanzándolos al acantilado, comenzaron a gritar y cayeron en un colchón de aire****

**Para Jeff: Conque rojo sandía eh? bien en ese caso te reto a que Saltes desde un helicóptero a 3000 pies de altura en ropa interior (cara maligna junto con Masky mientras estamos en un bar fino)**

**-**no lo hare-dijo el con orgullo- no me digas que tienes miedo-dijo Dera-te mostrare-dijo el subiendo al helicóptero, rato después se elevó a la cantidad pedida, entonces Jeff con nada más que su ropa interior puesta se lanzó del Helicóptero-Bala de cañón-dijo haciéndose bolita, para caer en el duro suelo y enterrarse hasta el cuello dejando solo su cabeza libre-yo esperaba un chapuzón-dijo con dolor****

**Para Sally:Sally oye quiero saber algo:yo hice un rico pastel de chocolate quieres un poco con té?**

**-**claro, vamos poki-abrasando el osito que le dio, para sentarse con ella en una mesa y comer el pastel y él te-que rico esta-dijo Sally****

**Para Toby:Toby acepto tus disculpas por eso (llega un helicóptero conducido por quien habla ahora) ella te invita unos tragos en el bar!**

**-**no gracias, tengo mala experiencia con el alcohol-dijo recordando una noche que estuvo ebrio y perdió la virginidad  
><strong><br>****Para Eyeless:Bueno Jack gracias por devolver mi riñón a su lugar ( le lanza un riñón de un tipo aleatorio) te manda un regalito!**

**-**gracias-retirando su máscara y comiendo el riñón****

**Para Laughing:Gracias por abrazarme me sentí bien en ese momento gracias Jack (exe le lanza otra canasta de galletas calentitas) iguales a las anteriores!**

**-**que bien-dijo para comer de las galletas a toda velocidad y acabárselas en unos segundos comiendo cual bestia****

**Para Slender: Seré directa tu hermano el "infantil" quedó ebrio una noche y con una amiga mía que tiene 20 años dejó de ser virgen igual que ella**

**-**PFJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reía sosteniéndose el estómago,-entonces no lo disfruto por estar ebrio mientras yo estuve más que consiente JAJAJAJA-se reía mas****

**Para Nina:Oye Nina el príncipe que quiero que mandes a dormir es mi bro así que toma (exe le da una carpeta con la información sobre él) adiós yo me largo y allí está todo lo que debes sabet**

**-****Holoooooo a todos :3 pronto regresaré con Masky.**

-bien, lo necesitamos-dijo master****

**Para Ben:Ben te reto a que pelees contra Dante Sparda y que salgas vivo no importa si regresas en 2 piezas o más siempre y cuando salgas vivo como sea el ganador tiene que besarme(aparece igual que antes solo que sin máscara) y el perdedor debe hacer el baile del pollo vestido de gallina mientras canta:"soy un pendejo perdedor".**

Un largo rato después, ben estaba dentro de la jaula frente al ya informado del asunto Dante-un niño jajajaja-se burlaba el portador de Rebelión, molestando a Ben-pues este niño te hará tragar tierra-dijo molesto poniéndose la máscara de la fiera deidad** (ni idea donde la saco)** ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro, cada uno con sus espadas, chocando entre sí, lanzando cortes y cortes para ganar terreno, saltaron para poner distancia, Ben oso el ataque giratorio, viendo esto Dante salto sobre su cabeza y la atravesó con rebelión-gane-dijo acercándose a Dera y besándola, mientras un revivido ben-ya que-dijo el mientras se ponía el traje de gallina y bailaba el pollo-soy un pendejo perdedor-cantaba humillado****

**Para Nina y Slender: Los reto a que canten Matryoshka fandubeada al español y que al final Slender lanze a Nina por el aire mientras ella hace un cuádruple giro mortal hacia atrás.**

La luz se apaga y suena una rara música, después se enciende mostrando a Nina y slender

_**He pensado mucho, acerca de un mensaje**_

_**Quizás le llegara a alguien, ¿Quién le puede decir?**_

_**Ciertamente siempre he sido de esta manera**_

_**Un arreglado y demente Matryoshka**_

_**Un acuerdo cantado por una jaqueca**_

_**El tiempo puede pasar pero las manecillas están en el cuatro**_

_**No le digas a nadie…**_

_**El mundo se volverá al revés**_

_**Ah, me siento deshecho**_

_**Desecha todos tus recuerdos también**_

_**Ah, como quero saber, hasta el fondo…**_

_**Está bien, s por favor bailas más, mas**_

_**Kalinka, malinka, tan solo toca el acorde**_

_**Que debería hacer con respecto a estos sentimientos**_

_**Puedes decirme aunque sea solo un poco**_

_**Fuerte y claro 5, 2, 4**_

_**Freud, keloid, tan solo alcanza la cuerda**_

_**Todo para resistirse de todo**_

_**De prisa baila con toda tu estupidez**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aplaude no muy infantilmente**_

_**Y mira esta melodía enloquecida a voluntad**_

_**Ciertamente no me importa de cualquier manera**_

_**La calidez del mundo se está dispersando**_

_**Tú y yo ¿rendezvous?**_

_**(Tu) ¿rendezvous?**_

_**Oh, ¿salir en un salto a la aventura?**_

_**Con un andar deshonesto, 1, 2, 1, 2**_

_**Ah, estoy listo para salir corriendo**_

_**Captura cada parte de mí**_

_**Ah, con tus dos manos…atrápame a mí**_

_**Este bien, escucha un poco, es algo importante**_

_**Kalinka, malinka, con tan solo apretar mis mejillas**_

_**Es justo como no puedo controlarme a mí mismo**_

_**¿Deberíamos hace emociones más fantásticas?**_

_**Pena, dolor, pero no, no llores**_

_**Parade, marade, solo aplaude un poco mas**_

_**Espera, me dices, espera, ESPERA**_

_**Antes de que disminuyamos a tan solo uno**_

_**Tú y yo ¿rendezvous?**_

_**¿rendezvous? (Tu) ¿rendezvous?**_

_**Oh, ¿salir en un salto a la aventura?**_

_**Con un andar deshonesto, 1, 2, 1, 2**_

_**¿Deprimido?**_

_**Esta es una canción**_

_**Ve como hoy…**_

_**Todavía soy Un arreglado y demente Matryoshka**_

_**Está bien, s por favor bailas más, mas**_

_**Kalinka, malinka, tan solo toca el acorde**_

_**Que debería hacer con respecto a estos sentimientos**_

_**Puedes decirme aunque sea solo un poco**_

_**Fuerte y claro 5, 2, 4**_

_**Freud, keloid, tan solo alcanza la cuerda**_

_**Todo para resistirse de todo**_

_**Deprisa y ya no habléis más**_

Terminan de cantar y Nina corre directo a slender, el cual coloca sus tentáculos, y Nina salta a un tentáculo que la lanza en el aire y hace un cuádruple giro mortal hacia atrás****

**Para Hoodie y Sally: Los reto a que se lanzen desde un avión a 1000 pies de altura hasta un pozo lleno de plumas y cojines y es OBLIGADO.**

Subieron al avión y al estar a la altura ambos se lanzaron, primero Sally y después Hoodie este último haciendo un salto de fe estilo Assasins creed****

**Para Jeff: Hombre una pregunta soy alta? porque mi bro no deja llamarme shorty o enana mido 1,55.**

Jeff con la mayor delicadeza y sutilidad-JAJAJAJAJAJA NO ERS PARA NADA ALTA-riéndose, master lo golpea y le dice-no te sientas mal, no serás alta pero eres gran persona****

**Para Liu: Te reto a que tengas sexo salvaje con mi Creepy es decir con Susan porque sino te corto el tu ya sabes que entendiste Liu Woods?(cara de amenaza letal con un aura de muerte).**

Con la mirada baja y un aura de depresión, liu cae de rodillas se lleva las manos a la cabeza y después grita fuertemente al cielo-SUSAAAAAAAAN-llorando muy amargamente-creo que lo hiciste recordar a su antigua prometida-le dijo master a dera****

**Para Laughing: Holiii Jack espero que pronto me des una misión como ahora soy tu proxy espero que me asignes una para matar a gente idiota.**

**-**mmmmmm que tal el que vende autos, ese tipo vende autos malísimos a muy altos precios-señalando al papa de Matilda (de una película)****

**Para Eyeless: Jack de nuevo gracias por regresar mi riñón a su lugar y ahora una pregunta te gusta Nina? es porque ustedes me parecen una linda pareja es decir me gusta mucho el EyelessXNina.**

**-**no me gusta-dijo sorprendiendo a todos y hacer que Nina quedara muy triste-yo la amo-dijo el devolviéndole la esperanza y haciendo que Nina le salte enzima derribándolo retirándole parte de su máscara y besándolo apasionadamente****

**Para Master:Oye Master quieres pastel? Yo tengo y (saca un pañuelo lo pone en la cara de Master y el cae K.O y lo tira dentro de un armario) ya regreso (en el armario se escuchan golpes y gritos de niña seguido por suplicas de piedad y al final se escucha un THIS IS SPARTA) listo ya terminé (sale Master todo golpeado y fracturado con un ojo morado y más heridas MUY dolorosas) Master eso fue por un asunto mafioso en el que estas incluido.**

-espera a que te refieres-dijo master con dolor y cayendo KO por el mismo****

**Para Jeff: Jeff te reto a que tengas una pelea al estilo Star Wars contra mí (Aparece vestida con un traje negro pegado al cuerpo dejando ver unas curvas con un buen trasero seguido de pechos más grandes que los de Nina o Jane con un sable de luz en sus manos de color verde y usando unas botas negras de punta redonda) la fuerza está en mi (usando la fuerza para alzar por el aire a Toby).**

Toby-esto no es fuerza, son cables-dijo el notando los cables en sus manos y pies- y como me los pusiste-pregunto aun en el aire****

**Para Sally: Holi Sally toma (le da un vestido nuevo de color rosa pastel) espero que te guste.**

**-**Gracias-dice yendo a un cuarto, y sierra, sale después de un rato con el vestido que le quedaba divino-me encanta-dice ella****

**Eso es todo bye :3.**

**-**adiós/hasta luego-se despiden

Nina toma un sobre-sigue…

**GuestMorena**

**Hola. Como no sabran, tengo una amiga que le encanta sallyxjeff. Y pues ahora me anda buscando por todos los lados de mi casa.****  
><strong>**Ahora empecemos.****  
><strong>**Eyeless: ¿no te molesta la mascara cuando comes?**

**-**no, la retiro para comer-responde

******Nina- del 1 al 10 ¿que tanto quieres a Eyeless y que tanto a Jeff?**

-a mi eyeles un 11 y a Jeff 9-sin interés-OYE-dice molesto Jeff

******Jane- *musica de suspenso* te reto a gritar abajo el yaoi y que beses a Liu y Jeff.**

**-**ABAJO EL YAOI-grita a todo pulmón y toma a un desprevenido Jeff y lo besa de nuevo al estilo frases, se separa y se va-no te falta Liu-pregunta master, Jane lo amenaza con el cuchillo-no molestes-dijo ella

******Masky: Canta Nightmare de arshad.**

-diría que sí, pero no tengo buena vos-dijo el

******Slender: sangras por la nariz? O al menos te enfermas?**

**-**nop-responde con simpleza

******Toby- Encierra a Master con Miku, Guest y Sally. Y que vean como Jeff besa a Jane.**

Master tiembla de miedo y se queda helado, sale corriendo, rato después está atado dentro de la jaula con las tres chicas que no saben que hacen hay –que se supone que…-comienza Guest pero entonces frente a la jaula ven como Jeff besaba de nuevo a Jane-MASTER-dijeron furiosas Guest y Sally castigando a master fuertemente, y Miku-yo que hago aquí-regunta pero de el monton de humo master en un intento de salvarse sin querer le baja la falda-MASTER-dijo molesta entrando a la masa…que diga a la paliza

******Sally- te reto a que *le dan un golpe en la cabeza* hey que tal, soy la amiga de esta fanatica de los creepy. Siento que Jeff haya echo eso Sally por lo que *carga a Jeff y sally en los hombros y los encierra en un cuarto* diganse lo que quieran.**

En el cuarto se escuchan Gemidos como alguien tratando de hablar por una mordaza, pero dentro del cuarto Sally avía atado y amordazado a Jeff y ella estaba plácidamente dormida sobre su pecho con un tierno sonrojo

******Master- te regalo estos chocolates*se los lanza* por lo que hace esta Morena. Tu historia esta muy buena sigue asi. *se va de la habitacion***

**-**gracias-dice el todavía más golpeado master

******regrese. Flora esta loca, Pregunta para Jeff- que sentiste cuando estuviste con Jane?**

**-**mmmmmmm no se-dijo el con expresión de bobo y todo mundo se cae de espaldas

*******le pone cloroformo a un trapo y se lo pone a Laughing* me voy ahora si *se lo lleva en el hombro, corriendo***

-JAAAACK-gritan todos, esta vez master, Toby y Jeff logran sujetarlo y salvarlo

Guest-seguimos con

**Chica sudadera**

**Creo que estoy pidiendo muchas peleas a muerte por mí pero no importa porque siempre digo que revivan para que no me demanden como sea oye Master tengo una duda ¿qué color tiene tu cabello?**

-no le veo el sentido pero es castaño oscuro, porque-responde****

**Para Jeff:Bien Jeff espero que podamos luchar pronto o mejor ¡lucha ahora mismo contra mí 1 ronda!****  
><strong>**(aparece con el traje ajustado Star Wars mencionado antes y el sable de luz verde con la màscara verde mientras usa la fuerza para jugar con Sally a que puede volar) el perdedor paga unos tragos y****  
><strong>**seguro piensan "¿no eres muy joven para beber alcohol?" sí lo soy y no me importa ¡viva el alcohol!.**

Jeff con una túnica blanca, pantalones negros y un sable rojo, se abalanza contra Dera ambos chocando sables, se lanzan cortes entre ellos, chocando barias veces, saltan para poner espacio y Jeff se abalanza contra ella, lanzando un corte descendente que ella bloquea pero Jeff hace movimientos con su sable, lanzando el de ella arriba-aja-dijo el, pero no conto con que el sable se le clavara en la cabeza, rato después-no me jodas-dijo pagando los dichosos tragos****

**Para Liu:¿Crees que la Susan que cree es linda? porque si me dices que es fea te hago mujer seguro****  
><strong>**sabes a qué me refiero es decir ¡UNA CASTRACIÓN CON UN CUCHILLO DE MANTEQUILLA! pero sin presiones sé sincero Liu (con una cara de tranquilidad).**

**-**linda sí, pero para mí solo hay una Susan-abrasando una foto en un rincón, con un aura depresiva  
><strong><br>****Para Sally:Oye Sally dime algo acaso ¿tu tío estaba loco? porque hacerle esa clase de cosas a una niña solo es para un imbecíl,subnormal y pervertido.**

**-**si lo estaba-dijo ella****

**Para Slender:Oye Slender acaso no tienes más ropa porque SIEMPRE usas traje es decir no es que te critique pero para eso existe la variedad de ropa o por lo menos durante el próximo cap y lo que resta de este usa esto (le da una corbata azul) para saber si puedes aguantar usar más que rojo o negro en colores de corbatas mujajajaja nescesitaba mi risa malvada XD.**

-a mí me da igual la corbata, pero uso la misma ropa porque la verdad me siento cómodo con ella y si tengo varios trajes-dijo el, señalando un montón de trajes exactamente iguales a excepción de la corbata con etiquetas de bajo que decían *traje de fiestas, traje de hogar, traje de secuestro* etc****

**Para Toby:Oye Toby ¿por qué te gustan tanto los waffles? y no me llegues con un "porque son ricos"****  
><strong>**me darás una respuesta concreta o te encenrraré en un cuarto en el cual esté una comida que ningún niño logra soportar aunque tú no seas un niño será un cuarto lleno de "brocolí" ¡muajajaja!.**

**-**porque son dulces, azucarados, son crujientes y a la ves suaves, me gustan mucho-dijo el****

**Para Master:Bien Master te reto a que hagas un triple giro mortal hacia atrás con doble giro lateral en una moto através de un aro en llamas cubierto por espinas por dentro y por fuera es OBLIGADO.**

-me la voy a partir todita-dijo master sobre una moto y con un casco puesto, todos haciendo porras, master enciende la moto y sale disparado a una rampa, todos veían como master saltaba de la rampa al dichoso aro, la cámara enfoca la cara de terror de master a ponto de hacer lo del reto, en cámara lenta, mientras los chicos-tu puedes master-dijeron Jane, Sally, Jeff, Eyeles y Laughing, ellos solo miraban pero hicieron gestos de dolor al escuchar una explosión, varios golpes muy fuertes, cosas rompiéndose, algo chocando, un gato, un grito de chica y un-_WTF-_antes de otra explosión, entonces se enfoca al otro lado donde se debería aterrizar, pero no hay nada hay, solo ven pasar una llanta en llamas rebotando y rodando, poco a poco, master llega arrastrándose con una mano, con todo el traje sucio y unas partes desgarradas, los lentes del casco rotos, la piel chamuscada y con unas espinas clavadas y en llamas en su trasero-yaaay-dijo sin entusiasmo y cayendo inconsciente****

**Para Nina:¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? porque la mía es el ramen (carita chibi-babeante-kawaii).**

**-**el pastel de canela-dice con una sonrisa****

**Para Laughing:Oye Jack sé que como soy tu proxy oficial debo respetarte pero (lo besa de una forma****  
><strong>**salvaje y francesa por 5 minutos) no podía aguantarme y toma (le da un pastel de chocolate).**

**-**he, gracias-dice sorprendido, pero después sale corriendo****

**Para Eyeless:Bueno Jack responde algo que te voy a preguntar ¿aceptarías un taco de riñones que yo hice? por qué pregunto ¡toma! (le da el taco).**

**-**claro-dice comiendo el taco****

**Para Hoodie:Oye Hoodie te reto a que tengas una cita con mi amiga la que te dije y que al final la beses EN LA BOCA su nombre es Liana,tiene pelo negro,mide lo mismo que yo y tiene un ojo rojo y otro azul,siempre se viste de negro y su pelo es liso y largo espero que la cita resulte o sí también que los estaré vigilando en cualquier parte através de mucho métodos muajajajaja**.

-haaaaaa-suspira muy pesadamente Hoodie usando traje para salir del foro he ir a la cita

-seguimos con-dice Dera

**Nastinka**

**Holaaaa . Ammmmm Máster, primer que todo una disculpa por no haber dejado review desde ha,e Uffffff. Pero no tenis mucho tiempo.**

**-**tu tranquila yo nervioso, entiendo-dice el

**Mmmmmm me da miedo hacer una pregunta o reto a ustedes así que primero solo diré que Máster, por favor hazme una lista con todos los creepys de la historia y su historia a grandes rasgos.**

-pues la lista de sus historias no la puedo decir pero te puedo decir sus nombres o almenas de algunos: el origen de Go to sleep (Jeff), el experimento 84-B (slenderman), el cartucho maldito de zelda (Ben), Jane the killer (oviamente), eyeles Jack (también lo puedes buscar con: el origen de… y asi con el resto), eso es lo que puedo decir, lamento que no sea mucho-se disculpa master

******Jeff, no me vayas a matar, pero es sorprendente ver como te dibujan las fangirls.**

**-**lo sé, me hacen horrible-dijo depresivo

******ATENCIÓN TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS ESCRITOS POR MI NO TIENEN ÁNIMO DE HACER ENOJAR A LOS CREEPYS.****  
><strong>**Bien, podré dormir tranquila. Besooossss y Byeeeeee!**

**-**adiós/hasta luego/cuídate-se despiden todos

Master toma el sobre-sigue…

**Chica sudadera**

**Hola :3 Masky y yo volveremos en este preciso segundo (aparecen de la nada).**

**-**como carajo llegaron-dijo Ben****

**Bueno para avisar no quiero que se acerquen a MI maestro entiendan ÉL ES MÍO y solo YO voy a estar con él esto también esta para ti Laughing Jill (un aura de fuego,muerte,destrucción, sed de sangre y caos la rodea mientras sus ojos se ponen blancos).**

Master con una gotita estilo anime-pero quien es tu maestro-pregunta el****

**Para Master: Oye Master qué piensas del anime gore? porque yo pienso que es genial uno de esos como: Higurashi no naku koro ni.**

A master le aparecen estrellitas en los ojos, aparece un fondo raro y barato tras él, iluminándolo por le espalda y una música barata de ALELUYA-ALFIN ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDE-grita muy feliz****

**Para Sally: Sally te reto a que cantes Kokoro de Rin Kagamine fandubeada al español :3.**

Las luces se apagan y se vuelven a encender con una Sally frente a un micrófono en el escenario

_**Fui creada como un robot**_

_**Un científico vida me dio**_

_**Para describirme me llamo**_

_**MILAGRO**_

_**Pero una cosa me falto**_

_**Algo que no puede construir**_

_**Y eso se llama corazón**_

_**Un programa**_

_**Muchos años han pasado ya**_

_**He vivido en gran soledad**_

_**Esperando un milagro quizá**_

_**Mi ilusión**_

_**Quiero saber que paso con el**_

_**Todo lo que hizo hasta el final**_

_**Como fue que el creo por mi**_

_**Un corazón**_

_**Me muevo, ahora se empieza a acelerar **_

_**El milagro que es para mi**_

_**¿Por qué no puedo detener mis lágrimas?**_

_**¿Por qué tiemblo así y puedo sentir**_

_**Mi corazón muy rápido?**_

_**¿Es esto, lo que yo espere, para mi corazón?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tengo un gran corazón, corazón tengo yo**_

_**Ahora sé cómo sentir la felicidad**_

_**Tengo un gran corazón, corazón sin final**_

_**Ahora sé cómo sentir la tristeza**_

_**Tengo un gran corazón, corazón tengo**_

_**Estos sentimientos profundos son**_

_**Ah, ah, ah**_

_**Ahora pienso que ya descubrí**_

_**La razón por la que nací**_

_**Solo estar, debe atormentar**_

_**Y triste ser**_

_**Por eso yo sé desde el día aquel**_

_**Que un corazón late en mí**_

_**Con calidez muy dentro de mí ser**_

_**Me hace vivir**_

_**Ahora diré que el mundo es muy real**_

_**Lo dedico, solo a ti**_

_**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy**_

_**Por traerme a este mundo tan hermoso y genial**_

_**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy**_

_**Por permitirme pasar días contigo**_

_**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy**_

_**Por regalarme esos momentos que compartimos**_

_**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy**_

_**Ahora cantare para ti siempre**_

_**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy**_

**Para Slender: Oye Slender te reto a que te aguantes****  
><strong>**1 hora a tu hermano Splendorman.**

Un largo rato después en una jaula metieron a un atado slender y splendor, los cuales gritaron-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-para que los encerraran juntos en la jaula****

**Para Hoodie: Hoodie qué piensas de las personas suicidas?**

**-**que están mal de la cabeza, si quieren morir hagan enojar a Jane-dijo sin interés****

**Para Jane: Holi Jane te reto a que patees a Jeff desde un avión a 11000 metros de altura mientras gritas JACKPOT antes de patearlo.**

Quien sabe en qué momento ellos ya estaban a la altura pedida y Jane grito-JACKPOT-pateando a Jeff del avión-HAHAHAAAAAAAAA-grita el  
><strong><br>****Para Laughing: Jack tengo algo que decirte (toma mucho aire y lo saca) te quiero :3.**

-gracias-dice el alegre****

**Para Jeff: Oye te reto a que pelees contra mí en una pelea A MUERTE el perdedor revive y paga otro par de tragos en el bar y le compra la cena al otro.**

**-**no puedo porque ya no tengo nada-dijo mostrando su billetera que no tenía más que polvo y una telaraña dentro****

**Para Ben: Oye Ben eres claustrofóbico? *la claustrofobia es pánico a estar encerrado en un lugar pequeño para los que no sepan*.**

-pues no, porque-pregunta****

**Para Master: Master quieres una sandía?.**

-no me golpearas de nuevo, verdad-pregunta con duda y a la defenciva****

**Para Nina: Nina gracias por mandar al príncipe a dormir por eso los espero a ti y a Ben para venir a mi casa jugar videojuegos y comer cosas :3.**

-QUE BIEN-dijeron alegres****

**Para Eyeless: Jack dime algo que no sepa como cuantos años tienes?.**

**-**perdí la cuenta desde lo que sería mu cumpleaños 65, o 67, ya no se-dijo susurrando****

**para Ben: Que piensas de la enemiga que te hice?.**

-que es…-viendo una foto que Dera le dio-linda-dijo sin mas

Ben toma el sobre y dice-ahora vamos con…

**Amy**

**Jeff x Alice ahora! Beso, beso...**

Tras un largo rato, master logro traer a Alice sin que lo matara, pero si llego con heridas, una vez explicado todo, Jeff se resignó a besarla, y luego de un rato se separaron, después de eso Alice, fue directo a master-o tratare de matarte con condición de que me dejes quedarme-dijo ella, master con el miedo que tenía, asintió-bien-y se fue con el resto, la competencia por Jeff aumento de nuevo

Master toma el sobre y dice-sigue

**Chica sudadera**

**Master cuando vas a subir un capítulo? \(.-.)/**

-lo ciento por tardarme pero Ya-dice apenado

.

.

.

.

.

HOLA AMIGOS, primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas en la escuela que no me dejan hacer nada, además tengo otra historia en proceso que debo atender, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap. Nos vemos la próxima en the creepy questions


	14. Chapter 14

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos y amigas como están-pregunta master de forma alegre, escuchando los aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo-bueno mis lectores, hoy tenemos una nueva invitada, para todos los fans de Alice Madnes Returns aquí esta Alice-presentando a la asesina de los videojuegos que entro alegremente-Hola-saludo ella-sin más que decir, comencemos

**Rin death**

**Hola**

**-**hola-saludan todos

******Liu no estes deprimido... Sabes que te haría sentir mejor? Torturar a Jeff!**

**-**lo sé pero es algo que no se olvida tan fácil-dice el

******no exageren ni que toby fuese virgen... A demás Nina es el fanatismo personificado, antes de conocer a E. Jack**

**-**YA SE QUE NO SOY VIRGEN PERO TU COMO TE CENTIRIAS SI FUERAS VIOLADA POR ALGUIEN QUE ODIAS-pregunto muy molesto

******laughing si no quieres hijos usa condones y listo ten sexo cuantas veces quieras y que mejor que con laughing jill**

ESO dejo muy pensativo al payaso torturador

******me gusta el Jack x jane asi que se besan de forma obligatoria... O quieren Jack x Jeff? *ata a Nina y la mete dentro de una jaula* mnn por que no?*mete en la misma jaula a master y le pone esposas a jane * ya todo resuelto bésala Jack!**

**-**ESPERA, PORQUE YO-pregunta con miedo master dentro de la jaula y Nina tratando de romper los barrotes inútilmente, Jack no tenia de otra así que muy, muy mal, se le acerco a Jane y la beso rápidamente para separarse y salir de ahí-lo ciento Nina-corriendo a quien sabe dónde mientras Nina solo perseguía a master para estrangularlo

******adiós!**

-adiós/hasta luego/bye-se despiden todos

Dera es la que toma el sobre esta ves-sigue…

**Nastinka**

**Gracias por ser tan comprensivo Máster, te quiero!**

**-**heeeeeee, gracias-dice el

**Para todos los creepys Soy fan de cada uno de ustedes. Mmm, tengo un problema y quiero ver sí ustedes me pueden asesorar. Desde hace 5 años estoy muy triste y quiero volverme fría pero no se por que Mk puedo alguna sugerencia para ser fría?**

Master-mira, no creo que ser fría sea bueno para ti, solo lograras hacerte más daño, y la actitud fría no depende de tratar o no de serlo, sino de cómo hayas crecido, no seas fría, se lo que eres, supera tus penas con tus amigos y familia y serás feliz-termina master seriamente

******Liu, como soy muy Romántica te tengo un regalo. ... SUSAN! La encontré, la reviví y ahora la traje para que no estés tan triste.**

Liu-Su-Susan-tartamudeo, ella lo miro-li-u, eres tu-dijo ella, entonces cada uno camina lentamente hacia el otro, después trotaron y terminaron corriendo hacia ellos, cuando llegaron se fundieron en un gran y hermoso abraso, que los reconforto mucho, derramando lágrimas de pura alegría

******Te gusta tu regalo?**

-s-sí, muchas gracias-muy feliz

******Jeff, Nina y Jane les tengo un cuchillo nuevo, es un bowi con sierra, curva destripadora y filo al 1000000000.**

-GRACIAS-dicen tomando los cuchillos y festejando

******Slender, te tengo dos trajes nuevos exactamente iguales. Espero te gusten.**

**-**claro-dijo en un vestidor, seguramente probándose los trajes

******Sally, cual es tu dulce favorito? **

-el chocolate-dice alegremente la niña

**Por lo mientras te regalo un peluche de oso Gigante.**

-Mira Poki, tenemos un nuevo amigo-sentada en una mesita en una *fiesta de te*

******Hoody, Masky y Jack y Eyeless Jack, que les gustaría que les regalará?**

Hoodye-privacidad-señalando una ventana con el mayor peligro de la naturaleza tras el: las fan girls

Masky-una laptop-todos lo miran-que

Eyeles-algo que le dé mejor sabor a los riñones-contesta

******Besosssss h Byeeeeee!¡**

-adiós/hasta luego/nos vemos-se despiden todos, Ben tomo un sobre-seguimos con…

**Guest Wuater-Nature**

**Master: aaaaawwwww pobre bebe -tono burlon- ¿lo golpearon mucho? ¿le traemos su lechita? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya ven aca bebita llorona -lo abraza por los hombros y le pone el agua sanadora- debes contratar un seguro**

-si tengo seguro, Y NO SOY NINGUNA BEBITA LLORONA-grita la última parte molesto****

**Jeff: jeff jeff jeff... tienes 5 segundos para correr o te voy a alcanzar y vas a terminar ahogado por haber besado a jane**

Ni bien termino de decirlo Jeff desapareció dejando una estela de humo****

**Laughing: NOOOOOOOOOOO! le quitaron su inocencia! -le borra la memoria para que no recuerde la explicacion- ¿es cierto que a los bebes los trae la cigueña?**

-eso creo-dijo confundido y desorientado por el borrado de memoria

**Y les voy a pedir que cada vez que hablen de ese tema les tapen los oidos a L. Jack y Sally**

-como gustes-le dijo master****

**Sally: te reto a que le cantes a jane mientras bailas como dice la letra:****  
><strong>**"La mano arriba****  
><strong>**Cintura sola****  
><strong>**Nadie te quiere****  
><strong>**Por puta y zorra"****  
><strong>**y lo hagas junto a mi (osea cantando conmigo) luego le jales el pelo hasta arrancar esa parte**

Ambas chicas ya estaban listas frente a Jane

_**La mano arriba**_**-**levantan su mano derecha  
><em><strong>Cintura sola<strong>_**-**con su otra mano tras su espalda  
><em><strong>Nadie te quiere<strong>_**-**señalándola  
><em><strong>Por puta y zorra<strong>_**-**riéndose de ella**  
><strong>Sally estaba por ir para arrancarle el pelo pero ella ya estaba lista con su cuchillo

******Jane: hay que equilibrar tu cabello****  
><strong>**(Espacio para respuesta)**

-No-dijo ella

******Rapate el craneo, es una orden**

**-**No lo hare-dijo ella

Guest toma el siguiente sobre- luego nos arreglamos, seguimos con…

**Therakiat**

**hola **

-hola/que tal/holi-saludan

**primero quiero aclarar mi nombre viene de far cry 3 y soy mago asi que #saca a scolinex de la nada, le quiero preguntar a el su reaccion al ver a sus personas favoritas #apunta a nina y jeff, jajajajaja... **

**-**BENGAN ACA MAL NACIDOS QUE LOS MATARE-grito persiguiéndolos-consíguete una vida-dijo Jeff mientras corría

**Adiós**

-adiós/nos vemos-se despiden todos

Master toma un sobre y lo lee-ahora vamos con…

**Chica sudadera**

**¡Master es un gran honor para mí aparecer en el programa! y el mote Dera también me gusta mucho :3 y otra cosa lo que pasa con el asunto mafioso bueno al parecer un amigo tuyo tiene una grave deuda con el mafioso Al Capone y te puso para que pagues pero como no diste nada me pagaron para darte esa paliza en la que usé un bastón de hierro con clavos.**

-PERO CUAL AMIGO-pregunta con mucha duda-y me alegra que te allá gustado estar con nosotros-dijo****

**Para Liu: Escucha Liu no seas MARICA y sigue adelante con tu inmortalidad ¿acaso la Susan que ahora descansa en paz quiere que te pongas triste? NO ella quiere que sigas adelante y seas felíz sin importar con quién sea por eso solo por lo menos responde esto ¿eres acaso un pinche emo? porque solo dices "Susan,Susan" ¡ NO SEAS MARICA PEDAZO DE EMO CORTAVENAS!.**

**-**A QUIEN LLAMAS MARICA/EMO, ES MI VIDA Y SI QUIERO O NO SEGUIR NO ES TU PROBLEMA-grito este****

**Para Laughing: Bueno ya maté a ese tipo que me dijiste y por eso espero ansiosa el siguiente :3 y también espero que te haya gustado el pastel (se teletrasporta con L.J hasta París Francia) se de un buen lugar para almorzar (luego de 30 minutos regresan) me gustó ese lugar especialmente amenazar de muerte al cocinero de que nos diera lo mejor y patatas a la francesa en Francia que cliché.**

-almenas no tuvimos que pagar-dijo Laughing junto a Dera-tu no, pero yo tuve que pagarles la comida y el regreso-dijo master****

**Para Jeff quién está ahora en el hospital por la sacada de madres que se dió en el salto y ahora está hablando por Skipe mientras que su imagen aparece en un televisor gigante: Espero que te mejores y por eso te envié flores de cuchillos con una cesta de galletas (Smile dog le entrega los regalos).**

-gracias-dijo el comiendo unas galletas-gracias a ti también-dijo lanzándole una galleta al perro sin cara****

**Para Jane: ¿Jane cómo te sentiste al patear a Jeff desde 11000 metros de altura?.**

-me hubiera gustado hacer otra cosa-dijo con tono pervertido, molestando a Guest y Sally****

**Bueno veo que quizá pueda hablar con Laughing Jill así que (encierra a L.J en un cuarto lleno de dulces como galletas,pasteles,frutas y jugo con unos cuantos juegos para no aburrirse mientras que el lugar está construido con ladrillos,cubiertos con cemento y placas de titaneo y rodeado con alambre de puas y con el techo cellado mientras que dentro del lugar hay un tanque de oxígeno mientras que yo estoy afuera****  
><strong>**de esa fortaleza con mi sable de luz verde con seis pistolas en mi cadera) listo ya puedo hablar con ella.**

Todo mundo tenía una gota ENOOOOOOORME en la cabeza****

**Aparece con Susan y una albina de ojos verdes que usa un vestido negro,medias blancas con rayas negras,zapatillas negras,dientes afilados,con el pelo recogido en dos coletas que le llegaban a la cadera mientras que en las coletas hay dos moños negros,en sus brazos cubiertos desde la muñeca hasta los codos igual que las medias con el nombre de Laughing Dantia una amiga mía - HOLAAA - saludamos.**

-HOLA-saludan todos****

**Para Slender: Bueno viendo que tú y tu hermano no se llevan bien ¡matanga! (se lleva a los dos a terapia)****  
><strong>**bueno soy Dera y seré su terapeuta así que ahora díganme ¿por qué se llevan tan jodidamente mal? y si no piensan responder Slender: le diré a Slenderwoman que tú eres un gay reprimido y Splendor: no te dejaré salir de tu mansión si no respondes y lo mismo va contigo Slenderman.**

Slender-me arruino nueve secuestros

Splendor-es un amargado

Slender-es un idiota infantil

Splendor-es un pedófilo-

Slender-COMO ME LLAMASTE HIJDO DE** (SENSURADO POR SER PEOR QUE LAS COSAS DE RAITING M)******

**Bueno hasta aquí :3.**

Dera toma otro sobre-vamos con…otra vez yo

**Para Master: Bien ya pagué la deuda con Al Capone así que ya eres libre Master.**

-gracias, pero aun no entendí por qué-dijo el haciéndole reberencias****

**Para Liu:Vallla eres MUY DEBÍL no soportas solo escuchar su nombre porque ya estas llorando como una niña de mami bueno ya veo como decirte "Liu la niñita".**

Liu tenía una enorme aura de muerte, pero gracias a una mirada de la revivida Susan-liu, no mates-dijo ella severamente-pero…-viéndola-no-dijo ella, entonces él se fue a sentar, ella lo siguió y lo abraso muy tiernamente, ambos se besaron****

**Para Jeff:Tu hermano solo es un feo llorón por lo menos tu eres hermoso y no te comportas como nena tú si peleas contra mí y oye saltaste desde un helicóptero eres bien genial Killer.**

-lo sé, soy el mejor-algo arrogante-y el más modesto-dijo Slender con sarcasmo****

**Para Laughing: Jack una pregunta ¿tú me quieres? porque si dices una amiga enserio ya me dejarían por tercera vez en la friendzone (nadie me quiere TTnTT).**

-si te quiero, tu tranquila-abrasando a Dera****

**Para Jane:Una preguntilla preguntosa ¿por qué la gente no entiende que usas una máscara? es decir ponen tu máscara como si fuera tu cara eso no tiene sentido.**

-lo que pasa es que es una máscara que se re-pegada, y como es del color de mi piel se confunde con mi cara-dijo ella****

**Para Masky:¿Qué te pareció esa semana en el crucero? es decir la semana pasó bastante rápido pero yo digo que fue una semana muy divertida.**

**-**si lo fue, y tome fotos-mostrando una cámara de él y Dera en barias partes del crucero****

**Hasta aquí pero recuerden que yo seguiré con ustedes en el programa jajaja.**

Dera toma de nuevo un sobre-ahora si seguimos con…

**GuestMorena**

**Hey, que tal. Flora esta aquí a mi lado vigilando que no escriba nada de JanexJeff así que empecemos.****  
><strong>**Eyeless- te reto a decirle a Nina tus sentimientos, si no quieres que nadie te vea puedes ir a un cuarto o echar a todos. Lo que más te plasca.**

-Nina, TE AMO-dijo frente a ella levantando su máscara y besando s mano y después a ella

******Laughing- Me gustas demasiado así que no te pondré nada malo, te reto a buscar a Scolinex y que pelees contra el.**

-pues…-no termina porque Jeff y Nina lo derriban-NO IRAS-dijeron al unísono

******Nina- Te diré o mejor dicho tu me dirás, te reto a besar a Eyeless y andar de empalagos en todo el capítulo.**

-con gusto-levantándole un poco a eyeless su máscara y besándolo con pación

******Flora: mi reto es para Guest y Sally canten Barbie Girl de Aqua, si no la cantan me llevo a Jeff. Así que háganlo. No te lo tomes a mal Sally me caes mejor que Jane.**

-gracias –dijo Sally

Guest-por mi que se lleven a jeff... no voy a cantar barbie girl!

*******Morena saca un sartén y le pega a Flora* Al fin puedo escribir lo que quiera.****  
><strong>**Jeff- Te reto a hacer mi reto pasado, un 69 con Jane y nada de peros «Mete a Jane y Jeff a un cuarto y le pone seguro» diviértanse. Master no puedes interferir así que encarguense Masky y Hoodie de controlar a las fieras.**

-OYE, ESA ES MI FRASE-reclama master-aquí está el 69-dijo Jeff saliendo con un cartel con el numero 69 pintado-que, nunca especifico que 69-dijo Jeff

******Slenderman- Baila si quieres Peter la Anguila, no te obligo es un reto pero no hay problema si no lo haces.**

-gracias-dijo slender al no sentirse obligado

******Ben- ¿Cuál es tu juego favorito? Y ¿cuál me recomendarías?.**

-QUE NO ME HAGAN ELEGIR-abrazando a todos sus juegos

******Morena se va, Paz.****  
><strong>***Flora despierta*****  
><strong>**Me he perdido pero volví, Reto a TODOS a hacer una pirámide humana. Bie ( también tu Master)**

Treinta minutos después master, Jeff, Eyeles, Toby, Masky y Hoodie eran la base, slenderman, laughing, Ben y Nina eran la planta media y al final estaban Jane y Sally

.

.

.

.

.

HOOOOOOOOLA, COMO ESTAN, les gusto, perdón por la tardanza pero no he tenido nada de tiempo últimamente, pero aquí está, amigos, por favor si quieren continuar, dejen sus preguntas y retos, pongan favoritos y recuerden, los esperamos la próxima en the creepy questions


	15. Chapter 15

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos, como están todos-pregunta alegremente master a su público, se escuchan los aplausos y gritos de ánimo-bien bien amigos, antes que nada quiero anunciar que por petición en uno de los reviews, tendremos a dos nuevos creepy que nos acompañaran desde ahora, el primero, el enemigo jurado de Nina y Jeff es Scolinex- entra al escenario recibiendo aplausos-y también a una gran y divertida compañera, pero un tanto loca-susurro esa parte-es laughing jill-la nombrada aparece muy feliz en el escenario con su motosierra-hola-saludo ella.

-bueno comencemos, así que, jill, no haces los honores-pasándole un sobre-claro, primero será…

**Guest Water-Nature**

**¿Alguna vez han sentido que los mortales pasan sus dias contando las horas que faltan para su muerte y no aprovechan esas horas? ¿Tampoco lo que han ganado sin esfuerzo aunque se lo pongan en bandeja de plata? ¿Creen que el karma a veces ta obligue a amar personas que no te aman por no haber amado a quien te amo?**

Master-amiga creo que estas deprimida, si te podemos ayudar, lo haremos-dijo el autor****

**Jane: el fade in obliga a todos los creppys, autor, invitados, etc. A cumplir con los retos dictados... ¡asi que rapate la cabeza!**

-QUE NO-grito molesta****

**Sally: cosita! :3 no pude dejar de decir "aaaaaaaaaaawwwwww" YO TAMBIEN AMO EL CHOCOLATE! Toma -le da una bolsa llena de chocolates- mala... no me invitas a tomar te jeje no te creas pero si me gustaría**

-bien, muchas gracias, y que tal si nos acompañas-señalando una mecita donde estaban su osito poki y el otro oso gigante****

**Master: te apuesto a que Darcy le gana a ceverus en una pelea**

Hubo un gran silencio en el escenario hasta que master cae al suelo muerto de risa-jajajaja, que buen chiste amiga, pero no creo que Darcy le gane a ceverus, ni en un millón de años-dijo master con gran confianza en su fiel perro-espera, tienes un perro-le pregunto scolinex-si, lo tengo-dijo master-nos lo enseñarías-pregunto Jill-claro, ceeeeveeeeruuuuus, ben a saludar-dijo llamando a su perro, después todos sintieron como el suelo temblaba un poco, entonces vieron llegar a un perro blanco de tres cabezas que media como tres metros de altura-no es tierno-dijo master acariciando una de las cabezas****

**Ben: ¿Que piensas de Alice eh? Digo... es una chica de videojuegos y a ti te encantan -picara-**

-pueeees, que si es linda, pero está loca-dijo Ben****

**Alice: ¿que piensas de ben?**

-que es muy pequeño-dijo ella en referencia a su estatura, molestando al rubio****

**Susan: Hola! Sin ofender pero... ¿que te paso que dicen que moriste?**

**-**bueno, si ves la creepypasta de liu, veras que termine lastimada, Liu hiso lo que pudo por ayudarme, pero no lo logre y como estaba muy grave termine muriendo-dijo ella recordando****

**Laughing: fiu! Otra vez eres inocente y adorable n.n cosita**

-heeeeeee, gracias-con mucha duda

-bueno mis amigos, ahora scolinex, nos ayudas-dandole un sobre-claro, la siguiente es…

**Rin Death**

**Hola**

-hola/holi/que tal-saluda todos

******me odias? TT-TT pero si tu eres la primer persona a la que quiero.**

Toby- oye, tal vez no te odiaría si no me acosaras y grabaras mientras duermo-dijo molesto

**Nha creo que me dolió si era virgen cuando paso eso... Pero ahora a quien odio*mira a Jeff * me voy a vomitar****  
><strong>**10 minutos después****  
><strong>**oye slendy cuentas a Kate the proxy como uno de tus proxys?**

**-**no del todo, pero si-dijo slender

******master alguna vez jugaste slenderman the arrival? Hay aparece kate como proxy**

-si lo e jugado, pero tengo muy malos recuerdos con kate-dijo recordando algo que lo espanto

******E.J cual es tu verdadero origen? Hay tantas versiones que confunden**

Eyeles-pues yo estuve en el ejército, tenía un gran amigo, casi mi hermano, nos tendieron una trampa, entonces en esa trampa el murió y yo me quede ciego, al estar ciego no podía pelear, me regresaron con mi familia, pero mi hermano había muerto por exposición a químicos pues él trabajaba en una fábrica, mi madre por su tristeza, murió después de eso, yo me quede solo, mi padre estaba muerto desde mi niñez, entonces ciego y sin familia, me abrí la garganta y me suicide-conto su origen

******ahora se le puede preguntar a scolinex?**

-sip-dijo master

******scoli es cierto que jane te traicionó? Como? Sabes por que?**

-si es cierto, como y porque no me importan, yo solo matare a Nina-dijo el sin interes

******por ahora es todo. Adiós!**

-adiós/que te valla bien-se despiden todos

Entonces Dera tomo un sobre-ahora seguimos con

**Nastinka**

**Ahhhhh, me alegra que te haya gustado tu regalo Liu. Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntos. Tengan, boletos para un crucero súper romántico por todo el mundo.**

Entonces aparecen en el escenario un liu y una Susan súper alegres con unas maletas que ni idea de cuando hicieron-muchas gracias-dijeron ambos

**Máster, creo que no me explique bien. Hace un par de años dos personas me lastimaron mucho y No volví a ser la misma. Quiero ser fría para con esas personas, ya que las tengo que ver porque son mis parientas. No quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño. Y por eso quiero ser fría.**

Master se queda pensativo-en ese caso, me temo que no te puedo ayudar mucho, pero podrías intentar no hablarles, o hacerlo de forma rápida y cortante, no prestarles atención, etc-dijo master

******Ammmm, Jeff. No se como te vayas a tomar esto, pero, tengo dos primas que dicen que eres un loco y que eres horrible. Las quiero matar por esto y muchas cosas más, aparte de que dijeron muchas otras cosas de los otros creepys. Las puedes mandar a dormir?****  
><strong>**Bueno pero no tanto porque luego quisiese pedirles que cada uno de ustedes vaga y las torture o las mate, pero no lo suficiente.**

En ese momento, todos los creepy del programa tenían una sonrisa espantosa que haría a todo el mundo llenarse de miedo, y de hecho lo tenían, master, susan, Guest y Dera tenían demasiado, bueno, Dera no tanto

******Amm, me falto preguntarle a Máster, Laughing Jack y a Ben, que les gustaría. Lo siento sufro de falta de memoria. Me falto alguien más? Masky,**

L, Jack-yo quisiera…mmmmmm-se pone a pensar

Ben-yo el nuevo juego de hyrule warriors, por favor-dijo amablemente

Masky-tranquila ya no olvidas a nadie

**Upsssss, perdón el celular tiene mucha sensibilidad y subí el review anterior incompleto. Ahh, Toby que te gustaría?**

**-**una hacha clásica y algo oxidada, por favor, la mía es muy nueva-pidió el

******Hoodie, ten, un spray anti fangirls, un escudo de fuerza y una capa invisible.**

-GENIAL, MUCHAS GRACIAS-abrasándola

******Masky, una laptop último modelo. Con todos los accesorios.**

-muchas gracias-dijo tomando la laptop y saludándola

******Eyeless Jack, una caja con muchas especias. Otra con salsas y salsas para marinar. Amo la comida súper condimentada. Ahh, ten, este riñón es de una de mis primas, lo siento, me había hartado. Te sugiero comerla al estilo de la carne tártara, sí te gusta cruda no le eches limón.**

-muchísimas gracias-grito desde la cocina

******Mmm, que falta, ahhhhh, sí. Sally, ten 20000000000000000000000000000 cajas de chocolate.**

A Sally le salieron estrellitas en los ojos, antes de salir corriendo hacia los chocolates

******Y pregunta, algun esta enamorad ? Sí es afirmativa la respuesta, digan de quien, y rogare, sí hay otra persona interesada en la misma persona, se contenga y no reaccione violentamente. Es una simple pregunta.**

En ese momento eyeles y Nina se abrasaron, Liu y Susas se tomaron sus manos, Jane, Alice y Sally miraron a Jeff, Guest se puso a soñar despierta y laughing Jill miro de forma disimulada a laughing Jack con un sonrojo algo marcado

**Bueno, creo que es todo.****  
><strong>**A todos. Besooooooossss y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**

-ADIOOOOOOS-se despidieron todo, entonces Guest tomo otro sobre-bien, seguimos con

**the rakiat**

**siii matalos scolinex, quiero ver su sangre derramarse! #ve lo que realmente paso, hijos de puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, como sea solo quiero decir que master mata a toda tu crew pero espera el momento adecuado, gana su confiansa para luego apuñalarlos en la espalda y reirte de su sufrimiento posdata leelo solo para ti o TE ENCONTRARE jajaja ( risa con tono malvado) y luego revivilos y preguntales como se sintieron empesando con ¿ LES GUSTO?****  
><strong>**JAJAJAJA (risa tono malvado)**

Master tenía una cara de WTF después de leer el sobre, todos lo miraban-que dice-le pregunta l. Jack, master rompe el sobre-no nada-dijo nervioso-seguimos con…-dijo apresurado

**Chica sudadera**

**Para Master: El amigo tuyo que digo es Kakuzu de Naruto él me dijo que era tu amigo así que por eso me dijo que le dijera a Al Capone que tú pagarías porque él dijo algo sobre una crisis con su dinero y que por eso no podía la deuda y por eso te puso a pagar pero como no lo hiciste me pagaron para golpearte.**

Master estaba rojo de furia y sacando humo de sus orejas y nariz-KAAAAAAAKUUUUZUUUUUU-grito con gran furia****

**Para Jeff: Holi Jeff tengo una amiga que dice que quiere hablar contigo (entra una chica de pelo negro,sus****  
><strong>**ojos rojo carmesí,piel totalmente blanca,sudadera blanca sin mangas,short negro y unos tenis verdes de nombre Anita que claro tiene un físico mejor que el de Nina,Jane o Alice) MAL NACIDO TE MATARÉ (dice mi amiga para saltar a estrangular a Jeff) **

-yo… que… mierda hice-pregunto con dificultad Jeff

**MATASTE A MI NOVIO IMBECÍL HIJO DE LA ZORRA QUE TE PARIÓ (dice ella mientras lo sigue estrangulando) ESTAS PERDIDO HIJO DE PERRA (en eso Slender y Liu se la quitan de encima mientras ella patalea y se mueve para que la suelten) SUÉLTENME AHORA EL EMO MARICA Y TÚ SLENDER ME LA DEBES POR SALVARTE DE ZALGO.**

-NO SOY NINGUN EMO-dijo muy molesto Liu-y yo no te conozco-dijo slender****

**Para Master: Creo que mi amiga está un poco enojada por eso será mejor encerrar esa fiera.**

-ya oyeron chicos, llévenla a la jaula-dijo master a sus amigos****

**Para Liu: De verdad Liu yo antes te admiraba pero ahora eres un (cantando) perdedor,perdedor eres un emo maricón no puedes escuchar su nombre y ya porque sino te pones a lloraaaar,a llorar,a llorar ¡marica! .I. (-u-) .I.**

Ahora Liu era el que estaba hirviendo en pura furia****

**Para Jane: Jane the Killer eres una pervertida hentaiona ¿qué son esos "algo mejor"? mente sucia Jane.**

**-**no soy pervertida, soy alguien que acepta sanamente sus gustos-dijo ella como si fuera una maestra-además Jeff está peor que yo-se defendió****

**Para Slender: Ya veo pero creo tú y tu hermano deben resolver esto con...BLACK METAL NORUEGO... neee mentira lo haremos de la mejor forma posible así que ¡que pase mi amiga! (entra una mujer de 20 años,cabello negro,un ojo rojo y otro azul,falda negra,top blanco,gabardina café y unas botas converse negras y de nombre Jann que al ver a Splendor lo abraza y lo besa) Splendorman me dijiste que ibas a comprar pan no a venir a un programa (dice alzando una motocierra pero me ve y la baja) Dera amiga mía ¿que pasa?-me dice y yo respondo-Tu noviecito tiene problemas con su hermano-señalo a Slender-eres la****  
><strong>**persona indicada para esto-bien-dice ella y comenzamos a hablar-¿NO pueden llevarse bien?-digo yo.**

Slender y splendor se "miraban" con un aura asesina alrededor de ellos, cada uno con sus tentáculos ondeando peligrosamente (para quien no supiera splendor también tiene tentáculos)-NO-dijeron ambos y se lanzaron el uno al otro, dando paso una enorme bola de humo de vez en cuando sobresalían manos, pies, tentáculos, etc

Master toma un sobre-bueno, en lo que estos dos se matan sigamos con…

**GuestMorena**

**Hello everybody, we are Flora y Morena.****  
><strong>**Morena:Ok, demasiado inglés para mi. Mi vidaaaa ya se declararon Eyeless y Nina. Lo siento Laughing, Sally y Ben pero esto no pueden verlo ustedes *los mete en un cuarto con una tv y dulces*****  
><strong>**Niña- te reto a decirle cosas como Osito, cariño, amor y cosas así a Jack durante TODO EL CAPÍTULO, es obligado.**

-oh está bien, no crees mi amor-dijo colgándose de eyesles

******Flora: ¿Cuales son sus equipos favoritos de Fútbol? A mi me encanta Alemania.****  
><strong>**Morena: si si aja, yo amo a Italia.**

Todos, dicen su equipo favorito, pero no se entiende porque lo hicieron al mismo tiempo

******Master: te reto a dar una caída lobre de 1500 metros a un río, lago o lo que se te pegue la gana que tenga agua.**

-porque-dijo en la puerta de un avión, dejándose caer sobre el mar

******Jane- me alegro que este Sally en el cuarto, te reto a hacer la pose del misionero con Jeff (ya saben hacerlo, la del sexo eh) *aprovecha que flora fue por agua, se telentrasporta al programa y los lanza a un cuarto con una cama dentro* le pongo seguro para que no salgan hasta que lo cumplan.**

En esto Guest interfiere (aclaración, lo siguiente fue dicho por Guest y pedido por PM que se publicara aquí)- "No mames guestmorena, no creas que hacer lemmon para un chico inocente (bueno que ni tanto xD) es muy facil eh? Tal vez a ti no se te dificulte pero a el si ¿comprendes o tu cabesita hueca y pervertida no capta? Por favor deja de retar a los chicos a puras pendejadas sin descencia y ponte a preguntar cosas inteligentes... creeme que pareces hombre de veras chica"

******Masky: ¿cuál es tu país favorito? Por qué verás tengo dos boletos de avión a un destino cualquiera y pues te lo regalo *se lo da a Masky* se libré a cualquier país por aguantar todas nos cosas o locuras**

-gracias, y mi país favorito seria Japon-dijo el

******Flora: Les reto a bailar Gangnam Style a TODOSS excepto a Slender.**

-eso no se vale, porque solo a él no-dijo master señalando a slender

******Morena: Bueno ya pueden salir Sally, Laughing y Ben del cuarto *les abre la puerta y ven que no están Jane y Jeff* Me voy dejo lo que sea a Flora *sale corriendo*****  
><strong>**Flora: Eso fue extraño, pero sigamos****  
><strong>**¿A quien le gusta Little Mix? O las peliculas infantiles? A morena y a mi nos encantan.**

Entonces Guest salta alegre al igual que Sally-A MÍ-dijeron ambas

******Master: espero y en el siguiente puedas traer a un invitado como Scolinex o Laughing Jill ¿vale?****  
><strong>**Besos, y a TODOSS les doy Chocolates echos por mi, aunque claro *le da cuatro paquetes a Sally con chocolates en forma de oso* espero y te gusten. Echos con mi receta secreta****  
><strong>**Arrivederchi**

**-**adiós/hasta luego/gracias-se despiden todos

Jill toma el sobre- seguimos con…

**Chica sudadera**

**Para Laughing: Espero que tu inocencia siga en buen estado ahora una pregunta: Si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a Laughing Jill o yo de morir a cual de las dos salvarías? Y solo puedes escojer a UNA de las dos Jack.**

Eso dejo a Jack muy pensativo, tanto Dera como jill estaban expectantes, hasta que responde-pues, si no puedo salvar a las dos y solo puedo a una, entonces no salvo a ninguna-dijo como un niño y sin interés****

**Para Slender: Tu relación afectiva con tu hermano no tiene ningún avance creo que por eso no te invitó a su boda con mi amiga *le muestra la foto***

-como si me importara-dijo slender****

**Para Sally: Oye shica no pueo entende pa' que se va enamor'a de ese shiflao sensual *habla rara***

-lo ciento pero no te entendí-dijo Sally confundida****

**Para Toby: Bien Toby un reto para ti y para mi debes saltar de un acantilado tomando mi mano en señal de confianza *le da waffles* andando.**

Rato después, ambos están tomados de la mano en la orilla de un acantilado siguiendo las instrucciones de master-no deben soltarse, no harán trucos, no se intentaran lucir en el aire y caerán sobre un colchón inflable-dijo el frente a ellos-adiós-empujándolos para que caigan en el colchón

-ahora sigamos con…

**Lady Nightmare thmda**

**(Soy nueva, por favor tratenme bien .) Hola! Miren, en primer lugar... Soy yaoista! Muajaja, y, tienen que contestar y hacer lo que yo diga o si no (saca una caja que tiene escrito "toxico") usare este cd de Justin Bieber... Tengo audifonos puestos asi que no me afectara ;).**

Esa aclaración hiso a todos los chicos palidecer del miedo y a unas de las chicas sonreír macabramente

**En segundo lugar... (va corriendo con Liu y Toby y les da un gran abrazo, al primero le da una bolsa de chocolate y al segundo una charola de waffles) Los amo! Son mis favoritos :3 tranquilos, sobre todo tu Toby, no los voy a violar n.n**

-gracias-dijeron aliviados

******Jeff:sabes, yo pensaba que eras mas cool que Slendy, pero... Paso un tiempo y me dije que no XD una pregunta, no extrañas a tu mamá?**

Esa pregunta provocó una reacción que nadie esperaba, Jeff quedo con la mirada en blanco, entonces salió, por las cámaras vieron que se dirigía al cementerio, para abrazar la tumba de su madre-creo que eso fue un si-dijo slender

******Slenderman: cuantos hermanos tienes? Y, por que tratas a tus proxies diferente a como tratas a Sally? No es justo!**

-a slpendorman, a tederman y a ofenderman son mis hermanos, muchos creen que también slenderwoman, pero no es cierto-dijo el

******Laughing Jack: eres tan tierno :3 sabes? Yo conozco niños solitarios que seguro quieren jugar contigo n.n vienes?**

Con una sonrisa retorcida-claro-dijo feliz

******Toby: todavia tienes tics?**

**-si-dijo deprimido por tenerlos todavía**

**Extrañas a tu hermana?**

-si-con un aura de depresión enorme

**Como perdiste tu virginidad?**

**-**no recuerdo, esa ves estaba ebrio, pero recuerdo haber despertado desnudo con una chica castaña sobre mí, y ambos desnudos, no supe ni que paso hasta que ella despertó y me dio gracias por la "entretenida" noche-dijo el recordando

**Con quien te llevas mejor, Hoodie o Masky?**

-hoodiie-dijo con simpleza

******Slenderman: sabes, ayer me encontre unas imagenes que me dejaron con cara de WTF? Yo aca buscando imagenes de Ticci Toby y me encuentro una en la que Slendorman lo esta besando -.- fue raro... Como reaccionarias si eso pasara?**

Slender y toby, se dieron la vuelta y vomitaron, slender ni idea de cómo lo hiso

******Hoodie, Masky, Sally, Toby: vayan y abracen todos a la vez a su papá. Simple n.n**

Todos lo hicieron, le dieron un gran abrazo a slender y este correspondió

******Liu: te quiero! Aunque como amigos, me encanta como te vez con Susan n.n te reto a que le dediques "querida alma gemela" de porta.**

**-**Con todo gusto-dijo liu besando a susan para subir al escenario, la música comenzó a sonar

**-**_**son almas gemelas, separadas sin duda**_

_**Están pidiendo a gritos unirse y volver a ser una**_

_**Sienten algo y no saben porque, aunque los dos lo saben**_

_**Que es mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad lo que les une**_

_**Y se puede ver a kilómetros si te fijas**_

_**La vida nos lleva por el sendero que ella elija**_

_**Y yo llegue hasta ti sin ni siquiera buscarte**_

_**Solo con conocerme a mí, podía retratarte a ti como un **_

_**Dulce sabor salado, soy un amargado espeto cuando estoy a tu lado**_

_**Miraba tu melena dorada, con cara de idiota**_

_**Te di mi corazón y sus instrucciones en una nota de papel**_

_**Quiero ser aquel que te tuviera**_

_**Si supieras algún día lo que ciento, si pudieras**_

_**Verte con los ojos que te veo en vez de en el espejo**_

_**No conocerías jamás el complejo**_

_**El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente**_

_**ESTO ES PARA TI ESCUCHA ATENTAMENTE**_

_**Sé cuándo estas triste, se cuándo me mientes**_

_**Sé que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre**_

_**Son imanes con igual polaridad, por eso chocan**_

_**Y al juntarse debe ser necesidad**_

_**La debilidad del uno por el otro**_

_**El amor y el odio de los dos puedo arreglar sus corazones rotos**_

_**Una piel tan blanca no se olvida, cruzare los dedos de los pies por si se oxidan**_

_**Son almas más que cercanas, tu llámalo como quieras, **_

_**Creo que algunos lo conocen como almas gemelas**_

_**QUERIDA ALMA GEMELA, esperó que me leas**_

_**Allí donde quiera estés luchare contra el viento y la marea**_

_**Yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas**_

_**Busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda que tú lo seas**_

_**QUERIDA ALMA GEMELA, esperó que me leas**_

_**Allí donde quiera estés luchare contra el viento y la marea**_

_**Yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas**_

_**Busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda que tú lo seas**_

_**Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti**_

_**Como cada pétalo a su roza, tu perfume me despierta**_

_**Pone alerta mis sentidos, conocerte fue casualidad**_

_**O fue obra del destino**_

_**Grande es cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca**_

_**Las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca**_

_**Tu aura me da vida, te agarrare la mano si duerme y la dejas caída**_

_**Mi mirada sigue la perfecta forma de tus labios**_

_**Ni imaginas que sentí el primer momento tras rosarlos**_

_**El orgullo puede la razón de ambos**_

_**Mataría por ti, moriría por ti, puedo demostrarlo**_

_**Sé que no todo será siempre bonito**_

_**Pero siendo solo tú, tú conseguiste ser mi tipo**_

_**No eres otra lo repito, sabes que eres la única**_

_**Te necesito más que el rap, a decir verdad**_

_**Más que a la música**_

_**Jure nunca decirte para siempre, la confianza **_

_**Que me haces sentir es suficiente**_

_**Yo un día te soñé y hace tiempo**_

_**Sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te lleve dentro**_

_**Eres de aspecto fuerte aunque te dejes derrumbar**_

_**Te protegeré no dejare que la vida te vuelva a golear**_

_**Ven con migo, lo nuestro es correspondido**_

_**Si te vas ya no podre conformarme con ser tu amigo**_

_**Digo lo que tú pensabas, son dos almas conectadas**_

_**Tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba**_

_**Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme**_

_**Tú si puedes conocerme, la única persona que puede quererme**_

_**QUERIDA ALMA GEMELA, esperó que me leas**_

_**Allí donde quiera estés luchare contra el viento y la marea**_

_**Yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas**_

_**Busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda que tú lo seas**_

_**QUERIDA ALMA GEMELA, esperó que me leas**_

_**Allí donde quiera estés luchare contra el viento y la marea**_

_**Yo sé que es así, no espero que me creas**_

_**Busco mi otra mitad y no hay duda que tú lo seas**_

Se oyen los aplausos de todo el público por la canción que liu dedico a Susan

**Jeff: yo te apoyo, no eres uke... Al menos no de Ben ni de Liu XD pero sere buena contigo... Solo ve y abraza a Liu, como hermanos que son!**

Ambos asesinos estaban frente a frente, mirándose muy molestos fijamente (me salió un verso XD) entonces se resignaron y se dieron un abraso pequeño y se separaron tan rápido como rallo yendo se a sus lugares

******Master: buen fic ;) te gusta HTTYD?**

**-**gracias y si, de hecho tengo una historia crossover pero no creo que sea tan buena-dijo master

******Eso es todo! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno mis amigos que les pareció, espero que lo disfrutaran, nos vemos la próxima aquí en The Creepy Questions


	16. posible fin

Hola amigos, soy master y bien venidos a The Creepy cuestions

Donde verán los retos más bizarros y las respuestas de sus creepys favoritas en barias preguntas, que tendrán que responder, y sin importar el reto, se hará

.

.

.

.

-hola, amigos, amigas, como están todos-pregunta alegremente master, todo mundo aplaude-bueno amigos, llego la hora de empezar, pero antes un triste anuncio-dijo bajando la cabeza-

"verán, dado una historia en proceso y esta, más el poco tiempo que tengo regularmente, no he podido comenzar una historia que tengo planeada, y la verdad no soy de los que escriben más de una historia, por lo que esta es la que me ha parecido mejor pausar o completar, si quieren seguir haciendo preguntas, díganme y solo pausare la historia hasta nuevo aviso, o si quieren que la de por terminada, esta decisión la tomaran ustedes queridos lectores y lectoras, sin más a comenzar"

Nina toma un sobre-empecemos con…

**Nastinka**

**Holaaaaaaaaa. Creepys, amo la sonrisa que ponen cuando quieren matar a algún. Cuando nos ven esa sonrisa todos piensan que somos unos locos. Pero nosotros sabemos que es la mejor sonrisa del Mundo.**

Todos llorando como madalenas-AMEN HERMANA, AMEN

******Toby, ten, una colección de hachas del mundo. Desde la más primitiva hasta las de unas cuantas décadas atrás. De todo tipo.**

-GENIAL, muchas gracias-dijo para luego irse persiguiendo a un pobre idiota que vio por la ventana

******Ben, el juego de hyrules warriors, con unas consolas nuevas para cada juego.**

-HOO, gran maestra-haciendo raras reverencias

**Máster no dijiste que querías.**

**-**bueno, la verdad no me gustaría molestarte-dijo apenado

**Ammmm, Ceverus tiene novia? **

**-**hasta donde sé, no-dijo master, junto a su fiel perro de tres metros el cual ladra

**Y es el de la mitología griega que cuidaba las entradas al hades?**

**-**pues, si y no, es más bien un descendiente del mismo, pero no tiene tanto poder-respondió el rascando una de las cabezas del perro

******Aaaaaam, Laughing Jack, no te gustaría jugar con Laughing Jill a lo que jugó tu amigo con la chica antes de matarla ?**

-a convertirla en silla-pregunto con la ceja levantada-eso pasó después de matarla-le dijo toby

******Ben, mis primas dicen que los videojuegos son, mejor esconde a tus bebés no quiero que se traumen. Basura y que no sirven, que deberían de eliminarlos. Yo se que no es verdad, tranquilo, no te vayas a hiperventilar.**

-IPERBENTILAR-grito furioso, y no era para menos-o no, no me voy a hiperventilar, LAS BOY A DESCUARTIZAR-grito a los cuatro vientos

******Máster, es que ya las ignoro y todo, pero, no sirve. Mira, has de,cuenta que alguien maltrata a Ceverus, como te sentirías? **

-NO MI CEVERUS-abrazando una pata de su perro

**Yo se que mal, por que lo quieres mucho, es tu mascota y significa mucho para tí no? **

Master asiente

**Lo peor de todo es que quien lo daño es alguien a quien le confiabas todo, y te llevabas súper con el. Y cuando se vuelven a ver y tu estas que lo quieres matar esa persona te saluda como sí nada hubiera pasado y siguiera siendo tu súper Mega mejor amigo. Y su familia y la tuya crean que tu ya no le quieres hablar nada más por que sí. Y te digan que eres malo y desagradecido. Por ? Por que se porta como blanca palomita. Y ahora piensa que no es Ceverus, es tu mejor amigo de verdad y sin los secretos sobre algo que no quieres que NADIE se entere.**

Master se quedó muy pensativo- amiga, en verdad lo ciento pero ya no sé cómo ayudarte, yo te di formas que te podrían servir, pero ya no se mas, no soy tan frio, y no sé cómo ayudarte, en verdad que me disculpo-dijo el

******Todos, voy a hacer una fiesta para creepypastas y para autores. Todos están invitados. Pueden tres lo que quieran habrá riñones, mucha comida y lo que deseen.**

-GENIAL, TE QUEREMOS MUCHO-dijeron felizmente abrazándola

******Guest, en quien piensas?**

-en nadie, yo no pienso en nadie-dijo ella un poco a la defensiva, master susurra un-si como no-riendo entre dientes

**Ahhhhh, todas estampe de locas alguna vez en la vida. Solo espero que no te lastime o va a sufrir. Y eso aplica para todo aquel que se meta con alguno de mis amigos o creepys o autores. (aunque espero poder contarlos a todos como amigos) los meteré a una cámara de tortura y después de haber usado todo tal vez deje que muera o mejor que las ratas se coman su cerebro y sus intestinos que colgare en la máquina de sacar intestinos o sus pies en carne viva por las cabras que lamen la manteca que se le pone en los pues.**

**-**nos llenas de orgullo-dijeron llorando como madalenas L. Jack, toby, master, Dera y Jeff, bueno Jeff no lloraba, pero si sentía orgullo

**Ah, para desplegar su potencial de hacer sufrir vean máquinas de maldad. Sacan Muchiiiiiisimas máquinas de tortura. Sí lo se estoy más loca que nada.**

Master se frota la barbilla-porque ciento que hice el ridículo en un gran evento-

**Creo que es todo. Nos vemos a la otra.****  
><strong>**Besoooooooooooooooos y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!**

-adiós, cuídate, nos vemos-dijeron todos

Master toma un sobre-seguimos con…

**Rin Death**

**Pan con gato... :3**

Todos con cara de "no entiendo nada"

******no me juzgues toby! Hacia poco que tengo sentimientos humanos y es mas difícil tenerlos que fingirlos.**

-Hasta que alguien comprende-grito Jeff, quien no tenía nada que ver, mientras toby solo decía-pero no es para que me acoses-algo irritado

**Uf oye dijiste una castaña se aprovechó de ti!? Mierda, mierda y mas mierda... Se quien es... Pero no va ser bonita la respuesta. **

-no se aprovechó, yo estaba ebrio, y si, una castaña, piel pálida, algo de rubor, ojos verde oscuro y unas cuantas pecas, la conoces-pregunto toby con duda

**Siempre me he preguntado... Por que tu ropa parece pijama?**

-la moda es moda si te acomoda, a mí me gusta este estilo-dijo el

******masky como reaccionarías si toby te violase? *ocultando imagen* no te aseguro que no aya pasado, gracias al alcohol**

Tanto masky como toby se dieron la vuelta y vomitaron sonoramente-eso ni más ebrios que la chingada-dijeron al unísono aun con nauseas

******masky toby hace unas horas encontré una imagen, en tumblr, en la que masky esta de cabeza y toby esta arriba de el... Como volando, pobre las piernas de masky... Si das Vuelta la imagen parece toby acostado y masky sentado sobre el, restregando el trasero sobre la entre pierna de toby... Podrían hacerlo?* agitando frente a ellos un CD de Justin biber... Claro, con guantes y auriculares * y me refiero a toby acostado y masky sobre el**

Antes de que algo más pasara, Toby, Masky y como no, master habían desaparecido en líneas y estelas de polvo, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

******Susan sabias que emparejan a liu con Jeff ? *le muestra una imagen de los dos hermanos besándose de una forma... Subida de tono***

Ambos hermanos vomitan su desayuno y su cena del día anterior, mientras Susan decía muy enojada-matare a quien hizo esa imagen-lo que hiso a Liu amar todavía más a Susan de ser posible

**podrás soportar las fangirls de liu? Ya sabes esas que proclaman amarlo...**

Susan abrasaba muy posesivamente a su novio/prometido/esposo (ni idea de que son, ya no recuerdo)

******slendy no te llevas bien con tus otros hermanos? Yo no, mi hermana menor tiene complejo de Jeff the killer y la mayor esta muerta, por un accidente, y la otra... No la he vuelto a ver...**

**-**pues con unos mejor que con otros-respondió el

**Por cierto quien carajos es slenderboy? Es que encontré imágenes de un chico con tentáculos y uniforme escolar**

**-**quien-pregunto slenderman

******que piensan de los fans que crean a sus supuestos hijos, por ejemplo el supuesto hijo de Nina y Jeff o el de jane y Jeff y hay uno en el que Jeff quedaba embarazado de liu, y otro en el que el hijo de liu y jane mata a Jeff, y otro de scolinex y Nina... Y creo que había dos de scolinex y jane... Jaja leí/escuche muchos de esos**

**-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJA-todo mundo se reía de lo que los fans crean-en serio, que al menos hagan cosas creíbles-dijo Jeff

******es todo :3**

-adios/cuídate/bye-se despiden todos

Dera toma un sobre-ahora sigamos con…

**Guest Watwr-Nature**

**Master:****  
><strong>**1.- si lo estoy!**

-SI ESTAS DEPRIMIDA-pregunto master atónito-ya sabía-triunfante

******2.- ¡MACHISTA! Dars podra ser mujer, o no tener tres cabezas, puede que no tenga pelotas pero es una chica y si algo aprendi en mis 216 años de no-vida es que un hombre necesita de una mujer hasta para nacer -acercandose furiosa a el ya que soy muy patriotica y empujandolo- una mujer toma decisiones en el hogar y tiene la suficiente fuerza psicologica para mantener una familia ella sola cuando el padre los abandono por cobarde... ¡ASI QUE TRAE TU TRASERO AQUI Y TE RETO A UNA PELEA ENTRE DARCY Y CEVERUS! solo te advierto que es una reencarnacion de la esposa de poseidon, una ninfa, espiritu del agua**

**-**me estás diciendo que una loba gigante, es reencarnación de una ninfa-muy atónito-como sea, no soy machista, pero ceverus al ser encarnación del guardián del inframundo es más fuerte, por eso dije que Darcy no ganaría, y hasta donde recuerdo los dioses no se casan, son todos mujeriegos

******3.- che, tu si me entiendes chico *w***

**-**OOOOOOOOOK-con duda

******4.- ¡muchas gracias por revelar que estoy enamorada, ahora me van a hacer bullying, en especial Jeff!**

-tu tranquila, él estaba distraído, ni siquiera cuanta se dio-dijo confiado-darme cuenta de que-apareció Jeff- y los demás no son tan malos para hacerte bullying a ti-

******5.- tienes razon el crossover no es bueno****  
><strong>**(espacio para que se ponga triste)****  
><strong>**-le da un SUPERMEGAZAPE- es genial, estupdo, eres un GRAN escritor ¿¡QUIEN TE HIZO CREER QUE NO!? ¡¿FUISTE TU JEFF?! -levantandolo por la sudadera contra la pared con intenciones de ahorcarlo-**

**-**tranquila, amiga, no mates a Jeff, el no dijo nada, lo que pasa es que yo nunca fui alguien de mucha autoestima, por eso nunca considero buenos la mayoría de mis trabajos, vivo de lo que me digan los demas****

**Sally: SIIIIIIII! siempre quise estar en una fiesta de te, mis compañeras pensaban que era demasiado varonil y tetrica para estar en una y por eso tengo amigos hombres aparte de eso toma -le da una pocima color morada- trabaje en ella los 15 capitulos y ahora al fin la tengo, ¡LA POCIMA DE CRECIMIENTO! con ella, pues... creceras con mejor cuerpo que Jane, Alice, Nina, yo, etc. n.n te advierto que te sentiras un poco rara, asi que te pido Master que me la dejes unos minutos para una charla de mujer a mujer, tengo que explicarle porque su cuerpo es asi y cosas por las que nosotras pasamos, no entenderías**

Sally-bien, aquí voy-dijo tomando la pócima, todos la miraban con atención, ella no sentía ningún cambio-Guest, estas segura de que…-no termino porque de pronto sintió como se comenzaba a estirar, su pequeño vestido se comenzaba a rasgar, de pronto creció hasta tener una altura de 1.73 m de altura, su cintura era pequeña, su cadera creció ampliamente, sus piernas se tornearon y su trasero se hiso carnoso y redondo, sus pechos apenas contenidos por lo que quedaba de su vestido crecieron a una copa D, los rasgos de su rostro se hicieron más maduros pero a la vez muy finos y delicados, con cada curva de su cuerpo en su lugar, paso de ser una niña de apariencia de 8 años a una de por lo menos 17-18, con cuerpo de modelo, dejando a todos los hombres desmallados por una tremenda hemorragia nasal espeto a slenderman, Laughing Jack, eyeles y master, el cual la cubrió con una manta porque su vestido se desgarro cubriendo apenas lo necesario-estoy algo mareada-acompañando a Guest a un cuarto para que ella le explicase de la vida femenina y sus cambios****

**Slender: estoy haciendo un fic de creppys, revisa porfa la descripcion, lamento hacerte el padre adoptivo de Sally pero... no se que, tu eres algo asi como un millonario que vive con su hermano Laughing Jack (que? no queria que te estuvieras peleando con Splendorman, pero si quieres lo pongo como la oveja negra el que cae mal y como un cover de Pitch ) y adopto a Ben, Nina (hermana biologica mayor de Sally, Tails y Ticci Toby, obvio Nina se enamora del mejor amigo de Jeff, E. Jack y Sally de Jeff, el tiene 18 y ella 16 etc. etc.**

-gracias por decirme, veré la descripción enseguida, y tranquila, yo no tengo problema-dijo slender-YO SI-grito Jane****

**Jane: QUE SI!**

Jane-QUE NO****

**todos: los reto a una competencia de tiro al blanco con cuchillos contra mi n.n en serio, soy profesional, una vez le lance uno a mi hermana muy de cerca porque casi le dijo aaaaaaaaaaa... alguien algo muy vergonzoso, pero mis cuchillos son de agua, no puedo con los normales**

**Master-**y esa ves en la pelea de quien tenía más razón, recuerda que me lanzaste uno que casi me pega en la cara-dice mientras estaba colocando blancos

Después todos toman posición, con diez cuchillos cada uno y un blanco a 18 metros de distancia, sonó una bocina y todos comenzaron a lanzar sus diez cuchillos, el puntaje de los blancos era de 10, 20, 25, 30, 50 y 1o0 puntos, todos con una mirada decidida

Cada quien lanzaba tanto como podía sus diez cuchillos, algunos fallaban y otros se clavaban en el blanco, volaban por el aire hasta llegar a su destino, quedándose sin cuchillos, quedando el puntaje asi:

Master: 345

Guest: 850

Dera: 720

Jeff: 360

Jane: 715

Nina: 715

Eyeles: 0 (Es ciego recuerdan)

l. Jack: 400

slenderman: 625

Toby: 810

Masky: 810

Hoodie: 815

Ben: 125

Sally: 95

Scolinex: 625

l. jill: 240

liu: 635

Susan: 115****

**Ben: tienes suerte, tus ojos no cambian (porque no tienes ) los mios cambian cada vez que uso mi poder sobre el agua**

-si tengo ojos, pero yo soy un ser sobrenatural, tu solo tienes poderes, por eso a ti te cambian-dijo el****

**Sally: tortura con cosquillas! (ya que eres grande) contra Jeff! y como todas las torturas tiene que terminar en un LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGO y tierno beso n.n con lengua al ultimo MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! de nada ;)**

Tras eso, Sally ahora con una camiseta rosa y una mini falda de mezclilla azul, se abalanzo contra Jeff, derribándolo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas-JAJAJAJAJA…NO…PARA…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-decía entre rizas Jeff, petición que Sally no escucho y le siguió haciendo cosquillas, tras un rato lo dejo tranquilo, dejando que se levantara -gra…-no termino porque Sally lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, para sorpresa de todos, con mucha pasión, un beso francés de por lo menos dos minutos****

**BYESHITO!******

**(mueran de celos bitches que quieren a Jeff ademas de Sally... mueran de celos _)**

Entonces Guest toma el sobre-Bueno, ya terminamos conmigo, sigamos con

**Chica sudadera**

*** Se pone a llorar en un rincón * JAAAAACK PERO YO TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y ALMA!.**

L. Jack le susurra a master-sabe que la respuesta y la pregunta era hipotética verdad-master solo se da una facepalm****

**Para Scolinex: Hola veo que eres nuevo en esto así que por eso quiero que seamos amigos *aún llorando DEMASIADO*.**

**-**eeeesta bien-dijo el rascándose la cabeza****

**Para Liu: Hola Susan se supone que dice para Liu pero esta era la mejor forma de saludarte.**

-Hola, como estas-saludo ella****

**Para Laughing: MENTIROSO ME DIJISTE QUE ME QUIERES Y NO ES VERDAD EL AMOR APESTA! *Sigue llorando* nunca hay que enamorarse de un payaso torturador con la mente de un niño eso siempre me pareció lo más divertido de ti y ahora sabiendo que me dejarías morir me partes el corazón en pedazos igual que mi deseo de amar.**

-te pregunto de nuevo, sabes que la pregunta la hiciste hipotéticamente, si fuera real hubiera dicho otra cosa-se defendió el payaso  
><strong><br>****Para Jane: Ya te entiendo bueno yo veo cosas peores que las que hace L.J para no decir el nombre de quién me partió el corazón en 1000 .**

-chica, deberías calmarte un poco, no es bueno para tu saludo estar así-trata de ayudar a Dera****

**Para Jill: Oye Jill espero que nos llevemos bien.******

**Jill: Como quieras zorra igual Jack es mío.******

**Dera:Como me llamaste?!.******

**Jill: Dije que eres una zorra.******

**Dera:Ya me llegó maldita perra!.******

**Salto sobre Jill y comenzamos a pelear mientras nos gritamos cosas mientras Jack no entiende la razón la cual es dos chicas luchando por él.**

-porque pelean-pregunta L. Jack, master se le acerca-son mujeres amigo-entonces Jack hace cara de "haaaa, ya entendí"****

**Para Slender: Por qué tu hermano no te importa? Mi hermana menor siempre hace que mi lado de la mejor hermana mayor salga a flote *sigue llorando***

-primero que nada…-le da un pañuelo para que se seque las lágrimas-ya, sinceramente la relación con mi hermano no es muy estrecha, es por eso que él no me importa-dijo el****

**Hasta aquí por ahora :3**

***Aparece usando un bikini negro* alguien a visto mi ropa?**

Jeff-aquí esta-la saca de atrás de una caja

**Me desperté en la casa de Scolinex y solo traía esto puesto, me está empezando a dar frío cuando recuerdo perfectamente haber dormido en mi casa y no en el closet de Scolinex en un bikini.****  
><strong>*** Me pongo mi ropa normal* mucho mejor.**

Scolinex-mira lo que paso fue…

**Flash back**

Scolinex estaba recostado en su cama durmiendo sin preocupaciones, pero un ruido en la puerta de su cuarto lo despierta, dirige su mirada a la puerta y lo que ve es una silueta femenina que no distinguió por la oscuridad, pero vio como la figura camino en dirección a su closet y se metió en el, mientras decía-ya llegue-con una vos muy somnolienta y un leve ronquido.

Scolinex tenía cara de WTF!? Pero le restó importancia y volvió a dormir.

**Fin flas back**

**Para Master: Espero que te sirva de ayuda el que yo haya golpeado a Kakuzu quién te manda una disculpa muy sincera, verdad Kakuzu? *lo levanta*.******

**Kakuzu: Sí lo siento de verdad Master.- dice con miedo de mí y lo tiro por un portal verde.**

-muchas gracias, te la debo-dijo el sonriente****

**Para Liu: Liu Woods te doy mis más sinceras disculpas desde el fondo de mi frío y poco humano corazón …BAZINGA!.**

-no entendí eso último-dijo el****

**para Sally: Quise decir Oye chica no puedo entender para qué te vas a enamorar de ese chiflado sensual pero no tan sensual como L.J.**

**-**bueno, yo tampoco sé por qué, pero no le doy importancia, solo lo disfrutare-dijo la ya más crecida Sally, ya vestida, con una blusa rosa manga corta un poco escotada y unos pantalones jeans ajustados, resaltando su buena figura****

**Para Laughing: Yo de verdad te amo Jack pero veo que no entenderías que eres el primero que amo por ser el único capaz de ver mas allá de mi cuerpo porque a mí solo en buscaban por eso y solo tú haces que mi corazón se acelere y yo me sienta feliz *me quito la parte de la máscara que cubre mi boca* TE AMO LAUGHING JACK *lo beso con cariño* me retiro por un momento *me encierro en un armario llorando callada sin máscara* te amo Jack más de lo que pude decir en público.**

-porque el amor hace que todos lloren-se pregunta el****

**Para Jeff: Mañana es mi cumpleaños y no tengo con quién pasarlo vienes a mi casa y jugamos muchos videojuegos? espero tu respuesta.**

-CON GUSTO, JAJA-dice el muy alegre****

**Para Slender: Como que no conoces a mi amiga? Ella te salvo de Zalgo tomando tu lugar siendo la 1era en los 7 marcados por recuerdas?.**

**-**HAAAAAA, ya me acorde-dijo el con el pulgar e la barbilla y el "rostro" lebantado****

**Hasta aquí :3.**

***Salgo del armario con mi máscara* ya estoy mejor creo que ahora sé que voy a hacer Hoodie quiero que me cuentes qué te pareció Liana y claro que me cuentes TODA su cita de principio a fin.**

**-**bueno, ella me pareció alguien agradable, y es simpática, aunque me miraba demasiado, en cuanto a la cita lo que paso fue que…**(una muy, muy laaaaaaaaarga y muy detallada historia digna de estar en una película)** y eso paso-termino de contar hoodie****

**Para Susan: Oye yo tengo una amiga que también se llama Susan pero mi amiga se llama Susan Drowned porque ella murió ahogada bueno como sea *trae a Susan D* Susan te presento a Susan :D.**

-Hola Susan D-saludo ella amablemente****

**Para Ben: Oye ven a mi cumpleaños con Nina y tu también Master y Toby,Masky,Hoodie y Jane claro que Scolinex y Sally también :3.**

Todos menos master-SIIIIIIII-dijeron muy felices, pero miraron a master viendo porque no-yo iría pero no puedo, no puedo salir de casa luego de un pequeño incidente y viaje al hospital****

**Para Toby, Guest y Scolinex: Si alguien recuerda que reté a Master a saltar en una moto un aro en llamas con púas por dentro y fuera mientras hacia un doble giro mortal hacia atrás con triple giro lateral bueno ahora ese reto es para ustedes y NO PUEDEN NEGARSE.**

Vemos a Toby sobre la motocicleta listo para saltar, se acelera el motor, lo hace rugir, quema caucho antes de soltar el freno y salir disparado a la rampa, lo cual hubiera sido magnifico si se hubiera puesto del lado correcto, pero termino chocando con la pared de la rampa.

NEXT-

Vemos a Guest saltando de la rampa con la motocicleta, haciendo un doble giro mortal hacia atrás un poco antes de llegar al aro y haciendo el primer giro lateral cuando lo está atravesando, para hacer los otros dos cuando sale y cae intacta en la otra rampa

Next-

Scolinex perdió el control de la moto, la cual lo estaba arrastrando por el suelo a medida que pasaba, llegando a la rampa, pero en lugar de saltar el aro, la moto choca con el causando una explosión que manda a scolinex a estrellarse por la ventana****

**Para Eyeless: Hey Jack yo se de una receta de riñones que estuve reservando para ti amigo, debes marinar los riñones en salsa de soya con un poco de pimienta y estragón luego debes cortarlo en filetes pequeños para asarlos con un poco de pimienta blanca y vino a mi me encanto en resultado pero claro eso lo hice con carne PARA humanos :3.**

-bueno, muchas gracias por ayudarme, me hacía falta-dijo el inclinándose un poco****

**Hasta aquí :D.**

Entonces Susan toma un sobre y-sigamos con…

**the rakiat**

**o no deviste ingnorado amigo no deviste (derrepente sientes un frio en la espalda, como si toda esperansa se desvaneciera de tu cuerpo) realmente no devisTE! (la voz que olles se vuelve mas macabra y ensordesedora) NO (escuchas pasos) DEVISTE (sientes miedo) HACERLO (te voltes y ves a scolinex con algo extraño en la mano, miras a su cara y ves vacios sus hojos, como estuviera poseido) master:noooooooooooooooooooo ( resulta ser que tenia un mix de J.B. Y ONE D y se los pone en los oidos a todo volumen y rompe el mute) JAJAJAJA grita scolinex antes de volver a la normalidad y darle un golpe a Nina de la nada.**

Nina-a mi nadie me golpea-dijo ella en pose de pelea con su cuchillo

Eyeles-nadie golpea a mí novia-delante de Nina

Master-QUITENME ESTO-tratando de quitarse ese infierno auditivo

Guest, tratando de quitarle eso a master-sigamos con…

**Chica sudadera**

**Para Nina: Me dijiste que te gusta el pastel de canela así que toma *le doy 80 pasteles de canela***

Nina tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y estrellas en sus ojos, todos la miraban, y entonces ella se abalanzo a los pasteles y los comenzó a comer-GRASHIAS-con pastel en la boca****

**Para Eyeless: Oye Jack me enseñarías a quitarle los riñones a alguien sin hacer un desastre?.**

-claro, solo dime que día y a qué hora, yo te diré donde-dijo el****

**Para Slender: Me darías el número de tu hermano Trenderman? quiero pedirle que me haga una falda nueva porque la que estoy usando ya me está apretando un poco en la cadera.**

-permíteme un momento-dijo mientras buscaba algo en un gran libro negro que tenía como título "directorio: la casa creepy"****

**Para Laughing: Holi Jack te amo! *le doy 5 cajas de la receta de galletas que le encantan* cosita X3**

-gracias-devorando las galletas, espeto la última caja-quieres tú también-ofreciéndole a Dera****

**Para Sally: Yo también AMO el chocolate por eso te invito a tomar un té con pastel y galletas de chocolate princesa :3.**

**-**de veras, que bien-dando brinquitos****

**Para Ben: Oye Ben tengo un videojuego para tiiiii toma *le da el juego de Mortal Kombat 10* lo conseguí justo una semana antes de que saliera a la venta todo gracias a el razonamiento de un frío cuchillo bajando por la garganta del creador :D.**

A ben le acababa de dar un paro cardiaco por la emoción y tenía una sonrisa en su cara, Master se acercaba a él con aparatos raros en las manos-DESPEJEN-****

**Para Jill: Alejate de Jack! *se engancha en la espalda de L.J quién está como si nada* estas advertida Laughing Jill ! *tono amenazante*.**

L. Jack, aun en la espalda de Dera-sigamos con…

**Drakestroyer**

**ROAR everyone, soy Drakestroyer (no me digas, no sale tu nombre en el review) y vengo a hacerles algunas preguntitas, (saca una lista)****  
><strong>**para... jeff, ¿que marca de cuchillos usas?**

**-ha caray, en eso nunca me fije-dijo el revisando su cuchillo**

******para Slendy, ¿que ha sido lo mas vergonzoso que has visto?**

**-**cuando Jeff canto "libre soy" por un reto de Guest en el capítulo 6-respondió y enseguida todos se empezaron a reír de ese recuerdo

**y ¿has tenido piedad alguna vez?**

**-**no que yo recuerde-dijo el

******para Ben, eres mi personaje favorito, de veras, pero mi pregunta es... ¿no existen otros personajes de LoZ en tu condición? y si es asi ¿por que no "Convencerlos" de que te acompañen?**

-hasta donde se no. Pero si llega a haber uno más, veré que puedo hacer**-**respondió el chico****

**buano, creo que eso es todo bye a todos.**

-adios/bye/hasta luego-se despiden

-bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo, y lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no me culpen, culpen al hospital y al idiota que me puso en una cama con un yeso en la pierna, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, t recuerden el anuncio del principio, y díganme, termino esta historia o solo una pausa temporal, nos vemos-despidiéndose al igual que todos.

.

.

.

.

**Sin comentarios**


End file.
